Blue Flame
by izzmye vermin
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 17 UPDATE atas permohonan neneknya baekhyun tinggal di keluarga Park mereka memperlakukan baekhyun dengan baik kecuali si sulung Park yang tidak menyukai baekhyun ,ia memikirkan ribuan cara untuk membuat baekhyun tidak betah di rumahnya namun baekhyun pun membalas chanyeol dengan licik juga ,aksi tom & jerry pun terjadi setiap hari chanbaek slight krisbaek
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blue flame

Author: Learn

Pairing: Chanbaek

Genre:?

Happy reading!

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUN" lolongan panjang terdengar merdu di rumah kediaman keluarga park.

Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan sang tuan muda Park Chanyeol .

"astaga pagi pagi kau sudah berteriak teriak ahjushi apa kau tidak kasihan tetangga"seseorang yang namanya baru saja di pekikan akhirnya keluar dari arah dapur .

"sudah ,jangan sok berlagak 'tidak tau apapun'"

"memang aku tidak tahu apa apa"

"aku yakin kau pasti yang mencorat coret buku Fisikaku kan "?tuduh chanyeol .

"buku fisika "baekhyun berlagak berpikir sambil menggaruk dagunya .

"jangan mengelak aku yakin tulisan jelek ini punyamu ,karena hanya kau yang mempunyai tulisan jelek disini "kata chanyeol sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ada di buku fisikanya .

"ooh eh hehehehe aku aku cumin bercanda yeol habisnya aku mau melihat PR mu tapi ternyata masih belum kau kerjakan "

"KAU"geram chanyeol hendak memukul baekhyun sampai…

:astaga chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan"suara nyonya park menginstrupsi kegiatan anaknya .

"eh eomma "gugup chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya .

"baekhyun chagi kau baik baik saja kan apa chanyeol melukaimu |"Tanya nyonya park khawatir sambil mencek kondisi baekhyun ,sedang chanyeol hanya berdecih .

"eomma chanyeol galak ,padahal aku hanya mencoret bukunya sedikit"adu baekhyun .

Chanyeol mendengus kesal .

"chanyeol hanya karena masalah sepele saja kau sampai mau memukul baekhyun ,kau ini kekanakan sekali "marah nyonya park kepada putranya sendiri .

"tapi eomma ,ia menulis jika aku_"

"cukup ,eomma tidak mau dengar alasanmu ,pokoknya kalian tidak boleh bertengkar mulai sekarang "kata nyonya park penuh ketegasan .

"sekarang kalian sarapan kajja"

Setelah nyonya park pergi baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kea rah chanyeol ,sedang chanyeol menyupah serapahi namja manis yang sudah menjadi saudara angkatnya semenjak setahun yang lalu .

Byun baekhyun namja berusia 19 tahun ,semula adalah seorang penjual bunga ,dia diangkat menjadi keluarga park atas permohonan almahum neneknya ,yang merupakan orang yang penting bagi keluarga park .

Sejak awal baekhyun masuk keluarga park ,ia benar benar tidak bisa akur dengan chanyeol .

Keluarga park sangat menyayangi baekhyun ,mereka tidak pernah membedakan baekhyun dengan chanyeol .

."APA KE TAIWAN"heboh chanyeol saat nyonya dan tuan park memberitahu mereka jika mereka akan pergi ke Taiwan .

"jangan heboh begitu yeol "

"berapa hari eomma"?tanya baekhyun .

"sekitar satu minggu chagi ,kalian baik baik ya dirumah jangan rebut "

"nee eomma "kata baekhyun imut .

"chanyeol kau tampak senang sekali kami pergi"sindir appa chanyeol .

"eh ,,tidak juga Appa hehehe"

"Appa pergi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya yeol ,kau harus menjaga baekhyun ,dan Luna arra"

"arra mereka kan bukan anak kecil lagi ngapain mesti dijaga"gerutu chanyeol jengkel .

"Chanyeol "

"hehehehe mian tenang ,kalian pulang mereka pasti masih hidup kok"kata chanyeol enteng membuat baekhyun cemberut .

"Kami berangkat"pamit chanyeol pada kedua orangtuanya .

"hati hati "

Saat di mobil chanyeol sudah memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan ia perbuat saat kedua orangtuanya sedang tidak ada.

Ia juga sudah mempunyai 1000 rencana untuk mengerjai baekhyun .

Benar benar licik .

'mati kau byun baek' batin chanyeol sambil bersmirk .

"aku jadi takut satu mobil dengan orang gila"sindir baekhyun tiba tiba membuat chanyeol menghentikan memikirkan rencana jahatnya dan menatap jengkel baekhyun.

"siapa yang kau maksud gila HAH"

"siapa ya ?ah selain gila juga suka marah marah benar benar menakutkat hiiii aku jadi merinding ah liat wajahnya sekarang memerah "ejek baekhyun .

"KAUUU"

Seperti biasa sesampainya di kampus .chanyeol selalu memaksa baekhyun turun di depan gerbang sebenarnya gerbang paling ujung alasanya chanyeol enggan dipergoki semobil dengan baekhyun .kejamnya .

"pagi bro "Sapa kris sahabat chanyeol disusul Kai ,Sehun,lay

Mereka satu geng di tambah Chen yang masih belum datang .

Dengan ceria baekhyun memasuki kelasnya .

Perlu diketahui baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman

Ia tipikal orang yang penyendiri namun asyik dengan dunianya .

Baekhyun juga bukan orang yang cerdas ,mengingat ia dulu tidak bersekolah .

Ia hanya sekolah sampai smp ,namun setelah masuk ke keluarga Park ia disekolahkan .

Sebenarnya banyak yang tertarik dengan baekhyun ,karena dia orang yang menarik ,namun baekhyun sendiri yang menarik diri ,sehingga hanya beberapa saja yang berteman denganya walaupun sama sekali tidak akrab.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap sebuah liontin berbandol batu berwarna biru .

Pemberian neneknya sebelum neneknya meninggal .

Liontin itu katanya sebuah jimat keberuntungan ,oleh karena itu baekhyun menyimpanya tidak memakainya .

Namun seketika senyum namja manis itu memudar saat mengingat kedua orangtuanya .

Ia ingat ayahnya pernah memukul neneknya karena ingin menjual liontin ini .

Memang liontin ini jika dijual harganya mahal .

Namun baekhyun tidak akan pernah menjualnya kepada siapapun .

"blue flame"

Saat jam istirahat chanyeol dan gengnya akan ke kantin .

Baekhyun yang kebetulan tengah lewat tersenyum melihat chanyeol dan gengnya .

Ia berinisiatif minta traktir chanyeol karena uang sakunya tertinggal dan ia sudah sangat lapar .

"chanyeol"panggil baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya .

Chanyeol menoleh dan melotot kaget beraninya makhluk pendek dan cebol itu menemuinya di kampus.

"aigoo anak manis kau namjachingunya chanyeol ya"?tanya kai .

"JAGA MULUTMU "SEMBUR CHANYEOL .

"Dan kau ,siapa "?aku tidak mengenalmu"kata chanyeol membuat baekhyun melotot .

"apa heh chanyeol pabbo kau ini kan hmppptt"tiba tiba saja chanyeol membekap mulut baekhyun dan menyeretnya pergi .

BRUGH

Chanyeol mendorong baekhyun didinding dan menghimpit tubuh mungil itu .

"heh sudah kuberitahukan jika jangan sekalipun menemuiku di kampus"

"tapi aku hanya ingin minta traktir saja ,apa itu salah"

"SALAH BESAR"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK"baekhtyun ikut berteriak .

"KAU_"

"astaga sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian"?

Tiba tib Kris,chen,sehun,dan kai datang .

Chanyeol mematung ,seperti maling tertangkap basah ,,

Chanyeol rahasiamu akhirnya terbongkar .

"wah jadi kalian bersaudara aigoo kenapa disembunyikan "

"adikmu manis yeol"kata kris membuat baekhyun merona .

"dia bukan adiku dan di itu lebih tua dariku asal kalian tahu itu"kata chanyeol jengkel .

"hanya 7 bulan kok tapi wajahnya lebih muda aku "baekhyun tak terima disebuat lebih tua.

"iya sih hahaha"tawa kai meledak diikuti oleh teman teman yang lainya sedang chanyeol mnegeram kesal .

Di perjalanan pulang chanyeol masih diam ia benar benar jengkel terhadap baekhyun ,apalagi namja manis itu tanpa dosa malah meminta di belikan ice krim di depan kampus benar benar menjengkelkan .

Ckiiittt

"eh kenapa berhenti yeol"?tanya baekhyun .

"kau turun disini"

"APA"

"jangan berteriak cepat turun "

"tapi rumah kan masih jauh"

"bukan urusanku cepat turun"

"aku tidak mau "kekeh baekhyun .

Dengan malas chanyeol keluar lalu menyeret baekhyun keluar dari mobil mewahnya .

"aku masih banyak kegitan "

"tapi yeol aku _"

"BLAM

Mobil chanyeol melaju meninggalkan baekhyun yang mematung .

"matilah aku bagaimana aku pulang ,jalan kaki astaga"frustasi baekhyun sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri .

"jadi ibu ,dan ayahmu pergi ke Taiwan "

Tanya kai

"kau tidak mengajak saudara angkatmu yeol "?tanya kris.

"ah malas dia itu tidak semanis wajahnya tingkahnya seperti setan "chanyeol jadi teringat aksi jahil baekhyun .

"hahahaha jangan begitu yeol "

Chanyeol pulang ke rumah tepat pukul 10 malam .

Ia lega ibu dan ayahnya sudah berangkat ,namun tiba tiba lampu hidup menampilkan seringaian menakutkan nyonya dan tuan park .

Oke park chanyeol siap menerima hukumanmu .

"bisa bisanya kau membiarkan baekhyun jalan kaki yeol kau ini kejam sekali untung tadi sewaktu perjalan menuju bandara kami berpapasan dengan baekhyun dijalan "

"…."

"ibu jadi takut meninggalkan kalian ,kau ini ibu didik untuk menjadi anak baik yeol bukan serampangan seperti ini "

"dan apa ini bau alcohol kau mulai keluyuran malam hah"

Chanyeol hanya diam saat kedua orang tuanya yang ternyata belum ke Taiwan itu memarahinya habis habisan .

"chanyeol ibu mohon kau jangan menjahili baekhyun"

"dia juga jahil bu "chanyeol membela diri .

"yeol dia saudaramu kau harus menjaganya "

"kenapa kalian benar benar membelanya sih apa istimewanya dia"

"Chanyeol baekhyun itu yatim piatu dia tidak mempunyai siapapun selain kita yeol "kata nyonya park berusaha sabar .

"cih ibu pikir aku akan kasihan dengan setan sepertinya "

"CHANYEOL"bentak ayahnya .

Chanyeol mendengus .

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang juga kamar baekhyun dengan wajah yang benar benar ia tekuk .disana ia melihat baekhyun tengah bersandar di ranjangnya sambil pura pura membaca buku .

"jangan berlagak membaca aku tau sedari tadi kau menguping "tuding chanyeol .

"aku memang membaca kok "

|iya hanya orang gila yang membaca buku terbalik"

Dan baekhyun menyadari kesalahanya ,hanya menahan malu .

"sudah puas kan kau "

"puas maksudmu "?

"iya kau sudah sepenuhnya mendapatkan perhatian kedua orang tuaku "

|"ehh biasa aku sayang eomma dan appa wajar jika mereka membelaku"

"mereka eomma dan appaku dasar penjilat "

"ehmm terima kasih atas pujianya tuan muda park "kata baekhyun enteng seakan tidak tersinggung dengan frase yang baru saja chanyeol lontarkan .

"kau ini benar benar tidak tahu malu ya "

"aku tahu kok kan aku punya kemaluan"emosi chanyeol naik ke ubun ubun .

"KAU"

Baekhyun hanya menatap chanyeol polos.

"aku tahu sejak awal kau ini penjilat ,kau senang kan bisa tinggal di rumah yang mewah ,mendapat perhatian dari eomma dan appa iya kan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau dapatkan dasar miskin ,naik mobil mewah aku yakin kau hanya menyukai harta appa saja "

"iya aku miskin ,penjilat ,apa lagi ya terserah apa panggilan yang pantas untuku

Kau lebih baik memikirkan panggilan baru untuku yeol aku bosan mendengarnya "kata baekhyun lalu merenahkan dirimya di ranjang dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya .

Chanyeol mendengus ingin sekali ia menghajar namja manis yang menurutnya sok polo situ .

'tunggu pembalasanku byun baekhyun kau pasti akan keluar dari rumah ini'

Kekesokan harinya tuan dan nyonya park sudah berangkat ke Taiwan dengan mengajak Luna ,karena Luna merengek ingin ikut .

Menyisakan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang berada di ruang makan .

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi .

Baekhyun dengan lahap menyantap sarapanya .

Sedang chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas menatap baekhyun .

Ia masih kesal .

"aduh yeol sakit pabbo"baekhyun mengusap usap lenganya yang ditarik kasar chanyeol .

"ingat hari ini kau jangan menampakan wajahmu di depanku dan juga teman temanku "

"kau mengancamku "

"aku memperingatkanmu aku tak ingin lebih banyak orang lagi yang mengetahui hubungan kita "

"huh "

Baekhyun cemberut ketika chanyeol meninggalkanya sendirian di koridor .

Ia sangat heran mengapa chanyeol ememusuhinya apa karena dia sering mengerjai chanyeol .

Sepulang dari kampus baekhyun menunggu chanyeol di depan gerbang seperti biasa .

Namun tiba tiba mobil chanyeol melesat begitu saja tanpa berniat berhenti .

"heyyyy CHANYEOLL TUNGGUU AKU"teriak baekhyun namun mobil itu melesat jauh .

"sial aku ditinggalkan lagi "gerutu baekhyun .

Sampai

"kenapa masih disini baekhyun"?tanya seseorang namja tampan keturunan china .

Membuat baekhyun sesaat terpana .

"kris hyung "

Chanyeol tengah asyik bermain billiard bersama teman segengnya .

"kris lama sekali kemana saja orang itu "gerutu kai .

"molla padahal aku ingin tanding denganya "celetuk chanyeol sambil berkonsentrasi menyodok bola .

Tak berapa lama kris muncul ,dengan seseorang .

Yang membuat chanyeol terkejut .

"baekhyun"

Sedang baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan .

"kenapa kau mengajaknya hah apa tidak ada orang lain"marah chanyeol .

"tidak apa kan yeol aku kasihan melihat dia di pinggir jalan "kata kris .

"ishhhhh "chanyeol mendelik kea rah baekhyun yang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya .

Sehun dan kai terkekeh sedang chen hanya geleng geleng .

"gomawo kris hyung ,keu memang baik tidak seperti chanyeol yang tidak punya hati "

"cih menjijikan "

"diam kau tiang jemuran "

Chanyeol hendak membalas ejekan baekhyun jika kris tidak melerai .

"sudahlah ,baekhyun kau mau minum apa "?

"susu strawberry "

"bwahhahhaaaa"tawa pun pecah ketika mendengar pesanan baekhyun .

"kenapa kalian tertawa "?tanya baekhyun polos .

"kampungan "cibir chanyeol .

"baekhyun bagaimana kalau jus "

"tidak masalah "

"kau tidak memesankannya wine kris "?tanya sehun .

"ck jangan kau racuni dia "

Tak berapa lama pesanaya pun datang"

Baekhyun heran kenapa yang lainya memesan minuman aneh .

Saat yang lainya melanjutkan bermain billiard baekhyun sedikit penasaran dengan minuman yang dipesan chanyeol dan teman temanya .

Hingga ia pun mencoba satu gelas .

Setelah puas bermain chanyeol duduk di bangku dan menemukan minumanya habis .

"hah "

"kemana minumanku "bingung chanyeol .

"jangan jangan "

Ia melirik baekhyun yang tertidur dengan wajah memerah .

"astaga ia tertidur "kaget kris .

"apa dia mabuk "?

"cepat bangunkan "

"buang saja di tong sampah "sinis chanyeol .

"sebaiknya kita pulang ,yeol kau kan bawa mobil lagi pula kalian serumah kan"

"aku tidak mau pulang bersamanya ,sejak awal kau yang membawanya bukan "?

"tapi aku bawa motor tidak mungkin membawa pulang orang yang tertidur "

"bangunkan saja dia"

"percuma di kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati "

Akhirnya malam itu dengan terpaksa chanyeol yang menggendong dan membawa baekhyun pulang .

Kekesokan harinya …..

"PARK CHANYEOLLLLL"

Pekikan baekhyun menggema tatkala ia menemukan dirinya tertidur di kamar mandi .

BRAKK

Dengan kasar ia mendobrak pintu kamarnya yang juga kamar chanyeol ,ia melihat chanyeol sudah siap dengan seragamnya .

"jangan berteriak seperti itu kau menulikan pendengaranku "

"setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah"baekhyun berkata emosi .

"salah sendiri tidur seperti orang mati "ejek chanyeol .

"awas saja kau gara gara kau aku huachiinnn"

"kau jahat sekali padaku hiks huachiinnn "baekhyun mengusap usap hidungnya sepertinya ia terkena flu karena semalaman tertidur di kamar mandi .

"bukankah kamar mandi pas untukmu hahahaha"

"awas saja kau park chanyeol "

Sepenjang perjalanan ke kampus baekhyun dan chanyeol saling diam .

"huachiiin"

Tidak biasanya baekhyun diam ,akhirnya chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi bersin .

"bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu viris dan aku tak mau tertular "

"cerewet"lirih baekhyun .

"huh kalau sakit kenapa berangkat hah"

"apa pedulimu "katabaekhyun pelan .

Chanyeol malas bertengkar memutuskan untuk focus pada jalanan .

Sampai sebuah igauan masuk k gendang telinganya .

"hiks dingin….di..ngin .."

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun dan sedikit terkejut saat menyadari tubuh baekhyun gemetar .

Chanyeol segera memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir .

"heii kau sakit "?tanya chanyeol entah sadar atau tidak chanyeol terlihat khawatir sedikit merasa bersalah membuat namja manis itu jatuh sakit karena keusilanya .

Chanyeol menarug telapak tanganya di dahi baekhyun yang terasa sangat panas.

"astaga kenapa panas sekali ishhh bagaimana kalau dia mati "

Dengan cepat chanyeol melajukan mobilnya kembali ke rumah .

Ia membaringkan tubuh mungil baekhyun di ranjangnya .

Entah setan dari mana yang membuat chanyeol begitu perhatian sampai menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga park .

Setelah dokter pergi chanyeol juga berinisiatif untuk pergi ke kampus ,.menurutnya dosanya telah ia tebus .

"eo..ma…ding…in "

Namun mendadak igauan baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya .

"di..ngi..n"

tiba tiba chanyeol sudah melingkarkan lenganya di pinggang baekhyun.

tbc


	2. kiss

**Blue flame**

 **Author : Learn**

 **Pairing : chanbaek**

 **Happy reading !**

YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU PABBO "teriakan membahana itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut seorang byun baekhyun setelah menemukan dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh chanyeol .

Sontak wajah manisnya memerah sampai ketelinga.

.chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar buru buru bangkit dari tidurnya dan menemukan wajah baekhyun yang memerah padam .

"memang apa yang kulakukan hah"marah chanyeol .

"kau memeluku "jawab baekhyun polos .

"ap..APA .. mungkin"kata chanyeol ragu .

"apanya yang tidak mungkin jangan jangan ini yang kau lakukan saat aku tidur setiap hari hyaaaa

Aku jadi takut"

Perkataan baekhyun yang terdengar berlebihan hanya dihadiahi wajah datar chanyeol .

"kau harusnya sadar siapa yang kedinginan ,siapa yang sakit dan siapa yang menolongmu "

Baekhyun melotot . ia baru ingat ,

"oh kau seharusnya sadar yeol siapa yang membuatku sakit eoh dan terima kasih atas perhatianmu yeollie"

"menjijikan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama jelek itu dan KAU aku menolongmu hanya karena tidak ingin ada mayat dirumahku jika kau sekarat dan mati disini "sinis chanyeol sembari keluar kamar dengan sedikit membanting pintu .

Mulut baekhyun terbuka seiring kata kata pedas chanyeol barusan .

Kemudian namja manis itu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang .

"Astaga pedas sekali hiks eomma "

 **Blue flame**

Untuk kesekian kali chanyeol menghela nafas memikirkan betapa bodohnya dia tadi mau maunya menolong namja pendek yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu .

"huh pabbo"rutuknya .

Kenapa ia harus bolos sekolah hanya karena baekhyun sakit .

Kenapa harus susah susah memanggil dokter padahal dirumah banyak tersedia obat demam .

Dan kenapa harus ia memeluknya padahal diruangan kamar mereka ada penghangat ruangan .

Tiba tiba ponselnya bordering .

Ia bisa melihat nama kris tetera di layar ponselnya .

Dengan malas chanyeol mengangkatnya .

"iya kris "

"mmm aku membolos "

"tidak hanya sedang malas saja oh pastikan nanti siang kita berkumpul di markas "

Piip .

Bibir itu …

 **Blue flame**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam selama itu baekhyun duduk gelisah di kamarnya .

Demamnya sudah sembuh sejak siang tadi ,beruntung ia memiliki daya imun yang tinggi sehingga walaupun sakit ia cepat sembuh .

Baekhyun menggosok gosokan liontin biru miliknya yang Nampak berkilau indah .

"kakek "gumanya .

Ting tong …ting …tong ..

Suara bel berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian namja manis itu .

"siapa ,yang datang kalau chanyeol tidak mungkin "

gumanya langsung bergegas menuju sumber suara bel lagi .

Dan setelah dibuka ia bisa melihat namja yang baru kemarin siang ia tahu namanya tengah memapah seorang yang sangat ia kenal .

"chanyeol kenapa sehun"?

"aduh dia mabuk "

"MWO "

"sudah cepat bawa dia kekamarnya baek ,ini berat "

"kau saja berat apalagi aku "gerutunya sambil memapah chanyeol .

"sudah dulu ya baek selamat malam "pamit sehun terkesan buru buru.

Diam diam baekhyun menyeringai saat melihat wajah memerah chanyeol yang dipapahnya ."kalau eomma tahu kau mabuk pasti ini seru "

"aish berat sekali benar benar kebanyakan dosa "eluh baekhyun saat menaiki tangga "

Bruuk

Dengan segala perjuanganya akhirnya baekhyun berhasil membawa namja tinggi itu di kamarnya .

Dengan segera baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya ,bermaksud memotret apa pemandangan yang ia dapatkan .

Namun belum sampai ia menekan tombol capture sebuah tangan tiba tiba mencekalnya .

Chanyeol terbangun ,baekhyun terkejut .

"kau brengsek "desis chanyeol .

"hhahhha"tiba tiba ia tertawa …

Sreettt

"akh "ringis baekhyun saat tiba tiba ia dibanting diranjang dan chanyeol diatasnya .

Ponsel yang ia pegang jatuh di lantai kamar mereka ,membuat baekhyun melotot itu ponsel berharganya bagaimana kalau rusak ?

"lepaskan aku chanyeol aku hanya bercanda aku tidak serius ingin memotretmu "kata baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata .

Namun bukanya menjawab chanyeol justru membelai wajah baekhyun membuat baekhyun merinding .

"hhhha benalu yang menganggu hidupku "dan baekhyun sadar jika chanyeol sedang mabuk .

"kumohon yeol lepaskan aku "

"TIDAK "bentak chanyeol ,rasanya baekhyun ingin memangis mau melawan pun percuma ia kalah tenaga setelah ini ia mungkin berjanji tidak akan membuat gara gara dengan chanyeol yang tengah mabuk .

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya saat dirasa satu jari chanyeol meraba bibir tipisnya .

Dan tanpa hitungan detik baekhyun kembali melotot saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya dan baekhyun bukanlah remaja bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa yang disebut 'ciuman '.

"ANDWAEEEEE"

 **Blue flame**

Matahari mulai meninggi tampak chanyeol menggeliat gelisah diranjangnya dan perlahan mata besarnya terbuka ia tidak terkejut saat menemukan dirinya dikamarnya sendiri ,ia yakin kalau tidak sehun pasti kris yang mengantarnya pulang .sudah sangat lama ia tidak mabuk berat seperti semalam ,dan jika orang tuanya tahu habislah dia .

Chanyeol duduk dimeja makan dalam diam entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun rasanya ia sungguh tak ingin bertemu atau bertengkar dengan baekhyun dulu ,baekhyun pun sama sejak kejadian dimana ciuman pertamanya terenggut ia malas harus bertatap muka dengan chanyeol ,

Namun hatinya berkata lain ia penasaran apa reaksi chanyeol setelah kejadian semalam .

Dengan iseng baekhyun melirik chanyeol ,lirikan pertama yang ia dapat adalah wajah tenang chanyeol tanpa dosa yang tengah menikmati sarapanya ,kembali baekhyun beralih pada makananya .

Lagi lirikan kedua ia masih melihat raut wajah chanyeol yang masih tanpa dosa .

'apa dia tidak ingat ,ah pabbo semalam kan mabuk uggh sial 'batin baekhyun sambil cemberut ,

Dan lirikan ketiga yang ia dapat adalah wajah chanyeol yeng tengah memelototinya membuat baekhyun mengerjap polos .

"APA"Tanya chanyeol galak .

"tidak "jawab baekhyun cepat entah kenapa berbicara dengan chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kuat .

Prang

Chanyeol membanting sendok dan garpunya .

"dikira aku tidak tahu apa kau dari tadi memperhatikanku HAH"

"percaya diri sekali kau untuk apa coba huh "

"kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang "kata chanyeol sinis lalu mencangking tasnya .

"heii tunggu aku "panic baekhyun merasa ditinggal chanyeol .

 **Blue flame**

"aku duduk di depan "

"masih mending aku pagi ini berbaik hati berbagi tumpangan dasar tidak tahu diuntung "

"dijok belakang tidak enak kau tahu aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan didepan dengan jelas "

"kekanakan sekali kauu"sungguh chanyeol ingin sekali melempar namja manis itu keluar dari mobilnya .

"pokoknya kau di belakang atau kulempar kau keluar "ancam chanyeol .

"lempar saja asal kau tahu aku punya foto saat kau mabuk semal_"

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya saat tiba wajah chanyeol mendekat kearahnya satu tanganya mengamit kerah baekhyun ,baekhyun mengerjab wajah mereka sangat dekat ,dan itu mengingatkanya pada kejadian semalam sontak ia memalingkan wajahnya cepat ,bahkan ia tidak mendengar makian ataupun cacian chanyeol yang namja tinggi lontarkan barusan .

Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya .

"heii tatap orang kalau sedang berbicara "

Baekhyun tetap berpaling ,membuat chanyeol heran .

"baiklah aku duduk dibelakang "entah setan dari mana baekhyun jadi patuh .

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya sesekali melirik spion ia bisa melihat wajah baekhyun memerah entah karena apa .

"ck jantungku "

Siang harinya seperti biasa gerombolan chanyeol berada dikantin dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berani memakai kursi penguasa sekolah itu .

"mana baekhyun kemarin aku juga tidak melihatnya "

"molla kau perhatian sekali denganya kris"sindir chanyeol .

"dia anak yang manis ah aku masih ingat wajahnya yang merona saat mabuk "

"oh chanyeol hyung berterimakasihlah pada baekhyun yang mengantarmu sampai kamar "

"APA KAU MEMBIARKAN TUBUHKU DIPAPAH OLEH MAKHLUK CEBOL SEPERTINYA "pekik chanyeol keras membuat kris ,sehun ,dan kai menatapnya datar .

"biasa saja yeol kau ini kenapa sepertinya jijik sekali dengan baekhyun "kata kris sambil menepuk bahu chanyeol .

"memang dia itu benalu dirumahku sejak ada dia perhatian orang tuaku jadi teralihkan sedikit sedikit baekhyun ck "

"ooh ada yang iri rupanya "canda kai .

"diam kau ,kau tidak berada di posisiku ".

"kata siapa aku punya 2 orang kakak kok tapi orang tuaku tak pernah pilih kasih "

"hyung ceritakan pada kami siapa dan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun dan tinggal dirumahmu "sehun terlihat antusias .

"apa penting "?

"ayolah yeol "kris ikut penasaran juga ternyata .

"aku tidak begitu paham tapi yang jelas dia itu tidak punya rumah dan ayahku kasian sehingga menampungnya "

"uuh kasar sekali bahsamu hyung "celetuk kai dan di iyakan sehun .

 **Blue flame**

Sepulang sekolah chanyeol dengan semangat akan pergi ke games centre dan terkejut saat sudah menemukan baekhyun berada didalam mobilnya .

"apa apaan kau keluar aku ada urusan "

"tidak mau ,aku tidak mau jalan kaki lagi "

"kubilang keluar aku tidak perduli "chanyeol menarik tangan mungil itu namun baekhyun malah berpegangan pada jok mobilnya .

"aish kau keras kepala sih .

Hingga tiba tiba sebuah ide muncul .

Chanyeol menyeringai .

"baiklah untuk kali ini kau boleh ikut "

"waa jinja kau sedang tidak mengerjaiku kan yeol "

"tidak "jawab chanyeol datar .

Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman byun baekhyun terpatri diwajah manisnya .

Chanyeol berkali kali memutar bola matanya malas saat baekhyun heboh dengan pemandangan di jalan .

Semakin bodoh lagi saat melihat namsan tower .

"anak kecil "gumanya tanpa sadar .

Setelah sampai chanyeol segera turun ia yakin sehun kris dan kai pasti sudah menggerutu karena mereka lama menunggu dirinya .

Baekhyun juga ingin turun namun chanyeol justru mendorong baekhyun masuk kedalam dan mangunci pintu mobil .

"yak chanyeol aku ingin turun kenapa dikunci "pekik baekhyun .

"aku tidak bilang kau boleh ikut sampai dalam ,jadi kau ikut sampai sini saja ya "

Baekhyun melotot .

"YAK CHANYEOL KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU "

Baekhyun hanya bisa memukul mukul kaca jendela mobil chanyeol dan terus menyumpahi namja tinggi yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu .

"kau lama sekali hyung "Sehun cemberut ,

"iya aku pikir batal "kai menimpali .

"kau tidak mengajak baekhyun "Tanya kris .

"tidak ,untuk apa aku mengajaknya "

'ya mengajaknya sampai tempat parkir saja 'lanjut chanyeol dalam hati .

Tak terasa sudah pukul 9 malam bermain games memang lupa waktu sampai lupa makan .

"aku duluan "pamit kris .

"kenapa mendadak "?

"sepupuku pulang dari china "

"jangan bilang luhan "tebak kai dan kris tersenyum tipis .

Kris melirik sehun yang terlihat gugup .

"tenang nanti aku titipkan salam rindumu padanya "

"YAK kris hyung "

Kai membuka ponselnya .

"kira kira ada hot news tidak ya hari ini aku sampai melewatkan berita "

"kau seperti pembisnis saja "cibir chanyeol .

"hah menyedihkan ada 3 orang anak tewas setelah terkunci di dalam mobil bekas "kai mengoceh layaknya presenter .

"aneh kenapa bisa mati "

"bisalah mobil itu pengap wajar jika mereka kehabisan nafas "

Deg

Chanyeol membeku ia teringat baekhyun ,entah sudah berapa jam ia mengunci namja mungil itu dimobilnya .

Chanyeol bergegas lari menuju tempat parkir .

Chanyeol tak pernah sekhawatir ini .

Dan tak butuh waktu lama ia bisa melihat mobil sport milinya .

Dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu jok depan mobil .

Chanyeol melemas melihat wajah baekhyun tampak pucat dan dingin "

"baekhyun"panggil chanyeol pelan ,

"kumohon bangun"chanyeol semakin takut berulang kali iamenepuk nepuk pipi baekhyun yang terasa dingin baginya .

"kumohon bangun aishh heii baek "

"…"

"byun baekhyun haiiiii jangan bercanda"

"…"

Sejenak chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri memastikan tidak ada siapapun .

Chanyeol mulai menjepit hidungbaekhyun dan membuat mulut namja manis itu sedikit terbuka .dengan cepat chanyeol membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu memberi nafas buatan maksudnya .

Hingga tiba tiba baekhyun terbangun merasa hidungnya dijepit membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas .

Untuk kesekian kali baekhyun melotot .

JDUKKK

"YAK KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANYA LAGI "

Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya pening setelah membentur daskboard .

"melakukannya lagi apa maksudmu"?tanyanya tiba tiba serius malupakan umpatan yang akan ia lontarkan .

"SEMALAM KAU JUGA MENCIUMKU SAAT MABUK "pekik baekhyun .

"MWOOOO"

Teriakan bodoh itu juga keluar dari suara dua orang penguntit chanyeol .

"kai ,sehun "

"baekhyun ,chanyeol "?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Suasana di depan mobil park chanyeol tampak hening

Setelah sebuah kejadian terungkap ,

Dimana chanyeol yang seenaknya nyosor bibir baekhyun ,

Baekhyun pun tampak terkejut

Sehun dan kai Nampak sangat penasaran ..

Hingga

BRAKKK

Chanyeol memukul bagian depan mobilnya membuat ketiganya terkejut .

"dengar apa yang kalian dengar barusan awas jika sampai menyebar "ancam chanyeolpada duo sehun dan kai yang mendadak merasakan aura gelap keluar dari tubuh chanyeol.

Sedang baekhyun hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka

"dan kauu"chanyeol menunjuk baekhyun dengan telunjuknya membuat baekhyun ingin menampel wajah chanyeol yang tengah melotot kearahnya .

"anggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi ,itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan

Dan lagi pula aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar ,lagi pula aku masih suka bibir wanita yang sexy dan merekah jadi tidak mungkin aku nafsu dengan bibir laki laki yang tipis dan pecah pecah seperti milikmu "cerocos chanyeol ,membuat

Baekhyun membuka tutup mulutnya ingin menyahut namun chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar .

"enak saja bibirku pecah pecah nyatanya kau melakukanya kok "

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN DIUNGKIT UNGKIT "teriak chanyeol dengan suara bass nya .

"HABISNYA KAU BUKANNYA MINTA MAAF ,JUSTRU MENGATAI BIBIR KU PECAH PECAH "baekhyun bal;as berteriak .

"memang kenyataanya :

"berarti kau sadar saat menciumnya hyung "?tanya sehun ,membuat chanyeol membisu .

Dan baekhyun terkejut .

"apa "?merasakan"?aku kan mabuk "?chanyeol membela diri .padahal wajahnya merah saat mengatakanya .

"sudah sudah lebih baik kita pulang ,kita sudah menjadi perhatian banyak orang lihat "kata kai sambil menunjuk sekitar memang banyak yang menatap mereka aneh .

"huh"

 **Blue flame**

Dalam mobil chanyeolterjadi keheningan .mereka masih canggung .

Sampai

Krauuuuuk

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang duduk di jok sampingnya ,setelah tadi sempat berdebat juga .

"suara apa itu "?pertanyaan chanyeol membuat baekhyun cemberut .

"lapaarrrr"baekhyun menjawab dengan kesal.

"oh ,syukurlah bukan suara hantu "

Yak hiih kau benar benar tak punya hati "

Chanyeol tak menggubris perkataan baekhyun .

"yeol "

"…."

"chanyeol "

"…."

"YAK CHANYEOL "

"APAAA"?

"aku lapar sejak tadi siang aku belum makan "rengek baekhyun .

"lalu kau menyuruhmu mentraktirmu "?

Baekhyun mengangguk .

"dalam mimpimuuu"

"yak chanyeol aku serius ,kau tega sekali sudah mengunciku di mobil selama hamper 9 jam

Dan kau akan membuatku mati kelaparan juga ,aku akan memberitahu hal ini pada eomma "

"dasar berisik "

 **BLUE FLAME**

Mata baekhyun berbinar melihat chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya depan sebuah warung makan .

Tapi kenapa hanya …

"ramen ck dasar pelit "maki baekhyun .

"berisik "

Chanyeol sengaja mengerjai baekhyun ,mana mau ia mengajak musuh bebuyutanya itu ke restoran mahal seperti yang ia sering lakukan bersama gengnya .

Namun baekhyun bersyukur setidaknya chanyeol tidak akan membiarkanya mati kelaparan mala mini .

Setelah 2 mangkuk ramen tersaji .

Baekhyun segera melahap ramenya dengan cepat .

"memalukan kau seperti seorang pengemis yang tidak makan 2 hari "cibir chanyeol.

"berisik "

"Ah bukanya memang pengemis ,,ah aku lupa "

Baekhyun mengabaikan ocehan chanyeol yang menghina dirinya baginya lebih baik menikmati rasa ramen dari pada mendengarkan hinaan chanyeol yang memerahkan telinga.

Setelah selesai baekhyun segera memimun air putih ,karena mereka tidak pesan es .

Tepatnya chanyeol enggan memesankan minuman .

Baekhyun melihat ramen milik chanyeolmasih utuh .

"kenapa tidak memakanya "?tanya baekhyun .

"kenapa ,kau mau menghabiskanya "?kau masih lapar ah atau kau memang suka memakan sisa orang lain atau auuuw" chanyeol meringis saat baekhyun memukul kepalanya .

"siapajuga yang mau memakan sisamu ,kau ini menyia nyiakan makanan dasar "

"dasar jiwa benalu "

"ck tuan sok agung "

"kau yang bayar "kata chanyeol santai .

Baekhyun melotot .

"APA "?

"biasa saja …apakau tidak punya uang kasiaaan "chanyeol langsung keluar dari kedai ramen

Sambil menyeringai puas berhasil mengerjai baekhyun .

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL KEMBALIIIIII"

 **Blue flame**

Baekhyun berjalan ke meja makan dengan lemas pagi ini .

Ia masih kesal dengan chanyeol semalam ,yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya membayar ramen yang mereka makan ,padahal uang sakunya limit

Hari ini ia tidak bisa makan siang di kantin lagi …

"tuan muda baekhyun ,ada pesan dari tuan muda chanyeoljika ia anda berangkat sekolah sendiri "

"maksud nya "?baekhyun bertanya was was perasaanya tidak enak .

"tuan muda chanyeol sudah berangkat duluan "

"APPPAAAAAAAA"

'chanyeol brengsekkk"

Baekhyun berlarian ,jarak antara sekolah dan rumah cukupjauh

Ingin naikbus tidak punya ongkos ,berulang kali ia mengumpat chanyeol.

Hanya satu misinya setelah sampai di sekolah ia harus

Menendang bokong chanyeol.

Tiba tiba ada seorang dengan motor yang lumayan mewah berhenti di depanya .

Membuat baekhyun mendongkak dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sepertinya ada malaikat datang …

Orang itu dengan kerenya membuka helm yang ia kenakan .

"kris hyung "

Chanyeol dan gengnya pagi pagi sudah berada di markas .

Sebelumnya chanyeol sudah memberi ancaman pada duo Kai Hun agar tidak mengungkit kejadian kemarin .

"jadi apa kemarin menyenagkan "?tanya Lay penasaran .

"tentu hyung aku berhasilmengalahkan chanyeolhyung "

"aku yang mengalah pabbo "chanyeol tidak terima merasa namanya disebut .

"hahhha saying aku tidak ikut "timpal chen .

"eh chanyeol aku dengar dari sehun kau punya saudara ayokenalkan padaku "

Seketika chanyeol memberi death glare pada sehun .

"aku sudah melihatnya dia manis "Sahut chen ia kemarin melihat rombongan chanyeol saat di depan gerbang .

"tampaknya Luhan akan punya saingan "

"kenapa bawa bawa luhan hyung "Sehun mendadak tidak terima .

"kau kenapa sih hun ,kan selama ini hanya Luhan namja manis di sekolah kita "

"enak saja luhan hyung tetap yang nomor satu "

Chanyeol menatap datar perdebatan antara sehun ,dan chen matanya menatapke arah gerbang ,ia menyeringai sebentar lagi bell dan ia belum melihat tanda tanda hadirnya byun baek di sekolah .

Namun tiba tiba matanya melotot saat melihat siapa yang turun dari motor kris .

"Eh itu kris "kata kai .

"Eh dengan siapa dia "?

"apa luhan hyung"?tanya chen .

"luhan belum masuk "

"APA BAEKHYUNN"heboh sehun dan kai .membuat lay yang sedang minum tersedak

Chen dengan mulut menganga ,sedang chanyeol pun sama .

Mendadak darahnya naik ke ubun ubun saat melihat baekhyun turun dari motor kris

Lalu tersenyum kearah namja tampan itu setelahnya baekhyun nyaris tersandung

Dan kris memegangi lenganya ,terakhir kris mengusak rambut musuh bebuyutanya .

"bagaimana bisa "?kau meninggalkan baekhyun hyung"?tanya sehun namun diabaikan chanyeol .

Chanyeol diam mendadak hawa di sekitarnya panas …ia tidak tahu kenapa ,ia emosi

Mungkin niat mengerjai baekhyun gagal ya chanyeol yakin itu namun kenapa ada hal lain yang bikin darah chanyeolmendidih .

"chanyeolhyung kau kenapa "?

"tekanan darahku "?

"iya kau darting "?

"KENAPAMENDADAK TEKANAN DARAHKU NAIK "?

Namun chanyeol memberi tatapan mematikan kepada semua temanya .

Lay diam bingung ,,chen mengerjap polos kai dan sehun langsung ciut

Blue flame

Baekhyun berjalan riang menuju kelasnya di temani kris di sampingnya .

"sekali lagi terima ksih kris hyung "

"kau sudah mengucapkan berulang ulang tadi "

"tapi kau benar benar dewa penolongkuu"kata baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya .

Membuat kris gemas .

"kau ini lucu sekali "

"hhha ah kris hyung aku ke kelas dulu bye "

Diam diam kris tersenyum ….

"anak yang manis "

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya di westafel dengan kasar .ia masih kesal .

Tiba tiba kris datang dan menpuk bahunya .

"pagi pagi sudah cuci muka ,masih ngantuk"?

"tidak "jawab chanyeol datar .

"yeol kenapa kau meninggalkan baekhyun tadi "?

"apa penting bagimu itu urusanku "jawab chanyeol dingin .

Kris tersenyum .

"aku hanya Tanya kenapakau begitu membencinya "?

"sudah kubilang itu urusanku ,jadi jangan ikut campur "

"dia anak yang polos ,dan aku tertarik padanya dan sekarang menjadi urusanku juga ,aku hanya ingin tahu hal apa yang membuat kau begitu jahat padanya ,mungkin aku bisa membantunya "kata kris tiba tiba membuat chanyeoldiam membeku .

"jika kau tertarik padanya tampung saja dia ,biar gantian kau yang mengurusi benalu sepertinya "kata chanyeol dingin .

"aku harap kau tak akan menyesali kata katamu tuan park "

Chanyeolmenatapkris dingin .

"Sebenarnya diberi apa kau sampai kau begitu membelanya '"?

"apa dia sudah berhasil merayumu hah "?

Kris diam …

"dia tidak merayuku …"

"terserah …katamu tuan WU "

Dua sahabat itu saling bertatapan dingin …

"

Di tempat lain ….

Seorang namja cantik tengah menyeret kopernya ….

"aku kembali "

Tbc mian pendek soalnya sudah mau buka puasa jadi tbc dulu

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue flame**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Thank yang sudah review saya terkejut ada juga yang baca ff abal saya**

 **Sekali lagi thank you very much**

 **Happy reading !**

Siang itu suasana di kanton sekilah cukup ramai .

Chanyeol duduk bersama geng setianya di salah satu bangku mereka maksudnya bangku spesial untuk geng mereka .

"kai kau punya setrika"?tanya sehun tiba tiba .

"untuk apa"?

"untuk menggosok wajah chanyeol hyung yang kusut "jawab sehun jahil dan langsung mendapat tatapan super mematikan dari chanyeol .

Memang sejak tado wajah chanyeol benar benar mengerikan .

Tepatnya usai pembicaraanya dengan kris tadi pagi

Suasana hatinya langsung memburuk .

Tidak berapa lama Lris dan lay ikut bergabung .

"kalian sudah pesan makanan"?tanya kris .

"sudah tadi chen sudah pesan"jawab kai sambil mengeluarkan psp favoritnya .

"kenapa tidak pesankan aku sekalian "protes kris .

"pesan sendiri "sahut chanyeol dingin .

Kris menatap sahabatnya itu sebentar .

"ya sudah "

"biar aku pesankan "ujar lay lalu beranjak dari sana .

"chanyeol bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah kita bowling "

"malas "jawab chanyeol singkat .

"Astaga kau malas atau takut kalah "

Chanyeol memberi deathglare pada kris .

"aku tak pernah takut kalah "

Kris m,enyeringai ia tahu sahabatnya itu masih kesal tentang pembicaraanya tadi pagi seputar baekhyun .

"aku ingin bermain tanpa ketegangan saja"kata kris tenang sambil tersenyum ,membuat sehun dan kai menatap bingung keduanya .

"tenang chanyeol hyung hari ini aku ada di tim mu "kata kai sambil merangkul bahu chanyeol .

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika chanyeol yang keren tapi cemen jika berhubungan dengan bowling .

"terserah "chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu .

"dia kenapa"?tanya Lay dan Chen yang baru tiba di meja mereka .

"molla sejak tadi wajahnya jelek sekali "

"kapan chanyeol berwajah cerah setiap hari tak pernah berubah seperti menangung beban berat "Sahut chen .dan membuat semua teman temanya tertawa .,

 **Blue flame**

Baekhyun tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan nyaman .

Sambil sesekali mengendus aroma coklat panas yang sudah ada di tanganya ,beruntung sekali sepulang sekolah tadi ia dapat tebengan dari teman sekelasnya sehingga ia bisa sampai rumah dengan cepat .

Ia tahu chanyeol pergi bersama teman temanya .

Karena tadi ia sempat bertemu dengan kris di depan kelasnya .

Awalnya kris mengajak baekhyun untuk pergi bersama ,namun ia menolak .

Pasti chanyeol bakal marah marah jika ia ikut .

Dan hari ini sudah malam ,udara juga cukup dingin mumpung chanyeol belum pulang ia ingin menikmati rasanya jadi orang kaya sekali saja .

Duduk santai tanpa beban .,

"nyamanyan hidup jika tenang seperti ini "

BRAKKK

brushhhhhh

Baru saja ia menyedu coklat panasnya tiba tiba pintu kamarnya di buka kasar membuat ia menyemburkan coklat panasnya .

"apa apan sih yeol kau bisa kan masuk dengan sopan "

"memang kenapa ini kamarku kan ,ingat kau Cuma numpang "

"tak usah kau ingatkan aku juga ingat ,memang nya kau daya ingat rendah "

Chanyeol mendelik sambil melempar tasnya .

"kata siapa daya ingatku rendah hah"?protes chanyeol tak terima .

Baekhyun mendnegus sambil melap coklat panas yang muncrat ke lantai .

"tentu saja kataku ,nyosor bibir orang saja tak ingat "gerutu baekhyun .

Namun chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan jelas entah kenapa membuat wajah namja tampan itu panas dingin .

Dengan cepat chanyeol mendekati baekhyun .

Menariknya lalu mengamit lengan kemejanya .

"oiii lepaskan bodoh "maki baekhyun sambil memberontak

"sudah kubilang kan jangan ungkit ungkit hal itu "kata chanyeol super dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya ,membuat baekhyun agak merinding betepa besar mata chanyeol .

"jika kau sampai mengungkit ungkit hal itu lagi kau tau sendiri akibatnya "ancam chanyeol lalu dengan seenaknya mendorong baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai .

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras .

"ck seperti aku takut ancamanmu saja "

 **Blue Flame**

Chanyeol sudah selesai mandi ,ia menatap jengkel makhluk yang tidur di samping ranjangnya .ingin sekali ia melempar makluk itu dari balkon kamarnya .

"huh penjilat "

ia jadi teringat pembicaraanya dengan kris tadi pagi .

sebenarnya chanyeol juga bingung kenapa hal itu bisa membuat moodnya memburuk seketika .

ia benci mempunyai persaan ini .

tapi chanyeol yakin ini hanya perasaan dimana perlahan lahan ia takut baekhyun berusaha merayu kris sahabatnya ,dan chanyeol yakin ia hanya tak ingin baekhyun masuk ke ruang lingkup dirinya dan teman temanya .ia takut teman temanya di rebut oleh baekhyun sma seperti perhatian kedua orang tuanya .

kau yakin hanya sebatas hal itu yeol?

Di pagi yang cerah baekhyun dengan sumringah berjalan menuju meja makan .

Disana sudah ada chanyeol yeng duduk dengan eleganya sambil memakan sarapanya .

"pagi bini Kim "sapa baekhyun .

"Selamat pagi tuan muda sarapan dan bekalnya sudah siap "

"ah bibi aku bisa menyiapkan bekalnya sendiri "

"benar Bibi mulai sekarang kau hanya perlu melayaniku biar si benalu itu

Melakukanya sendiri bukankah sudah sewajarnya ,ia sadar diri bibi "

Bibi Kim hanya bisa menatap maklum serta kasian kedua tuan mudanya itu .

"iya Bibi layani saja TUAN PARK terhormat ini bibi "baekhyun benar benar kesal .

Pagi pagi sudah dapat sapaan pedas .

Chanyeol menatap malas .

"masih untuk kau di kasih makan bukanya kutendang "

"BERISIK AKU DENGARR "kesal baekhyun .

"ya sudah memang sengaja agar kau dengar "jawab chanyeol santao .

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ,kesal sangat kesal .

Mendadak ia menjadi panas jangan jangan ia ketularan penyakitnya chanyeol?

"siapa suruh kau berangkat sekolah nebeng mobilku "?

Tanya chanyeol saat baekhyun sudah duduk di mobilnya .

"itu keinginanku ,aku tak punya ongkos naik bus lagi pula Appa dan Eomma kan selalu menyuruh kita berangkat bersama apa kau lupa atau pura pura lupa " jawab baekhyun jujur sebenarnya sedikit emosi

"memangnya aku peduli dengan itu ,suruh saja kris menjemputmu

Kau kan sudah berhasil merayunnya jadi pasti dia takhluk padamu "

baekhyun melotot .

"yak kenapa bawa bawa kris hyung ,siapa juga yang merayu

Kau pikir aku semurah itu "

"iya "

BLUKK

Dengan kekuatan penuh baekhyun memukul hiding chanyeol dengan tasnya yang sepertinya berisi buku buku tebal .

"YAK HIDUNGKU "

"RASAKAN MAKANYA PUNYA MULUT DIJAGA "

"AWAS JIKA SAMPAI TULANG HIDUNGKU PATAH "

"RASAKAN "

Chanyeol masih memegangi hidungnya mendengus sambil menghidupkan mobilnya .

Diluar dugaan ,baekhyun pikir ia akan ditendang dari sana karena memukul hidung sang tuan muda park .

Namun selama perjalanan terjadi keheningan hanya suara dengusan chanyeol yang berkali kali memegangi hidungnya .

 **Blue flame**

Sesampainya di sekolah

Chanyeol segera melsat menuju markasnya .

Sedang baekhyun segera ke kelasnya sebelumnya sempat melepas jaketnya .

Namun setiap langkah ia berjalan selalu ada suara tawa anak anak sekelilingnya .

Namun baekhyun tetap cuek .

Namun semakin ia smapai ke kelasnya semakin banyak orang yang menertawainya .

Sampai …..

"baekhyun ssi sebaiknya kau ke tailor servive sekarang "kata siswi tadi .

"memang kenapa "?tanya baekhyun penasaran .

"seragamu sobek sobek seperti habis di silet "

"be ..benarkah "?tanya baekhyun takut takut .

Baekhyun segera melihat seragam bagian belakngnya .

Sontan tanda siku siku empat muncul di pelipisnya .

Ia sangat yakin sangat yakin ..orang itu yang mengerjainya karena kemarin seragamnya masih baik baik saja ..

"PARK CHANYEOL BRENGSEK "

Di tempat lain ternyata diam diam chanyeol tertawa terpingkal pingkal ..

Sebenarnya ia tidak langsung ke markas tapi lebih tepatnya sedikit mengintip kelas baekhyun .untuk melihat reaksi namja mungil itu .

Dan tepat sasaran .

"rasakan itu byun baek itu baru permulaan "

Chanyeol menyeringai .

 **Blue flame**

Baekhyun menatap nanr seragamnya ,ia tidak mungkin seharian memakai seragam yang penuh dengan sobekan .

"bagaimana ini ,masa aku membolos "

Tiba tiba kris muncul di belakngnya dan menepuk bahunya .

"ah benar dugaanku ,ini benar kau "

Kris duduk di samping baekhyun .

"kenapa tidak ke kelas "?tanya kris sebenarnya ia ingin ke toilet namun pas melewati loker ia seperti melihat baekhyun .

"ah ini ada sedikit masalah dengan seragamku hyung hehe"jujur baekhyun .

"ada apa dengan seragamu "?

"sobek ,seperti ada yang menobeknya "

"coba lihat "

Baekhyun menyerahkan seragam itu pada kris ,

"aigoo ini parah sebaiknya kau beli yang baru "

Ini yang baekhyun hindari ,beli seragam baru uang dari mana"?

Apalagi tuan dan nyinya park sedang tidak berada di korea.

"ayo ke lokerku "ajak kris ,dan baekhyun menurut .

"wah terima ksih kris hyung walaupun kebesaran setidaknya aku tidak jado membolos hari ini "kata baekhyun senang saat kris meminjamkan seramnya .

"kau terlihat lucu baek "pipi baekhyun merona .

"kau bisa saja hyung "

"apa chanyeol yang melakukanya "?tanya kris tiba tiba membuat baekhyun diam .

"molla ck dia benar benar menyebalkan "dengus baekhyun .

Kris tersenyum tipis .

"sudah ya aku masuk dulu "pamot kris .

"gomawo kris hyung "

""besok luhan akan kembali masuk "celetuk kris .

Membuat sehun menatap senang .

"lalu kau akan menjemputnya "?

"dia sudah ada di korea sejak kemarin "

"benarkah "?bagus "

"yeol boleh aku tanya sesuatu "?kata kris membuat chanyeol segera menatap namja yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi itu .

"apa"?

"krystal "

Bahu chanyeol menegang .

"apa krystal juga ikut dengan luhan "tanya chanyeol .

"kurasa ….."

"…."chanyeol diam .

"belum "

Dan seketika terjadi keheningan ,

Hari ini chanyeol memutuskan segera pulang ,tubuhnya mendadk lelah entah kenapa .

Sampai matanya mentap dua namja yang ia yakini baekhyun dan kris berboncengan .

Dan yang lebih membuatnya melotot seragam baekhyun .

Bukankah seharusnya seragmnya sibek ,nemun kini ia melihat seragam baekhyun tanpa sobek serta terlihat kebesaran .

Dan justru terlihat menggemaskan .

"sialll "

Apa yang membuatmu kembali bad mood kali ini Tuan park ?

Baekhyun sumringah saat kris menurunkanya di kedai es krim sudah lama ia tidak makan es krim .

Tadi saat menuju tempat parkir kris riba tiba datang dan mengjaknya pergi .

"kau arasa apa"?tanya kris .

"strawberry "

"aigoo lucunya "gemas kris .

Mereka menikmati es krim sambil merasakan sejuknya angin sore kota seoul .

"baek ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa berada di rumah chanyeol "?tanya kris penasaran .

"ah itu ,hahha entah apa hunungan neneku dengan keluarga park yang jelas sebelum meninggal neneku memohon kepada keluarga park untuk menampungku itu saja yang aku tahu "

"apa sudah lama "?

"satu tahuanan sih "

"apa mereka memperlakukamu dengan baik "?

"iya ,mungkin hanya chanyeol saja yang benar benra membuatku tidak betah "baekhyun mempoiutkan bibirnya saat menceritakan chanyeol .

Kris tersenyum .

"jika kau tidak betah tinggalah di tempatku ,aku rela dan sangat iklhas menampungmu "

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada kris .

"he"?

 **Blue flame**

Chanyeol berulang kali menatap jam tanganya ,ini sudah malam

Dan si pendek baekhyun belum pulang .

pke apa chanyeol khawatir "?

"si pendek cebol sialan itu "maki chanyeol .

Tak berapa lama baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka ,

Dan yang ia dapat wajah kurang bersahabat dari chanyeol .

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu "?

"KAU "chanyeol menunjuk baekhyun .

"memangnya siapa kau ,pulang seenaknya

Kau pikir kau TUAN MUDA disini "marah chanyeol tiba tiba membuat baekhyun mengernyit bingung .

"memang kenapa lagi pula ini belum terlalu larut dan aku juga pergi dengan kris hyung "

Jawaban baekhyun semakin membuat chanyeol naik darah .

"oh jadi kau mau bangga ,kau diajak kencan malaikatmu itu setelah kau berhasil merayunya setelah keluargaku lalu kris besok siapa temanku yang kan jadi korbanmu "

Bukh

Baekhyun memukul chanyeol dengan tas sekolahnya lagi .

"kau ini jika bicara tak pernah dijaga ya .kau cemburu karena kris sahabatmu baik padaku iya kan "?dasar ke kanak kanakan wajah saja sudah menua mental masih bocah "ejek baekhyun .

Chanyeol mendorong baekhyun .

"KAUUU"

Klapppp

"KYAAAAAAA"

Tiba tiba lampu padam baekhyun berteriak sejadi jadinya hingga memeluk chanyeol erat menyababkan keduanya jatuh diranjang dengan kondisi berpelukan .

"YAK LEPASKAN AKU PENDEK "

"HUAAAA AKU TAKUT GELAPPP "

Dalam kegelapan chanyeol diam …

Ia bisa merakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat saat ia bersentuhan dengan tubuh baekhyun .

"hiks chanyeol cepat nyalakn lilin aku tidak bisa benafas"pinta baekhyun dengan suara nyaris bergetar .

"lepaskan aku pendek "chanyeol sebenarnya gugup apalagi saat baekhyun semakin memeluknya erat .

Jarak wajah mereka amat sangat dekat bahkan chanyeol bisa menghirup aroma tubuh musuh bebuyutanya itu .

'siall '

"ish menyusahkan "dengus chanyeol .

"YAK JANGAN PERGI "

"JIKA AKU TIDAK PERGI AKU TIDAK BISA MENCARI LILIN ATAU PONSEL "

"TAPI AKU TAKUT "

Mereka ini disaat listrik padam masih sempat berteriak teriak .

"pokoknya aku iikut "rengek baekhyun masih memegang erat lengan chanyeol .

Chanyeol mengehla nafas di saat eperti ini emosi pun hanya menguras tenaganya ,namja tampan itu sekuat teanaga menghalau darahnya agar tidak kembali naik .

Dan dengan pelan chanyeol mencari keberadaan sang ponsel serta l;lilin di laci kamarnya dengan baekhyun yang terus nempel di sampingnya .

"Sepertinya habis ini aku harus mandi "gerutu chanyeol .

Setelah berhasil menyalakan lilin ,chanyeol segera mendorong baekhyun .

"bisa tidak jangan dekat dekat denganku aku tidak mau tertular jiwa benalu mu "

"hiks ,,,aku takut "

"penakut sekarang siapa yang cemen "

"aku phobia gelap aku bisa mati jika berada di tempat yang gelap "

"aku tak mau dengar curhatanmu "

"sudah sana tidur di ranjangmu "usir chanyeol namun baekhyun masih berjongkok tubuhnya bergetar .

Sepertinya ia memang phobia gelap .

"huh "

Chanyeol mencoba tidak perduli .

Namun egonya mendadak kalah oleh suara isakan kecil yang ia dengar .

Sial chanyeol harap besok hal ini tidak akan ia lakukan lagi .

Saat dimana tubuh jakungnya memeluk erat namja mungil itu .

Dan saat isakan namja mungil itu hilang berganti helaaan nafas teratur ..chanyeol merasa lega …dan tersenyum samar sambil mengelus surai halus musuhnya itu ..tanpa sadar

Mungkin untuk malam ini ia akan menanggalkan status permusuhan ,

Ya untuk malam ini saja ..

 **Blue flame**

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menuju sekilahnya .

Pagi ini ia tidak bersama baekhyun .

Mungkin baekhyun sudah bosan nebeng dengan mobilnya sehingga pagi pagi sekali ia sudah lenyap dari rumahnya .

Tapi chanyeol tak ingin berpikir jauh …namun mendadak pipinya panas ketika ingat wajah rapuh dan damai semalam .

Duahhh ia memukul stir mobilnya kesal saat di rasa jantungnya berpacu kencang dan tidak bisa konsentrasi karena ingatan itu .

Baekhyun sendiri berusaha untuk tidak bertatap muka dengan chanyeol ,ia merasa malu dan pasti chanyeol akan mengolok olok dirinya habis habisan setelah phobia menyedihkanya ketahuan .

Di saat ia bangun dengan chanyeol memeluk dirinya erat membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat .

Di tambah wajah chanyeol yang dekat dengn wajahnya ,membuatnya terus terusan merona .

"aishhhh "baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi .

"selamat pagi baekhyun "

Saking frustasi dengan pemikiranya membuat baekhyun tidak sadar ada kris di depanya .

"kau kenapa baekhyun"?tanya kris ..

"Ah anoo kris hyung eh "

"ooh kenalkan dia Xi Luhan sepupuku "

Baekhyun mematung melihat betapa cantik dan ramahnya namja bernama Xi Luhan itu .

 **Blue flame**

Chanyeol menatap galak baekhyun ,saat namja pendek itu sudah ada di markas nya .

"kenapa dia disini "?tanya chanyeol sinis sambil menunjuk baekhyun ,baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak kuat dengan tatapan chanyeol .

"aku hanya ingin luhan teman baru kita "jawab kris .

"kita ..teman ..kau saja sendiri yang jadi temanya aku mah sudi "

Luhan tertawa kecil .

"aigoo chanyeol tidak berubah "

"kau kan memang bukan temanya hyung melainkan saudaranya "goda sehun .

Membuat chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya sebal .

"jangan sok imut yeol itu menjijikan "ejek chen .

"yeol kau tak pernah cerita kau punya saudara semanis baekhyun"

"manis apanya ?jika kau lihat dari namsan tower itu baru manis "

"huh kau pikir kau tampan yeol ,kau sama sekali tidak tempantauk"ejek baekhyun .

"aigoo kalian kan saudara kalian harus rukun dong "kata luhan .

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA "balas baekyeol bersamaan .

"hahhha kompak sekali "kata kai .

"ck huh sudah jangan bahs si cebol ini jadi bagaimana kabarmu Lu "?tanya chanyeol .

"baik aku selalu baik "

"kau tahu selama kau di china ada yang galau setiap hari lo"

Sindir kris membuat sehun tersedak kai yang disampingnya tertawa terbahak bahak .

"benarkah aku merasa tersanjung ,ngomong ngomong apa chanyeol menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu baekhyun"?tanya Luhan .

"heh dia lebih tua dariku "

"tapi wajahmu lebih tua dariku "baekhyun tidak mau kalah .

"hhhha kalian ini "lay yang sejak tadi diam hanya geleng geleng kepala.

"chanyeol itu jahat dia sering sekali mengerjaiku ,kemarin saja ia merobek seragamku untung saja ada kris hyung yang meminjamkan seragamnya untukku "kata baekhyun .

Membuat chanyeol jengkel .

"wah chanyeol memang seperti itu baekhyun ,kata katanya selalu pedas ,"

"sikapnya juga tapi beda dengan kris hyung hehhhe"

Kris yang merasa di puji mendadak salah tingkah .

"aoggo ada yang mulai PDKT kah "?sahut sehun .

"YAK "

Kris melempar sumpit ke arah sehun .

"hhha"

Sedang chanyeol menatap sebal ke arah baekhyun seakan mengumandangkan genderang perang .

'byun baek sialan benalu penjilat lihat saja nanti "

Sedang baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah chanyeol .

Luhan diam diam memperthatikan aksi baekyeol .

'I got it chanyeol '

Saat ini mereka baru saja makan makan di restoran dekat sekolah .baekhyun pun ikut karena luhan bersi keras mengajaknya walaupun sebelumnya chanyeol bersi keras melarangnya .

Mereka hanya berjalan kaki karena jarak sekolah ke restoran hanya sekitar 5 menit.

"jadi untuk merayakan kembalinya luhan ke korea kita akan kemana"?tanya kai antusias.

"terserah "

"menurutmu yeol "

"terserah "

"aku ingin ke lotte world"kata luhan .membuat chanyeol melotot dan menatap tak percaya .

"heh itu hanya tempat bermain untuk anak anak luhan kau pikir kau masih kecil apa "

Baekhyun yang mendengar lottle world mendadak antusias ,

Padahal belum tentu ia diajak

"aku ingin kesana "

"aku tidak mau itu hanya untuk anak kecil "

"bagaimana dengan mu baekhyun "?kau mau ikut kan "?tanya kris sambil merangkul bahu baekhyun .membuat mata chanyeol melabar sekaligus ,

"eh a ..a aku diajak "?tanya baekhyun gagap .

Kris gemas lalu mengacak rambut baekhyun .chanyeol makin panas .

"tentu saja anggap saja selain perayaan kembalinya Luhan ke korea ,sekalian penyambutan kau sebagai teman baru kami iya kan luhan "

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum .

Baekhyun terenyuh …akhirnya ia punya teman

Setelah selama ini ia menyendiri akhirnya ada yang mengakuinnya

Ingin sekali ia memeluk teman teman barunya membayangkan bermain bersama .pergi bersama ah itu menyenagkan pikir baekhyun .tanpa ia sadari chanyeol terus menatap,baekhyun kesal ,chanyeol pikir baekhyun terpesona dengan ajakan kris .

..chanyeol meneloyor kepala baekhyun saat melihat namja mungil itu senyam senyum sendiri sdambil melamun .

Baekhyun yang kesal merasa imajinasi indahnya di ganggu melotot ke arah chanyeol .

"aku punya dosa apa hari padamu yeol "?

"kau membuatku jengkel "

"APA"?

"kau tuli ya ku bilang KAU MEMBUATKU JENGKEL "

"MEMANG AKU MELAKUKAN APA "?

"SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MENYEBALKAN "

"KAU LEBIH MENYEBALKAN TIANG JEMURAN "

"PENDEK BENALU "

"KAUUU"

Pertengkaran konyol mereka yang tidak ada habisnya membuat teman temanya berusaha melindungi telinga mereka .

Kris menpuk bahu luhan .

"kau lihat mereka kan "?

Luhan tersenyum .

"kau benar kris "

Dalam hati luhan senang sekaligus ..sedih ..

' _akhirnya kau sudah bisa melupaknya yeol'_

Tbc

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue flame**

 **Learn**

 **Chanbaek slight krisbaek**

 **Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamaan anda yang membaca karena banyaknya thypos**

 **Saya minta maaf**

 **Saya sadar tulisan saya buruk ,tapi saya gak maksa anda baca kok**

 **Buat yang mau saja kok :)**

 **Terus terima kasih banyak yang pada review walau hanya beberapa yang rajin tapi saya terharu *plak**

 **Oh berhubung masih bulan syawal**

 **Minal aidzin walfaidzin ya buat kalian yang setia nunggu**

 **Thanks sekian !**

 **Happy reading!**

Chanyeol menatap datar baekhyun yang tengah heboh memilih baju mana yang akan ia kenakan pagi ini,padahal chanyeol yakin baekhyun tidak mempunyai baju yang bagus.

Chanyeol mendengus sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya .

Kris berjanji akan menjemput baekhyun .,alasanya chanyeol enggan memberi tumpangan pada namja yang menjadi teman serumahnya selama satu tahunan itu .

"ahh ketemu "heboh baekhyun saat menemukan baju kesayanganya .

Chanyeol menoleh malas dan seketika melotot saat baekhyun dengan bangganya mengenakan sweeter yang sudah lusuh berrwarna hijau tua ,.sepertinya baju lawas .

"kau akan memakai baju jelek itu "?tanya chanyeolo tak percaya .

"enak saja baju jelek ,ini baju yang jarang aku pakai "

"kapan kau membelinya "?tanya chanyeol datar .

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir mengingat ingat .

"ah ulang tahunku ke ah aku lupa sepertinya saat usiaku 14 tahun "

Chanyeol menganga 4 tahun silam benar benar baju sejarah

"kau benar benar melarat ya"?

Baekhyun merengut .

"APA"?

"terserah kau saja untung aku tidak satu mobil denganmu "kata chanyeol sambil berlalu .

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya .

"memang kenapa dengan baju ini kata nenek aku manis kok "

 **Blue flame**

Baekhyun segera keluar dari rumah besar keluarga Park saat suara klakson mobil kris masuk ke pendengaranya .

Saat ia keluar ia bisa melihat luhan ,sehun ,kris ,kai chen tengah menatap baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah .

"jangan kaget "tiba tiba chanyeol muncul dari belakang dengan tampang malas.

"baekhyun ah bajumu .."luhan sedikit tidak enak ingin mengatakan kalau baju baekhyunh terlihat tidak pantas tapi tidak berani .

"kenapa kalian "?tanya baekhyun.

Sehun dan kai cekikikan .

"chanyeol kau ini kejam sekali dengan saudaramu "celetuk chen .

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mengurusnya siapa yang mengajak siapa yang bertanggung jawab "kata chanyeol malas,

"sudah ..sudah baekhyun apa tidak sebaiknya kau ganti baju "saran luhan .

"eh memang kenapa "?

"penampilanmu lebih mengerikan dari seorang gembel "chanyeol nyembur lagi .

"APA"?

"kalian duluan saja baekhyun aku yang urus ,kajja baek "kris segera menggandeng baekhyun menuju mobil mewahnya .

Sedang yang lainya mulai memasuki mobil masing masing .

Di dalam mobil hanya ada kris dan baekhyun .

"kris hyung memang kenapa dengan bajuku sih "?tanya baekhyun sambil mengembungkan pipinya .

Kris terkekeh .

"tidak ..err hanya apa itu baju sudah lama "?

"ya sekitar 4 tahun silam ,dulu itu hadiah ulang tahun dari nenek ,tapi dulu kebesaran

Jadi belum aku pakai "

"lalu kau memakainya baru sekarang "

"tidak juga aku memakai saat acara acara spesial "

"eh ..hhha"kris tertawa maksa ,entah kenapa ia gemas mendengar penuturan jujur dan polos.

Tiba tiba kris menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan .

"lhoh kok berhenti hyung "?bingung baekhyun .

Kris tersenyum ...sembari mengajak baekhyun masuk .

 **Blue flame**

Rombongan chanyeol dan gengnya sudah sampai di lottle world sekitar 15 menitan .

"ck kemana si bule jadi jadian itu sih "eluh sehun yang tampaknya mulai bosan .

"apa dia kewncan sendiri dengan baekhyun "celetuk chen ,

Chanyeol tetap tenang walau dalam hati ia juga sangat kesal dengan keduanya yang membuat nya menunggu .namja tampan itu tampak cool dengan kaca mata yang sejak pakai .

"hah itu mereka "kai dengan semangatnya menunjuk baekhyun dan kris yang akhirnya tampak juga batang hidungnya .

"kalian membuatku menunggu lama "protes sehun .

"eh baekhyun ganti baju ya "

Sontak semuanya mengarahkan tatapanya lagi ke arah namja mungil itu ,

Tampak penampilanya berbeda saat ini ia tengah mengenakan kaos panjang beerwarna putih dengan corak sederhana membuat penampilanya menarik .celananya yang tadi panjang ,menjadi celana pendek selutut sehingga kaki putih mulusnya keliahatan .

Wajahynya tambah manis ..

Chanyeol nyaris tidak berkedip untung saja ia mengenakan kaca mata .

"iya tadi kami mampir beli baju sebentar "jawab kris .

"ya sudah ayo kita masuk "ajak Luhan .

Baekhyun tak henti hentinya mengagumi wahana yang ada di dalamnya ,sorot matanya berbinar seperti anak anjing yang lucu .

Ia baru pertama kali ke tempat ini ,tempat yang ia impi impikan itu .

Dulu neneknya berjanji akan mengajaknya ,namun belum sempat neneknya menepati janjinya beliau keburu meninggal .

Chanyeol dengan jengkel mendorong kepala baekhyun .

"kau selalu saja menganggu kegiatan ku tahu "protes baekhyun .

"kegiatan norakmu kan "balas chanyeolo .

"biar saja huh "baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ,

Kris datang menengahi keduanya yang tampak seperti kucing dan anjing yang akan bergumul .

Itu dimata kris .

"baiklah ...jadi kau mau naik apa baekhyun "tanya kris sambil merangkul bahu baekhyun .

"roller coaster "baekhyun dengan semangatnya menjawab ,sedang chanyeol terkejut .

"janganh sok sok an deh baru pertama kesini langsung ingin naik wahana itu apa kau siap pipis di celana "

"yak kau ini kenapa yang ingin naik kan aku ,kenapa kau sewot atauuu"

Baekhyun menyeringai ..

"kau takut ya ..."ejek baekhyun membuat chanyeol emosi .

Sehun dan kai tertawa terpingkal pingkal .

Luhan hanya btersenyum .

"iya kan takut kan ..ngaku "

"jaga biacaramu ,,kita buktikan siapa yang penakut "tantang chanyeol nelepas kaca matanya dan menyimpanya di sakunya .

"tenang baekhyun aku selalu di sampingmu "bisik kris membuat wajah baekhyun sedikit memerah ia merasa ,terlindungi jika bersama kris ,

Sedangkan chanyeol mendengus .

"kau ikut naik "tanya sehun kepada luhan .

"kau tahu aku kan sehun ah ~"jawab luhan .

"aku lupa kau takut ketinggian hyung kalau begitu ayo jalan jalan "ajak sehun dan luhan pun menyanggupi .

 **Blue flame**

Kris dan baekhyun menatap datar chanyeol usai turun dari wahana roller coaster .

Terlihat chanyeol sedikit gemetar .dan sesekali berjalan terhuyung .

Untung chen dan kai memapahnya .

Baekhyun akui ,wahana itu benar benar memacu adrenalin .

Baekhyun berteriak sekeras kerasnya sambil memeluk erat kris yang duduk di sebelahnya .lalu chanyeol di saat yang lainya berteriak "WUAAAAA"

Chanyeol justru berteriak dengan suara bassnya yang menyeramkan " BRENGSEK TURUNKAN AKUUU" sungguh pribadi yang memprihatinkan .

Tidak berapa lama sehun dan luhan datang .

"aigoo chanyeol kau payah sekali "kata luhan sambil memberikan sebotolo minuman pada chanyeol ."aku ke toilet dulu "pamit sehun .

"ehhhe "chen ingin sekali tertawa ,tapi ia yakut dihajar sang macan .

"kalau begitu aku beli minuman dulu baekhyun kau pesan apa "?tanya kris .

"terserah hyung saja "

"aku ikut "sahut chen ,dan kai bersamaan .

Stiba tiba ponsel luhan bergetar .

"sebentar "pamit luhan .

Sehingga menyisakan baekhyun dan chanyeol di tempat itu .

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol prihatin ,chanyel benar benar payah .

"APA"?galak chanyeol .

Baekhyun mencibir ..

"gaya saja sok keren mental cemen "ejek baekhyun .

"KAU BERANINYA "tuding chanyeol dengan amarah menggebugebu .

"aku saja yang baru pertama naik saja biasa "kata baekhyun santai .

"CEREWET"

"santai chanyeol kau cepat tua jika marah marah terus "

Chanyeol menendang bangkunya kasar mendekati baekhyun .

"berani kau mengatakan hal itu lagi kau tak akan selamat "ancam chanyeol .

"ck kau ini memang kenyataanya kan payah "

Oke tombol emosi chanyeol sudah naik ke level puncak ...

Sreet

Tiba tiba baekhyun diseret paksa oleh chanyeol ..

"yak lepaskan aku ,,kau mau membawaku kemana "protes baekhyun .

"sekarang jika berani masuk ke sana "

Chanyeol menunjuk wahana rumah hantu .

Baekhyun memucat ,chanyeol menyeringai .

"kenapa kau takut "?ha"?sekarang giliran baekhyun yang diejek habis habisan .

"mulut saja sok sokan baru naik roller coaster saja bangganya selangit "

"aku berani "?baekhyun berucap lantang .

"hahha dan jika kau mati karena gelap di dalam bukan urusanku "cibir chanyeol .

"dengan kau "lanjut baekhyun .

"denganku ...maksudmu kau minta ditemani enak sekali hidupmu "

"bukan begitu ,hanya saja aku jadi penasaran apa tuan sok keren ini juga payah di rumah hantu "kata baekhyun sambil menunjuk nunjuk dada chanyeol .

Padahal dalam hatinya ..ia pasrah

Baekhyun bukan takut hantu ,,tapi takut gelap .

"oke kita buktikan siapa yang keluar lebih dulu itu pemenangnya "

:siapa takut "

"dan yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang "kata chanyeol sambil menyeringai .

"dan ...jauh jauh dariku aku tak ingin tubuhkku terkontaminasi phobiamu .

"YAKK"

 **Blue flame**

"loh kemana baekhyun dan chanyeol "tanya kris pada luhan .

"molla tadi aku tinggal mengangkat telephon sebentar mereka menghilang "

"ooh "kris terelihat tidak rela .

"ngomong ngomong telepon dari siapa "?

Luhan tersenyum ..

"krystal "

"YAKKK HWAAA"

Chanyeol tiba tiba memeluk kepala baekhyun saat baru sekitar 10 langkah mereka memasuki rumah hantu ,

"sekarang siapa yang dekat dekat huh "gerutu baekhyun .

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya .

Chanyeol lalu mendorong baekhyun .

"siapa juga yang mau dekat dekat denganmu "

"ike jauh jauh dariku "usir baekhyun kenyataanya mereka sama sama takut .

Baekhyun menyalakan senternya lebih terang setidaknya ada cahaya .

Tiba tiba muncul sosok berbaju putih dengan kepala berlumuran darah berdiri di hadapan mereka .

Keduanya memucat .

"YAAKKKKKK LARIIIIIIII"

Keduanya berlari mencari aman sendiri sendiri .

Sampai tiba tiba baekhyun tersandung menyebabkan senternya jatuh ..

"hah senterku hah gelap "

"aigooo bgaiamna ini "cemas baekhyun mencoba meraba raba senternya .

Chanyeol berlari lebih dulu ...

Sampai ia berhenti menyadari baekhyun tidak ada di belakangnya .

Dia sedikit terengah engah namun kemudian menyeringai ...

"aku mennag "ingin melankutkan perjalanan namun hatinya bimbang .

"ck apa benalu itu mati di dalam sana "

Tiba tiba kakinya memaksanya untuk berlari lagi ke belakang .

Bahkan hantu hantu tadi sudah tak ia hiraukan .

Chanyeol malas mengakuinya ..ya tapi ia khawatir .

Sedikit ..

Namun chanyeol tidak menemukan siapapun .

"sial apa dia kabur"?

Tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang meraba pungungungnya .

Chanyeol menoleh !

"HYAAAAAKKKK"

Chanyeol berlari justru kembali ke arah pintu masuk .

Sudah hampir 30 menit baekhyun dan chanyeol menghilang .

"ck apa perlu kita cari "

"sebentar lagi mereka juga kembali "

Dan benar tampak baekhyun dengan wajah masamnya

Sedang chanyeol dengan wajah merah entah karena apa .

"dari mana kalian "?tanya kris .

"rumah hantu "

Waah kau berani juga ke wahana itu yeol "canda kris .

"bagaimana dengan kau baekhyun kau berani juga "puji kris ,

"berani apanya dia kabur seenaknya dari wahana dasar licik .

"kan sudah kubilang senterku hilang ya aku kembali meminta senter eh kau tiba tiba menyusul keluar "

"asal kau tahu ya aku hampir sampai ke pintu keluar jika tidak _"chanyeol merasa ia hampir kelepsan .

"jika saja kenapa "?tanya kai dan di beri tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari sehun chen luhan dan kris .

"apa penting kita membahas ini ,yang jelas si pendek ini penakut "tunjuk chanyeol pada baekhyun .

"kau tidak bisa seenaknya menilaiku menyebalkan bahkan aku belum selesai "

"hahhha kalian lucu sekali aigoo "luhan benar benar gemas.

"sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan siang "ajak kris .

"Setuju aku sudah lapar "

"aku malas satu meja denganya "sinis chanyeol .

"kau pikir aku juga mau apa "?

Teman temanya hanya geleng geleng ...

bekhyun satu meja dengan kris ,luhan dan chen sedang chanyeol dengan sehun dan kai .

"enak tidak masakanya baek "tanya kris .

"enak "

Tiba tiba kris membersihkan sedikit noda di bibir baekhyun mmebuat baekhyun merona seketika sampai telinga .

Luhan yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya terenyum .

Di seberang meja rupanya chanyeol tak sengaja menyaksikan adegan itu .

Tatapanya berubah datar .

Tanganya yang memegang sendok dan garpu terkepal .

Sehun dan kai pun heran .

"kau kenapa yeol "?tanya kai .

Namun chanyeol tetap diam ..

"aku kenyang "

Mereka menghabiskan hari di lottle world sampai sore hari ,

Baekhyun dengan senangnya menaiki semua wahana .

Di temani kris tentunya .

Sedang chanyeol namja itu lebih asyik menikmati game sdalam ponselnya dari pada naik wahana ,yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil .

Tiba tiba luhan mendekat .

"kau tidak ingin naik wahana apapun yeol "?tanya luhan .

"tidak "

"hahhha "

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandnagnya pada baekhyun serta teman temanya yang tengah naik sebuah wahana "

"aku tidak kekanak kanakan seperti mereka "

Luhan tersenyum .

"aku melihat kau sudah berubah yeol "

"apanya yang berubah "?

"apa kau berpikir jika baekhyun itu menarik "lirih luhan .

"tidak "jawab chanyeol datar .

"aku tahu "

"apa maksudmu "

"aku senang setidaknya melihat jiwamu kembali yeol walaupun dengan sikap yang berbeda "kata luhan .

 **Blue flame**

"ahh lelahnya "baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang .

Ia melirik chanyeol yang juga sudah sejak tadi berada di atas ranjangnya .

Bahkan namja itu enggan mengganti pakaianya .

"heh yeol setidaknya ganti bajumu "

"jangan sok mengaturku "sahut chanyeol .

"aku kan hanya menyarankan ."

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa pakainya lalu menuju kamar mandi .

Chanyeol berdiri dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan ,perutnya terasa mual kepalanya pusing .

Ini kelemahan chanyeol pada wahana itu .

Ia segera menuju kamar mandi tanpa tahu jika kamar mandi kamarnya sedang di pakai baekhyun . di dalam kamar mandi baekhyun segera menanggalkan semua pakainaya

Sambil sesekali bernyanyi dengan nada sumbang .

Dan apesnya baekhyun lupa menguncinya ,,sehingga .

BRAKKK

"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya ,

Wajahnya memerah sempurna ,begitupun chanyeol ...

Ia tidak tahu jika baekhyun sedang mandi

Mereka berdua diam ..

Seakan belum sadar apa yang telah terjadi ..

Hingga beberapa detik sampai ..

"YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN "pekik baekhyun ..

"ak..aku ugh hoeeeek "

Baekhyun membatu ...

 **Tbc**

Ngebosenin yah ceritanya ...

Apa gak saya lanjut saja yah?

Bercanda kok !


	6. Chapter 6

Blue flame

Chanbaek and other ~

Learn

Cerita ini hanya karangan belaka bagi yang tidak suka tidak usah membaca

Saya gak akan paksa bagi kalian silent reader untuk review saya cukup sadar betapa buruk dan abal ff saya

Buat yang sudah review saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih

Btw ada yang mau sharing cerita ama saya ?

Saya butuh temen sharing sesame chanbaek shipper

Promo dikit ya

Twitter : sweet_vermin

Bbm :5806a30a

Hhha ok sekian dari saya

Happy reading !

Dokter tengah memeriksa keadaan chanyeol dengan seksama ,dengan memeriksa tekanan darah chanyeol yang ternyata cukup tinggi

Serta suhu tubuh chanyeol yang juga sama tingginya .

"bagaimana dokter keadaanya "?tanya baekhyun sambil melirik chanyeol yang tertidur akibat obat yang dokter suntikan tadi .

"dia hanya kelalahan dan sedikit demam besok ia akan baik baik saja "

"syukurlah terima kasih dokter "baekhyun membungkuk.

"saya pergi dulu dan kalian jaga diri kalian baik baik waktu itu sepertinya kamu yang sakit sekarang chanyeol "ujar dokter tersebut .

"ah ..benarkah jadi waktu itu anda juga yang memeriksa saya ".

Dokter itu tersenyum .

"tentu saja saya sudah menjadi dokter keluarga Park selama bertahun tahun dan saya cukup mengenal chanyeol "

"begitu ya ,tampaknya dokter sudah banyak dikenal sampai sampai bibi hapal nomor telephon dokter "kata baekhyun .pantas saja saat baekhyun panic melihat kondisi chanyeol bibi kim bergegas menuju telephon rumah .

Dokter itu terkekeh .

"sudah ya saya pamit dulu "

"terima kasih dokter "kata baekhyun ceria .

Setelah dokter tadi keluar baekhyun segera menuju ke kamar ,disana ia melihat makhluk yang selama ini baekhyun kenal dengan keangkuhanya tengah terbaring tak berdaya .

Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat ingat peristiwa di kamar mandi tadi .

Terlalu memalukan

Untung chanyeol dalam kondisi sekarat dan pandanganya yang tidak focus .

Jika tidak makhluk jakung itu pasti sudah melihat keadaan baekhyun tanpa sehelai benangpun dikamar mandi tadi ~

"huh "baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang miliknya sesekali melihat chanyeol yang tampaknya mengigaukan sesuatu .

Perlahan ia mendekati namja jakung itu .

"kau bisa sakit juga ya "?

"aku bisa melakukan apa saja saat ini chanyeol "

"aku bisa mengerjaimu "

"kau tidak bisa membalasku "

Baekhyun menatap wajah chanyeol yang sedikit berpeluh .

Diam diam namja pendek itu meremat kemeja bawahnya .

"tapi aku tidak sejahat itu "lirihnya .seharusnya baekhyun sennag musuhnya tumbang sehingga tidak ada yang akan mengoloknya atau mengganggunya namun entah kenapa perasaan baekhyun saat ini justru

Sedih ~

"cepat sembuh chanyeol "

Tanpa ia sadari setelah baekhyun bergegas menuju ranjangnya untuk tidur namja tampan itu sedikit membuka sebelah matanya ,dan sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah pucatnya .

 **Blue flame**

Chanyeol terbangun sambil memijit pelisnya .

Pusing ,dan berat ia merasakan perutnya agak mual .

Ia melirik ranjang sebelahnya yang sudah kosong .

"kemana sicebol itu "?gumanya .

Chanyeol melirik jam weker di atas nakas mejanya .

"masih terlalu pagi buat sibenalu itu pergi kesekolah "

Chanyeol bertanya Tanya sendiri sampai seseorang tiba tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya .

"kau sudah bangun "?tanya suara itu .

Ya itu baekhyun yang sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap.

Namun saat ini ia tengah membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur .

"kau sejak semalam belum makan apapun jadi aku buatkan bubur "kata baekhyun .

Chanyeol menatap datar baekhyun dan buburnya .

"kau menyuruhku emamkan makanan itu "?sinis chanyeol.

Senyum di wajah baekhyun memudar .

"memang ada yang salah "?kau sedang sakit seharusnya makan makanan yang tidak berat berat dulu "

"masalahnya bisa kan kau mencampur racun tikus ke bubur itu "

"aku tidak sejahat itu jika aku mau membunuhmu sudah sejak semalam kau kucekik "

Chanyeol mendelik kearah baekhyun tajam .

"lagi pula aku sudah bangun pagi pagi sekali untuk membuatkanya dank au malah_"

"kenapa kau lakukan hal itu "?tanya chanyeol memotong ocehan baekhyun .

"kenapa katamu "?baekhyun geram ia taruh bubur itu di meja dengan kasar untung tidak tumpah .

"terserah mau kau makan atau tidak aku tidak perduli "dan baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan sedikit berlari .

Chanyeol terheran heran .

"kenapa dia marah "?

"maksudku kan kenapa dia harus melakukan itu sendiri dia bisa kan dia meminta bibi kim "

Lalu chanyeol mengambil semangkuk bubur yang masih panas itu .

Sesuap demi sesuap namja tampan itu memasukan bubur ke dalam mulutnya .

"cis tidak buruk "

 **Blue flame**

Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus pagi ini .

Namja imut itu masih kesal dengan chanyeol .

Padahal ia sudah berniat baik tapi kenapa chanyeol selalu berprangsangka buruk padanya .

Apa orang miskin yang numpang dirumah orang kaya selalu dicurigai .

Biasanya setiap chanyeol memarahinya atau membentaknya itu tidak akan berefek apapun padanya namun kenapa pagi ini rasanya baekhyun ingin menangis .

Apa hatinya mulai sensitive?

Brukk

"ah mian mian "sesal baekhyun saking asyinya melamun sampai sampai ia menabrak siswa lain .

"baekhyun "

Baekhyun mendongkak ternyata Luhan yang ia tabrak .

"luhan hyung mian aku tidak sengaja "

"tidak apa apa baekhyun ah loh kok sendiri kau ditinggal chanyeol lagi "?baekhyun menggeleng .

"chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah dia sakit "

Luhan sedikit terkejut .

"eh sakit apa"?

"hanya demam mungkin kelalahan kemarin "baekhyun sedikit tertegun melihat wajah khawatir Luhan .

"kalau begitu nanti aku akan ke rumahnya duluan ya baekhyun "pamit Luhan .

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum .

"Luhan tampak begitu cemas apa jangan jangan ~!"

"woiiii"

"YAK "baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat dirinya dikagetkan duo sehun dan kai .

"Cuma sendirian baek "?tanya Kai .

"chanyeol tidak masuk "

"sudah kuduga sicemen itu "celetuk sehun .

"eh "

"hhha jangan dengarkan si albino ini kami masuk kelas saja kalau begitu "

Diam diam ada seseorang yang memperhatikan intweraksi antara sehun baekhyun dan Kai.

Karena chanyeol tidak masuk para anggita gengnya pergi entah kemana .

Baekhyun tengah berjalan di lorong koridor dengan damai sampai sebuah suara menginstrupsinya .

"heiiii kau "baekhyun menoleh malas .

"aku "?tunjuk baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri .

"siapa lagi tidak ada makhluk lain disini kecuali kau"kata orang itu .

Orang itu segera berjalan kearah baekhyun ,.

"iku aku "paksa orang itu .

"heeee mau kemana "

Dan isinilah mereka berada di sebuah rung kecil tepatnya di ujung sekolah paling utara .

"tempat apa ini "

"ini adalah tempat klup madding "

"apa itu "?

"majalah dinding "

"sudahlah tidak penting jadi kau ada perlu apa "?tanya baekhyun to the point .

"baiklah pertama kenalkan namaku "

"namaku Byun baekhyun "

"aku sudah tahu"baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau ytahu hamper satu sekolah tahu siapa D,O kyungsoo itu "

"benarkah kau seterkenal itu "?kenapa aku tidak tahu "?tanya baekhyun polos .

"kau saja yang kuper "dengus kyungsoo .

"jadi apa maumu "?

"begini byun aku hanya ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan para pangeran pangeran disekolah kita "?

"pangeran siapa yang kau maksud"?bingung baekhyun .

"astaga kau hampir setiap hari bersama sama kau belum mengetahui status derajat mereka disini"?heboh kyungsoo.

"memang apa status nya "baekhyun semakin bingung .

"baiklah aku kan menjelaskan dari awal "kyungsoo membenarkan letak kaca mata bulatnya .

"pangeran ke tiga adalah Xi Luhan dia adalah namja paling cantik istilahnya flower boy disekolah ini dia paling banyak mempunyai fansboy dia anak dari penfgusaha sukses china merupakan murid pertkaran pelajar korea china "jelas kyungsoo .

"benarkah luhan hyung sehebat itu "?kagum baekhyun .

"astaga kau bahkan berani memangilnya hyung sepertinya kau sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka "

"sudah lanjutkan ceritamu "

"berikutnya Wu YI FAN atau Kris dia itu masih saudara sepupu dengan luhan dia paling tampan disekolah ini lihat saja senyumnya yang cool dia juga anak konglomerat lahir di Canada dia ke korea saat embginjak smp "

"terakhir park chanyeol "kyungsoo menyeringai .

"park chanyeol termasuk pangeran tidak salah "?

"hehhh chanyeol itu pangeran nomor satu di sekolah kita "

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya .

"dia itu terkenal paling cool diantara kris dan luhan banyak yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya namun ia tolak ia juga pernah memiliki hubungan dengan saudara luhan "?

Baekhyun terkejut .

"hubungan apa "?maksudmu chanyeol berpacaran "?

Kyungsoo menyeringaii .

"ceritakan dulu apa hubunganmu dengan chanyeol kenapa kalian terlihat berangkat bersama "?

Baekhyun membisu ia yakin chanyeol pasti mangamuk kalau rahasia jika ia numpang dirumah chanyeol nyebar ke namja tukang gossip ini .

"aku tidak ada hubungan apapun denganya "

"benarkah "?

"iya "keringat dingin mulai turun di pelipis baekhyun .

"heh mata mataku banyak ada yang melihatmu masuk ke rumah chanyeol"

Skakmat .

"apa penting bagimu "?

"heii fans chanyeol menayakan hal itu di website ku "

"apa untungnya bagiku "

"KAUUU"kyungsoo Nampak geram .

"aku bisa saja menyebarkan berita yang tidak tidak tentangmu dan bersiaplah diamuk oleh puluhan fans chanyeol di sekolah ini "

Baekhyun terkejut .

"lihat ini "

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel mewahnya dan menujukan banyak foto yang ternyata foto chanyeol dengan dirinya saat tak sengaja terlihat berdua di lotte world serta saat mereka adu mulut di depan rumah atau sekolah atau tempat umum lainya "

"KAU DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKAN FOTO FOTO ITU DASAR PENGUNTIT "

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan nyaring baekhyun .

"ia bisa melihat wajah chanyeol merah padam .

"Sabar dan tenang aku tidak akan menyebarkanya asal kau berutahu aku dulu siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan apa hubunganmu dengan chanyeol "

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak .jika jujur ia bisa dikubur chanyeol hidup hidup .

"katakan apa kau anak pembantunya "?

"baiklah aku .aku aku iya aku tinggal dirumahnya hanya itu tidak lebih "

Kyungsoo terkejut .

"tinggal dalam status apa "

"status numpang lah apa kau pikir status apa lagi "?emosi baekhyun .

"bisa kan kau istrinya diam diam "

"APA"?

"sudah kemarikan ponselmu "paksa kyungsoo .

"untuk apa "?

"sudah kemarikan "

Dan kyungsoo mencatat nomor ponsel baekhyun .

"mulai sekarang kita berteman "

Kata kyungsoo santai .

"apa "?aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu "tolak baekhyun .

"kau pasti emmbutuhkanku karena setelah ini kau akan banyak dibenci fans para pangeran sekolah "

"kenapa apa salahku memangnya "?

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu bahu baekhyun .

"kau akan tahu nanti dan aku akan membantumu "

Lalu kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan baekhtyun yang berusha mencerna pa yang terjadi .

"astaga orang aneh itu "

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sentyum licik terpatri di wajah manisnya .

"aku dapat kartu AS "

Brukk

"sial "umpat kyungsoo .

"maaf aku tidak sengaja "

"astaga kai kau ini "geram sehun saat menabrak kyungsoo sampai terjatuh dan kaca matanya terlepas .Tadi mereka tengah asyik bercanda .

"Sekali lagi maaf "kai membantu namja itu berdiri lalu menyerahkan kaca matanya .kyungsoo merebut kaca mata itu dengan kasar .

"woow exrtrem sekali namja itu kai "

"ck molla sehun rasanya aku pernah bertemu orang itu sebelumnya tapi dimana ya "?

"Dasar pelupa "

"YAK "

Di tempat lain kyungsoo melepas kaca matanya dan tersenyum hampar mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang selalu ia simpan di saku dompetnya .

"kim jong in " gumanya .

 **BLUE FLAME**

"BAEKHYUN "panggil kris saat melihat baekhyun tengah menju kelasnya .

"kris hyung "binary baekhyun ,sungguh ia tak menyangka ternya Kris adalah pangeran di sekolah ini .

"aku dengar chanyeol absen "

"iya dia sakit demam "

"hoo benarkah .eh ayo ke kantin "

 _ **Di kantin '~**_

Kris dan baekhyun tampak menikmati makan siang berdua .

Sampai baekhyun menyadari jika banyak siswa siswi yang melihat ke arahnya .

Ternyata benar kris bukan orang sembarangan .

Terbukti dengan pandangan benci yang semua orang tunjukan padanya .

"kris hyung "

"ya"?

"Sadar tidak kenapa mereka menatap kita berdua terus "jujur baekhyun merasa rishi .

"abaiakan saja mungkin karena kita hanya berdua biasanya kana da Luhan ,Chanyeol,sehun kai lay dan chen "

"benar juga kemana mereka "?

"molla tidak ada chanyeol memang terasa sepi "celetuk kris.

Baekhyun diam benar juga biasanya chaneyol selalu menjadi sumber keributan gengnya .

"Kris hyung ,aku baru tahu jika kau termasuk orang yang popular di sekolah ini "

"benarkah aku merasa tidak ada yang special denganku "

Baekhyun tersenyum inilah yang baekhyun suka dari kris sifat rendah hatinya .

"kau bahkan mendapat julukan pangeran bersama Luhan Dan chanyeol "

"itu hanya aggapan mereka saja ,aku bukanlah pangeran lagi pula jika aku pangeran apa kau mau jadi tuan putrinya "?

"uhuk uhukkk"baekhyun seketika tersedak dengan wajah memerah sempurna .

"hahha aku bercanda baekhyunee "kekeh chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut baekhyun sambil tersenyum .dan perlakuan Kris itu semakin membuat seisi kantin ingin membunuh baekhyun saat ini juga.

Akhirnya sekolah hari ini selaesai .

Baekhyun dengan semangat mencangking tasnya menuju gerbang anmun beberapa yeoja menghadangnya .

"kau yanga namanya byunn baekhyun"?tanya yeoja itu .

"iya kenapa "?baekhyun heran kenapa ia menjadi terkenal tiba tiba .

"kuperingatkan kau jangan dekat dekat dengan Kris "

"Luhan juga "

"chanyeol juga "

"sehun juga "

"apalagi KAI "Pekik salah satu yeoja agak gemuk .

"lay dan chen juga "imbuh dua yeoja krempeng .

Baekhyun melongo mereka semua temanya kenapa tidak boleh dekat dekat .

"mereka temanku apa salahnya berteman dengan mereka "?

"eonni lihat namja cebol jelek ini bilang ia teman mereka "histeris salah satu yeoja .

"manamungkin mereka mau berteman denganmu "tuding salah satu yeoja sepertinya ketua geng

Baekhyun meghela nafas .

"minggir aku mau lewat "

"katakan pada kami apa hubungan mu dengan pangeran sekolah kenapa kemarin aku melihatmu di lotte world bersama meraka "

Baekhyun merasa atmosfir di sekitarnya semakin terasa tidak enak .

"sudah kukatakan aku teman mereka "

"TIDAK MUNGKINN"koor semua gerombolan yeoja itu .

BYURRRRRRR

Baekhyun mematung dirasa tubuhnya bsah kuyup dengan cairan yang baunya menyengat .

"ini peringatan berani kau dekat dekat dengan mereka kau akan tahu akibatnya dasar namja jelek "cibir salah satu yeoja itu .

Baekhyun geram seragamnya kotor padahal besok masih harus dipakai .

"PABBOOOOOO"umpatnya

 **Blue flame**

Chanyeol tengah asyik memainkan games di ponselnya sambil bersandar di kamarnya .

Tok tok

"masuk "

"aku tahu kau tidak benar benar sakit parah Park "

"kau membolos Lu"?tanya chanyeol melihat luhan datang .

"tidak ini sudah jam pulang sekolah "

"hanya sendiri "

"sengaja "

Luhan melirik ranjang disebelah ranjang milik chanyeol .

"baekhyun tidur disini"?tanya Luhan .

"heemm"

"wah kalian bahkan sudah satu kamar "

"apa maksudnya itu "?

"santai chanyeol aku hanaya bercanda bagaimana keadaanmu "?tanya luhan .

"seperti yang kau lihat aku masih hidup kan "dengus chanyeol .

Luhan tersenyum .

"chanyeol sudah lama aku tidak datang kemari dan kamar mu sudah banyak berubah "

"tentu saja tidak selamanya aku menggunakan perabotan anak anak kan "

Luhan terkekeh .

"rumah masih sepi keluargamu belum pulang "?

"entahlah mereka bilang hanya satu minggu tapi belum ada kabar juga "

"chanyeol "

"heem "

"apa kau sudah melupakan krystal "?tanya Luhan membuat Chanyeol tercengang .

"maaf jika aku membahas ini hanya melihat sekarang kehadiran baekhyun aku jadi_"

"jangan kaitkan hal itu dengan orang itu "

"benarkah "?

Chanyeol mendengus .

"aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan krystal "lirih chanyeol .

"termasuk jika ada baekhyun "

"kenapa bawa bawa dia sih mereka berbeda ibarat langit dan bumi jika kau meragukan perasaanku pada krystal gara gara kehadiran namja itu kau sungguh konyol xi luhan "

"aku tak pernah ragu akan persaanmu pada krystal aku bahkan masih dengan jelas mendengar janjimu pada krystal bahkan selama 3 tahun ini."jelas Luhan .

"hanya aku melihatmu tatapanmu yang pernah kau tujukan pada krystal sama seperti tatapan yang kau tujukan pada baekhyun "

"APA ja..ja ngan bercanda itu tidak mungkin "chanyeol mendadak salah tingkah .

Dan lagi Luhan menangkap itu .

"jangan menatapku seperti itu Luhan sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana kabarnya "

Luhan tersenyum .

"dia berada di China dia menanyakanmu dan mungkin merindukanmu "kata luhan .

"benarkah itu "chanyeol tersenyum kecut .

"yeol jika disuruh memilih siapa yang kau pilih "?

"heh"?

"antara baekhyun atau krystal "

"XI LUHAN AKU SUD_"

"jawab dengan hatimu "potong Luhan cepat .

Chanyeol membisu .

 _ **Swing~**_

Baekhyun dengan lemas berjalan menuju ke kamarnya hari ini banyak hal yang terjadi .

Cklekk

Baekhyun mematung saat melihat luhan berada di kamar chanyeol dan terlihat mereka tengah asyik bercanda ,bodohnya baekhyun tidak mendengar dengan jelas suara tawa luhan .memang luhan dan chanyeol tadi tengah bercanda membicarakan masa lalu mereka yang konyol .

"baekhyun ah kau sudah pulang astaga ada apa denganmu "kaget Luhan saat melihat baekhyun basah kuyup.

"astaga bau apa ini menjijikan "chanyeol segera menutupi hidungnya .

"eh "baekhyun sadar itu bau dirinya yang disiram air comberan .

"KELUAR DARI SINI PERUTKU MAU MUNTAH AKU TIDAK TAHAN BAUNYA "teriak chanyeol mengusir usir baekhyun .

"chanyeol kau terlalu kasar "marah Luhan .

"aku keluar dulu maaf manganggu "baekhyun segera berlari keluar .

"chanyeol kau berlebihan kau tidak lihat kondisi baekhyun tadi "

"aku lihat tapi perutku banar banr sedang tidak tahan dengan bau busuk seperti itu ""

Äish kau ini "gemas Luhan segera menyusul baekhyun .

Luhan saat ini berada di depan rumah mewah keluarga Park .

"BAEKHYUN "luhan meneriakinya .

Dan berakhirlah mereka disini di taman belakang rumah keluarga Park .

Äpa yang terjadi padamu baekhyun ah "?tanya Luhan Khawatir.

Äh ano aku hanya terjatuh tadi "

"bohong ""

Baekhyun terkejut kenapa Luhan bisa tahu ia berbohong .

"jawab aku baekhyun ,kau dikerjai siswa lain kan "?

Ëh "

"pasti karena chanyeol tidak ada "geram Luhan .

"kenapa luhan hyung apa hubunganya dengan chanyeol "?

"luhan menghela nafas .

""pasti itu ulah fans kami yang terlalu berlebihan itu kan ,aku sudah mendengar desas desus fans immature itu semenjak awal masuk sekolah ,yang mereka takuti hanya chanyeol ,maaf baekhyun mungkin secara tidak langsung berteman dengan kami membuatmu terkena hal seperti ini "sesal Luhan .

Baekhyun menunduk ternyata benar selama ini baekhyun dekat dengan orang orang special ia bahkan tidak tahu jika chanyeol juga special jika fans chanyeol tahu ia sering mengerjai chanyeol habislah dia .

"baekhyun ah "

Ëh maaf luhan hyung "

"kami berjanji para fans itu tidak akan menganggumu lagi "kata luhan mantap .

"dulu kami juga mempunyai teman namanya Leon dia orang inggris dia juga dikerjai oleh fans kami sampai ia tidak tahan lalu keluar "luhan berucap dengan nada sedih .

"tidak apa apa Luhan hyung sekarang aku sadar selama ini aku berteman dengan orang orang terkenal ehhhe aku sedikit bangga"cengir baekhyun .

"baekhyun ah "luhan tertegun melihat senyum manis baekhyun .

"baekhyun tetaplah menjadi teman kami "

"luhan hyung ""

"karena setiap ada kamu chanyeol terlihat berbeda "

Ëh "?

 **Blue flame**

Setelah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dapur ,sebenarnya baekhyun masih trauma dengan mandi di kamarr mandi kamarnya .jadi aia mandi di dapur .

Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan ia melihat chanyeol menatapnya datar .

Hari ini baekhyun lelah sekali jadi ia putuskan tidak ingin berdebat dengan. chanyeol .

Ia melewati chanyeol begitu saja dan tidur dengan memunggungi chanyeol membuat mendadak chanyeol jengkel .

"tidak sopan bahkan kau menyadari jika tuan rumah disni masih hidup bahkan kau tidak menyapanya "

Baekhyun segera bangkit melihat dengan malas chanyeol yang bersedekap angkuh sambil bersandar di ranjangnya .

"bagaiamana kabarmu tuan Park "Tanya baekhyun malas.

"baik karena seharian ini tidak melihat kau hidupku tentram dan damai "

"baguslah kau sudah meminum obatmu "Tanya baekhyun .

"siapa kau apa penting bagimu tahu aku sudah meminum benda itu atau belum ""baekhyun menghela nafas salah lagi .

Ÿak siapa suruh kau tidur "marah chanyeol .

Baekhyun bergegas bangkit lagi .

"apa maumu chanyeol aku lelah "

"buatkan aku makanan aku lapar "perintah chanyeol bak seorang raja .

"seseorang mengatakan padaku tadi pagi jika masakan buatan ku mengandung racun tikus "sindir baekhyun membuat chanyeol mendengus .

"cerewet cepat buatkan !kau tidak tahu aku sedang sakit aku seharian tidak makan oh atau kau senang jika aku tidak makan lalu mati kelaparan "cerocos chanyeol .

"berisik "lama lama baekhyun kesal juga akhirnya dengan malas ia beranjak ke dapur dari pada mendengarkan cingcongan chanyeol yang memerahkan telinga .

Chanyeol tersenyum samar melihat tingkah baekhyun kalau sedang kesal .

Ëh "chanyeol ememgangi jantungnya yang tiba tiba berdetak tak karuan .

"ini makanlah ""baekhyun menyodorkan semangkuk sup hangat pada chanyeol .

Dengan tidak sabaran chanyeol merebut sup itu .

Baekhyun lalu kembali ke ranjangnya .

"heh siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur hah "

"Äpalagi yeol aku lelah "

"makanku sudah selesai sekarang ambilkan air minum aku harus minum obat ""baekhyun mendengus lalu sengan kaki yang dihentak hentakan ia mengambilkan air untuk chanyeol .

Setelah chanyeol meneguk habis air dan obatnya baekhyun akan segera tidur sungguh matanya terasa berat .

"heh tugasmu masih belum selesai ""

ÄPA LAGIIII"kesal baekhyun .

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKU "

Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran .

"bawa mangkuk ini ke dapur aku tidak ingin ada semut disini "

Ok ini yang terakhir baekhyun benar benar geram dengan tingkah chanyeol .

Dengan kesal namaj imut itu membawa mangkuk gelas tadi ke dapur sambil membanting pintu .

Tidak tahu apa kalau ia tengah kesal dengan chaneyol .

Tunggu kenapa kesal harus dengan chanyeol "?

Sebenarnya dikerjai bukan masalah besar namun ia sangat kesal saat melihat luhan berada di kamar chanyeol ,dan chanyeol yang memarahinya .

Pertanyaanya kenapa ia kesal ,bukankah Luhan teman baiknya chanyeol bahkan Luhan baik padanya juga?

Apa kau cemburu baek?

 **Blue flame**

Setelah kembali ke kamarnya baekhyun menatap tajam chanyeol .

"kenapa melotot begitu kau pikir aku takut dengan tatapanmu itu ""

Baekhyun cemberut .

"sekarang pijiti aku ""titah chanyeol .

Äku lelah aku tidak mau aku bukan babumu ""

"wah sekarang sok jadi tuan rumah disni "

"terserah kenapa tidak minta dipiji luhan saja tadi ""gerutu baekhyun .

Äku mendengarnya ""

"deg "

"pijiti aku atau aku akan memberui tau semua orang kalau benda kebanggaanmu itu payah "

Baekhyun menegang .

"jangan dikira aku tidak melihatnya ,barangmu benar benar payah

Apalagi bentuknya sama saat aku masih jun_"

"YAK HENTIKAN "Pekik baekhyun histeris dengan wajah memerah sempurna .

Kalau begitu pijiti aku dan jangan lupa pakai sarung tanganmu ,.

Oke baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya .

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa baekhyun memijit pundak chanyeol .

"kau kurang gizi ya sudah SMA masih sekecil itu ""

Tuuk

"jangan bahas itu lagi "

Cukup lama baekhyun emmeijiti tubuh chanyeol dengan keinginan tuan park yang aneh eneh dan berpindah pindah tempat .

Puuk

Kepala baekhyun terkulai di samping ranjang chanyeol saat memijat lengan chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak pegal sama sekali chanyeol hanya ingin mengerjainya .Bagi chanyeol melihat baekhyun sengsara adalah kebahagianya ..entah kenapa juga baekhyun menurut saja ,itu juga yang membuat sejak tadi chanyeol heran .

Sejenak chanyeol melihat wajah baekhyun yang tertidur .

Sial cukup manis …..dan bibir tipis itu secara tidak langsung ia sudah menikmati rasanya ..

Dan tiba tiba ia teringat percakapanya dengan luhan ..

" _yeol jika disuruh memilih siapa yang kau pilih "?_

" _heh"?_

" _antara baekhyun atau krystal "_

Chanyeol menghela nafas ..ia bingung dengan semua ini …

Dan yang membuat namja tampan itu bingung kenapa tiba tiba ia paksa tubuhnya yang masih lemas itu untuk menggendong namja imut yang tertidur di samping ranjangnya dengan tanganya yang terulur menyelimuti musuhnya itu dengan selimut tebal ?

 **To be continued**

 **Kyungsoo masuk dalam peran jeng jeng …buat yang penasaran ama krystal tunggu saja !,kyungsoo jadi ooc jadi karakternya beda banget ama di real lifenya ….**

 **Btw ABS Mami baek bikin aku jerit jeritan kyaaaa tapi VCR nya bikin aku nyaris pingsan**

 **Gilak cantik bgt oii**

 **Mind to review**

BYE BYE


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue Flame**

 **Learn**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Cast:**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Kris**

 **Luhan**

 **Dll**

 **Akhirnya bisa update lagi ..**

 **Thanks yang udah pada review**

 **Saya hanya sedikit kecewa yang review turun**

 **Atau mungkin ceritanya makin absurd**

 **Oke sebelumnya saya pernah bilang saya gak paksa kalian untuk review**

 **Tapi saya juga manusia itu manusiawi buat orang yang bikin cerita**

 **Dan ceritanya direspon pasti seneng kan ?**

 **Saya juga berpikir untuk menghentikan ni ff tapi kalau liat yang review jadi semangat lagi walaupun sedikit :)**

 **Sekian curhatan absurd saya !**

 **Happy reading !**

Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya perlahan saat dirasa sinar matahari masuk ke indra penglihatanya .

Dirinya sempat terkejut5 saat berada diatas ranjangnya ,seingatnya terakhir kemarin malam ia sedang melayani tuan muda Park itu .

Dan mungkin ia ketiduran ,

Lantas apa chanyeol yang memindahkanya ke ranjang?

Memikirkan hal kecil itu wajah baekhyun memanas ,

Apa si angkuh Park itu ?

Sampai ia menyadari jam wekernya sudah menunjukan pukul 06.15

"MWOO"

 **Chanbaek**

Dengan tergesa gesa baekhyun memasuki mobil chanyeol .

"kau lama sekali apa kau pikir aku ini supirmu "?sinis chanyeol .

"salah sendiri kau tidak membangunkanku "sungut baekhyun.

"memangnya aku ini perawatmu hah membangunkanmu ingat kau ini hanya numpang "sewot chanyeol .

"huhhhh terserah "baekhyun tak habis fikir ada saja ahal yang chanyeol lontarkan untuk menghinanya .

Keheningan terjadi di mobil hingga perjalanan menuju ke sekolah .

Drrttt drttttt

Ponsel baekhyun bergetar .

Chanyeol sempat melirik melalui kaca mobilnya cukup penasaran siapa yang mengirimi pesan pada baekhyun .

.

Baekhyun menatap datar layar ponselnya saat melihat si pengirim pesan .

 _From : none_

 _To:baekhyun_

 _Setelah sampai disekolah temui aku di koridor_

 _Aku menunggumu_

 _Sahabat baikmu_

"dasar orang aneh "celetuk baekhyun ,membuat chanyeol menatap heran kearahnya .

"APA"?galak baekhyun ,chanyeol mengabaikanya .

Setelah sampai disekolah baekhyun buru buru turun ,dan dapat dirasakan tatapan tajam para yeoja seisi sekolah.

Nyali baekhyun menciut ,ini pasti karena chanyeol ada bersamanya .

Biasanya juga begitu tapi kenapa mereka seakan benar benar ingin mencincangnya .

Sedang chanyeol berlalu begitu saja tak peduli .

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dibelakang chanyeol menuju kelas ,sampai sebuah lengan menariknya kuat .

"yak apa apaan kau "kesal baekhyun kepada si penarik .

Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit heran dengan namja yang menarik lengan baekhyun .

"siapa kau "?tanya chanyeol dingin .

"aku temanya kami ada urusan byeee "chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli .

"kau ada perlu apalagi denganku hah "kesal baekhyun kepada kyungsoo .

"kau ini galak sekali sih"

Baekhyun menatap sebal .

"apa maumu "

"begini kemarin aku sudah memberi tahu para website chanyeol jika kau ini pembantunya "

"APA"?emosi baekhyun mendadak naik ,.

"jadi mereka meminta satu permintaan ,mereka menginginkan foto chanyeol saat tidur karena kau pembantunya kan kau bisa seenaknya masukkamar chanyeol bukan "?kata kyungsoo tanpa dosa .

"AKU TIDAK MAU "tolak baekhyun .

"YAK BERANI KAU MENOLAK "

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT DENGANMU "kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya tak tahan dengan suara nyaring baekhyun n.

"lihat saja nanti jika kau menolaknya aku bisa menyebarkan foto yang tidak tidak "ancam kyungsoo .

"Sebarkan saja kau pikir aku takut hah "?tantang baekhyun .

Kyungsoo berpikir keras dilihat dari ncara bicaranya sepertinya baekhyun memang tidak main main .

"oke lihat saja nanti "

"terserah "baekhyun berlalu namun kyungsoo mengikutinya ia berpikir keras bagaimana cara agar baekhyun mau membantunya .membantu kelicikanya ia bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dengan foto itu .

"jangan mengikutiku "

"siapa yang mengikutimu kepedean "

"hah "?

"dasar burung hantu "ejek baekhyun .

 **Blue flame**

"oh bos chanyeol sudah hadir "dindir sehun saat melihat chanyeol sudah duduk di markas mereka .

"bagaimana kabarmu yeol "

"seperti yang kalian lihat aku masih hidup "

"jika kau sudah mati kami sudah menyiapkan bunga krisan kok "imbuh kai .

Tentunya langsung mendapat deathglare dari ketua Park .

"mana baekhyun kau meninggalkanya lagi "?tanya kris .

"hanyut ke laut mungkin "jawab chanyeol asal sambil meminum minuman .

"ck kakak yang jahat "chen dan lay geleng geleng .

"mana Luhan "?tanya chanyeol saat dirasa tak melihat keberadaan namja cantik itu .

"belum berangkat mungkin agak terlambat "jawab Kris .

"kajja kita ke kelas "ajak Lay .

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"hey byun baek kau bisa memikirkan permintaan ku itu sekali lagi "

"heh kyungsoo kau pikir aku dan chanyeol itu akur apa "?kami seperti kucing dan anjing jika ia sampai tau aku mengambil fotonya diam diam bisa bisa dia langsung membunuhku "kata baekhyun heboh .

"iya aku tahu tidak usah antusias begitu "tanggap kyungsoo datar .

Baekhyun terengah engah rasanya pagi pagi sudah megeluarkan banyak tenaga .

"ya sudah kalau tahu jangan libatkan aku "

Kyungsoo melihat rombongan chanyeol akan berpapasan denganya dan baekhyun di tangga (ceritanya baekhyun dari atas dan rombongan chanyeol dari bawah ) seketika ide jahil melintas di otak kecilnya .

Disaat mereka hampir berpapasan ,kyungsoo langsung mendorong baekhyun dari atas tangga ,hingga menubruk dan menimpa chanyeol keduanya sama sekali tidak tahu jika berpapasan karena chanyeol sedang ngobrol bersama sehun ,dan baekhyun berjalan sambil terus menolak permintaan kyungsoo .

"YAK"

BRUGHH

CUP .

Semua yang ada disana terkejut terlebih baekhyun ,ia bisa merasakan bibirnya menempel padabenda kenyal yang sepertinya pernah ia rasakan ,sedangkan chanyeol yang ada dibawah masih diam mematung .

Sehun ,kai membulatkan matanya ,kris hanya diam lay dan chen bahkan sampai membekap mulutnya .

Kyungsoo dengan liciknya memotret adegan itu dan langsung disave .

'hhhha kena kau '

BUGHHH

"ahh "baekhyun meringis saat chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya kasar .

Kris langsung membantu baekhyun berdiri sambil memegangi lenganya .

"BRENGSEK SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI "marah chanyeol .

Secepat kilat baekhyun menoleh ke arah tempat kyungsoo dan dilihatnya namja bermata bulat tadi sudah melarikan diri .

"YAK D.O KYUNGSOOO JANGAN MELARIKAN DIRI KAU BRENGSEK "baekhyun emosi .

Chanyeol masih mengusap usap bibirnya .

Menatap marah baekhyun .

"kau pasti sengaja kan "tuduh chanyeol .

"bisa bisanya kau menuduhku jelas jelas aku didorong oleh kyungsoo "baekhyun membela diri .

"SIAL "umpat chanyeol bergegas ke kamar mandi diikuti oleh sehun ,lay dan chen .

Sedangkan Kai menatap kepergian kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan ,ia dengan jelas melihat aksi bejat kyungsoo pada baekhyun .

"baekhyun kau tidak apa apa "?tanya kris .

Tiba tiba baekhyun merosot ke lantai sambil emmegangi bibirnya .

"baekhyun "?

"apa salahku nkris hyung "?

"nde"?

"kenapa banyak yang tak menyukaiku "?

"keu inbi bicara apa baekhyun "?

Baekhyun diam sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya .sejujurnya ia merasa harga dirinya jatuh ,karena kejadian tadi .

Mencium chanyeol "?dan setelah itu namja angkuh itu makin membenci dirinya .

"katakan padaku siapa dia ,sepertinya dia bukan orang baik baekhyun ah "

Ya baekhyun sadar sejak awal kyungsoo orang yang licik oleh karena itu baekhyun tidak menanggapinya .

"kris hyung setelah ini pasti chanyeol akan semakin membenciku "lirih baekhyun ,

"tidak percayalah chanyeol tak pernah membencimu "

"dia pasti akan semakin mengataiku hal hal yang tidak tidak "frustasi baekhyun .

"tennagkan dirimu aku hapal siapa chanyeol itu ,"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tenang setidaknya jika ada kris ia merasa dilindungi .

"baekhyun ah aku dengar kemarin kau dikerjai oleh anak anak disini apa itu benar "?

Baekhyun menunduk .

"katakan siapa mereka ,aku akan menemui mereka "

Baekhyun mendongkak.

"lupakan saja kris hyung biarkan mereka bertingkah sesuka mereka "jawab baekhyun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya .

Kris tersenyum .

"aku pasti akan melindungimu baek "kata kris sungguh sungguh sambil mengusak rambut baekhyun baekhyun cukup tertegun melihat kesungguhan kris ,dan dapat dirasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya dan membuat tubuhnya semakin mematung

Di toilet~~~

Chanyeol masih membersihkan bibirnya dengan air sampai memerah .

"mau kau bersihkan berapa kali bekasnya juga tidak bakal hilang "celetuk chen .

"berisik "

"sudahlan yeol itu kecelakaan lagi pula baekhyun juga tidak sengaja jika dia tak menimpamu bisa saja dia jatuh membentur lantai "sambung Lay

"lebih baik membentur lantai sampai gagar otak dari pada menimpa ku dan menci_aish sudahlah "

Lay dan chen terkekeh melihat chanyeol salah tingkah .

"itu benar hyung bukanya itu juga bukan yang pertama bagi kalian "?kata sehun santai tanpa ia sadari ia telah kelepasan dan dirasakan aura membunuh chanyeol menguar .

"apa maksudnya "?tanya chen dan Lay bersamaan .

'mati aku 'batin sehun .

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi seperti biasa chanyeol dan gengnya sudah berada dikantin bersama .

Sudah ada sehun dengan lebam di sekitar matanya jangan tanya itu ulah siapa .

Chanyeol yang mengaduk aduk jusnya .

Dan tak lama kris datang bersama dengan baekhyun yang nampak tidak tennag memperhatikan sekitar .

Pasalnya semuanya tengah menatapnya .

"abaikan saja "bisik kris baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan baru saja ia duduk sudah mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari chanyeolo .

"aku jadi tidak selera makan jika da dia "sinis chanyeol .

"sudahlah yeol jangan kekanakan begitu lupakan saja "kata chen .

"lupakan katamu "?

"yeol jika kita sedang makan jangan mulai pertengkaran "tegur kris .

"kau mulai mengguruiku eoh "sinis chanyeol .

"jika kau tidak suka satu meja dengan baekhyun aku dan baekhyun akan pindah "chanyeol mendengus .

"terserah pergi saja bawa benlu itu jauh jauh dariku "

"baiklah baek ay_"

"tidak kau tetap disini saja kris hyung aku bisa makan di meja lain "

"tidak baekhyu,bagaimana jika mereka mengerjaimu lagi "?khawatir kris ,membuat chanyeol terkejut .

"itu tidak akan kali ini aku kan melawanya "

"tidak baek pokoknya jika kau pindah aku juga pindah "kekeh kris .

"ya sudah jika kris hyung pindah aku tidak akan makan "ancam baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya mals melihat drama yang menurutnya murahan .

"baiklah aku akan tetap disini "kris akhirnya mengalah .

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati pada kris .

Baru saja baekhyun berdiri untuk pindah tiba tiba Luhan datang .

"yak baekhyun ah kau mau kemana"? .

"chanyeol mengusirnya "sahut sehun .

"yak chanyeol kenapa kau begitu eoh "?baekhyun juga temanku dan aku akan marah jika kau mengusirnya jadi baekhyun kau tetap disini"

"tapi hyung "

"tidak ada tapi tapian cepat duduk "

Akhirnya baekhyun duduk tak ia pedulikan tatapan tidak suka chanyeol dan siswa lain .

"oh iya teman teman bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke mall aku ingin belanja "ajak Luhan .

"wah sudah lama kita tidak ke mall bersama "sahut sehun .

"eh ngomong ngomong mata kau kenapa sehun ah "tanya Luhan .

Benar juga baekhyun sadar jika ada lebam di sekitar mata sehun .

"jatuh hyung tadi "bohong sehun saat chanyeol sempat menginjak kakinya .

"lain kali hati hati hun ah "kata Luhan lembut membuat sehun terpaku dan semakin mengagumi sosok luhan .

"mana kai "?tanya kris tiba tiba .

"molla tadi ia bilang ada urusan entah urusan apa "jawab chen .

"mungkin bisnis dvd yadong "celetuk sehun asal .

"kai bisa membunuhmu jika ia mendengarnya "kata Luhan dan diangguki oleh lay dan chen .

Sedang sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya semuanya yang ada disana mendapati exspresi maknae mereka .kecuali chanyeol yang tetap dengan wajah stoic nya .

"bisa tidak sehari saja kau berwajah manis yeol"?sindir luhan .

Sedang yang lain menyembuny8ikan tawa kecil mereka melihat chanyeol memelototi luhan .

Di tempat lain ~

Kyungsoo baru saja membasuh wajahnya di toilet .

Ia bersiap menuju kantin belakang ,sampai ia berhenti melihat seseorang tengah menghadangnya sambil bersandar di tembok .

Dengan cuek kyungsoo melangkah pergi begitu saja .

"aku melihat hal yang pagi ini kau lakukan pada baekhyun "celetuk orang itu .

Kai ...

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatap kai tajam .

"apa maksudmu "?

"kai tersenyum menatap mata bulat dengan hiasan kaca mata yang sama bulatnya juga itu tajam dan dalam .

"aku yang harus bertanya apa maksudmu melakukan semua itu pada baekhyun "

Kyungsoo terkejut namun berusaha biasa .

"bukan urusanmu "jawab kyungsoo cuek ,bermaksud pergi namun kai dengan cepat menarik tangan kyungsoo dan membenturkan tubuh maungil kyungsoo ke d.

"yak lepaskan aku "ronta kyungsoo .

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku kenapa kau melakukan hal itu jika chanyeol sampai tahu habislah kau "

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lian saat Kai mendekatkan wajah mereka .

"itu bukan urusanmu"

"itu menjadi urusanku karena baekhyun dan chanyeol adalah sahabatku "

"YAK ARGHHH"pekik Kai saat Kyungsoo menginjak kaki kai .

Kyungsoo mencari cara agar terlepas dari kai dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menginjak kaki kai membuat kai menjerit .dan secepat kilat ia berlari dari kai .

Kai menatap kyungsoo dengan emosi .

"lihat saja lain kali aku pasti akan mendapatkan jawabanmu "

Entah kenapa kai mendadak cukup penasaran dengan kyungsoo .

Di lain tempat kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya di balik tembok perpustakaan .

Nafasnya ngos ngosan .ia benar benar berlari sekuat tenaga tadi .

Namun saat teringat kejadian tadi mendadak wajah kyungsoo memerah entah marah atau karena apa ?

Chanbaek ~~~~

Hari ini mereka jalan jalan ke mall .

Sehun berjalan santai dengan kai .

"kai kau ini lambat sekali sih "protes sehun merasa ditinggal roombongan Luhan .

"kakiku sakit "

"kenapa "?

"jatuh "

"ooh "

"matamu sendiri kenapa "?

"jatuh "

"oh "

Keduanya sama sama berbohong dasar ~~~

Luhan tengah memilih milih gelang .

Sedang baekhyun hanya diam sambil melihat sekitar .

Ia baru sekali ke mall itupun kris yang mengajak saat mereka akan ke lottle world waktu itu .

"kira kira bagus yang mana ya "?binggung Luhan .

"dua duanya "jawab chanyeol tanpa melihat gelang yang luhan perlihatkan .

"kau ini tidak asyik yeol "

"baekhyun bagus yang mana "?

"menurutku yang biru itu bagus hyung "

"ah benar juga yang biru kelihatan hidup tapi yang merah juga bagus "{

"yak Luhan bisakah kau cepat sedikit "gertak chanyeol luhan cemberut luhan hapal chanyeol itu tidak sabaran .

Tiba tiba baekhyun melihat sebuah gelang berwarna hitan yang indah ada ukiran putih seperti krystal .

Indah sekali pikir baekhyun .

"kau suka gelang itu "?tanya kris tiba tiba .

"iya hyung ,tapi sepertinya mahal hehhe "

"jika kau suka ambil saja aku yang akan bayar "

"eh ano tidak perlu hyung "

"tidak apa apa baekhyun ah "

Dan tanpa bisa baekhyun cegah kris benar benar membelikan gelang itu pada baekhyun dan langsung memakaikanya .

"lihat ini terlihat pantas berada di tanganmu "puji kris .

"ah gomawo kris hyung "

"dasar norak"

aku lapar ayo Luhan tinggalkan saja mereka "mendadak chanyeol sewot .

"jangan diambil hati ya baekhyun "hibur Luhan sambil mengikuti chanyeol .

"kau beli apa saja hyung "?tanya sehun .

"gelang dan juga baju kau sendiri "?

"sehun sedang irit jadi tidak membeli apa apa "sahut kai dan semuanya tertawa .

"makanan disini enak juga lama aku tidak makan pizza"kata chen .

"kau suka pizzanya baek "?

"eh iya hyung "jawab baekhyun malu malu "

Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatap remeh baekhyun .

"kau semua makanan mewah pasti enak makhlum dia tak pernah makan enak sampai ia tinggal dirumahku "

"chanyeol "gertak luhan .

Baekhyun mendadak emosi namun ia tahan .

"bisa tidak kau rem mulutmu yang seperti kran itu park chanyeol "

"kau memerintahku siapa kau "?

Mulai ...dan baekhyun memilih diam dan melanjutkan makan pizza nya .

Malas meladeni chanyeol .

Kai hanya geleng geleng mereka benar benar tidak bisa a.

Tiba tiba matanya menatap objek yang ia curigai .

Seseorang dengan hoodie hitam tengah memotret mereka .

Sontak kai berdiri .

"mau kemana kai "?tanya lay yang sejak tadi diam sambil memakan pizza kejunya .

"aku ada urusan sebentar .

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan .

Kai berjalan tenang sepertinya orang itu tidak mengetahui kedatangan kai hingga tetap fokus untuk membidik setiap gambar .

"kena kau "kai mencekal lengan itu .

Dan binggo!

Kyungsoo .

"kita bertemu lagi "

Kai langsung menyeret kyungsoo menjauh .

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main saat melihat kai sudah mencekal lenganyaerat .

Kai membawa kyungsoo menjauh dari keramaian.

"sekarang katakan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya kau memotret kami?kau fans kami atau kau ingin menyebarkan foto kami kepada orang orang itu "?kyungsoo terkejut dari mana kai tahu ?

"jangan terkejut aku sudah lama mendengar tentang website bejad mu itu "

"lepaskan aku "?\

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai aku tahu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya eoh "

"apa penting bagimu kim jong in atau kkamjong "

Deg

Kai terpaku itu nama panggilanya sewaktu masih kecil .

Merasa kai lengah kyungsoo segera menyentakan tangan kai ,namun kai tersadar tetap memegang lengan kyungsoo sampai .

Bruuk

Kai melepaskan lengan itu sampai kyungsoo terkejut dan jatuh hingga di tertawai pengunjung jangan lupakan kaca matanya juga jatuh .

Kai semakin terpaku saat melihat sosok kyungsoo tanpa kaca mata itu .

Dengan wajah memerah karena malu kyungsoobangkit dan buru buru pergi setelah mengambil kaca matanya .

Kai enggan mengejar namun matanya tertuju pada benda yang sepertinya milik kyungsoo terjatuh .

Sebuah gelang bertuliskan k&J.

"siapa sebenarnya kau ini "?

Chanbaek ~~~

Tak henti hentinya baekhyun melihat gelang ditanganya ,

"gelang ini sungguh indah "baekhyun benar benar senang .

"dasar norak diberi gelang saja bangganya selangit "

"kau ini kenapa sih apa kau iri denganku "

"untuk apa aku iri denganmu sama sekali tidak berfaedah "

"yasudah kalau begitu jangan urusi aku "?

"siapa yang mengurusimu ,percaya diri sekali huh ingat kau masih punya masalah padaku "

"soal kejadian tadi pagi "sambung chanyeol membuat baekhyun mendadak gugup .

"jangan ungkit lagi kumohon "

"kenapa kau malu eoh "?

"bukan begitu sumpah chanyeol itu kecelakaan "

"kecelakaan atau bukan kau sudah melakukanya "

""itu tidak sengaja kau tau kan temanku yang pakai kaca mata tadi mendorongku tolong jangan ungkit lagi "

"bibirku sudah ternoda "

"APA ingat yeool kau bahkan sudah 2 kali menodai bibirku "baekhyun terpancing emosi .

Sekarang giliran chanyeol yang gugup .

"oh jadi kau mau membalasnya "?

"apa maksudmu "?

Ckittttttttttttt

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya .

"jika kau menyebut kejadian tadi adalah sebuah balasan maka akan ku balas juga kau "

"apa maksudmu "?apa yang kau lakukan hah "?baekhyun semakin gugup saat chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka

"membalasmu "

"apmmmppptttt"

Dan protesan baekhyun terhenti saat lagi lagi bibir yang tadi pagi sempat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya kini kembali menjamahi hamparan bibir tipisnya .

Mata baekhyun membulat disertai wajahnya yang memanas.

Tbc

Mind to review!

Gak review gak lanjut!*ngancem

Just kidding !

Maaf thypos


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue flame**

 **Learn~**

 **Chanbaek feat other couple**

 **Romance ,humor(gagal)**

 **Bahasa kasar dan tidak baku**

 **Assalamualaikum saya kembali**

 **Padahal mau post kemarin tapi mendadak hilang mood**

 **Saya terkejut kemarin yang ngeriew tambah**

 **Jadi saya semangat ngetiknya !**

 **Seneng bisa direspon !**

 **Buat chapter ini juga sama attetionya**

 **Yang punya hati dan perasaan review jiahh *galak**

 **Tapi saya ucapkan buanyak terimakasih saya janji bakal bales review kalian di chapter depan**

 **Tapi jika yang review nambah !**

 **Sekian happy reading !**

 **Blue flame ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka sebelah matanya , karena baekhyun tak kunjung membuka mulutnya ia bermaksud melihat respon dari baekhyun dan ia akan mengoloknya setelah itu .

,namun yang didapatkanya justru wajah polosnya

Yang tengah mengerjabkan matanya lucu.

Dan itu membuat chanyeol dengan cepat menarik wajahnya .

Ciuman mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun juga segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain .

Ia masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi .

Chanyeol menciumnya !

Hello yang Mulia Chanyeol menciumnya!

Dan itu sengaja!

"aish kau tidak asyik "dengus chanyeol sambil memukul stir mobilnya ,ia melirik baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung .

"APA"?sentaknya galak ,

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya .

'lho kok dia yang marah'pikirnya .

"chan kau_"

"jangan bilang kau tidak tahu cara berciuman "?tanyanya jengkel .

Baekhyun melotot .

"Ap_bercium_YAK"

Pelik baekhyun saat chanyeol tiba tiba menjalankan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa .wajah chanyeol terlihat sangat marah dan jengkel .

"jalankan pelan pelan mobilnya "

"DIAM ATAU KULEMPAR KAU KELUAR "baekhyun mengelus dadanya .

Kenapa tiba tiba chanyeol semarah ini .

Seharusnya kan dia yang marah .

Berulang kali chanyeol tampak menggerutu frustasi dan memukul mukul stirnya .

Apa dia salah ?

Kenapa dia salah lagi ?baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"kau ini kenapa sih "?tanya baekhyun akhirnya saat di lampu merah .

Chanyeol mendelik kearahnya .

"ini semua KARENA KAU !

"Aku kenapa lagi "?

"PIKIR SASJA PAKAI OTAKMU YANG JONGKOK ITU "

Oke baekhyun sudah tidak ingin bertanya lagi ,karena telinganya juga cukup panas.

Seharusnya dia yang marah ,bukan ?tunggu kenapa dia tadi bertanya tentang cara berciuman?

Apa yang tadi chanyeol lakukan bukan berciuman?

Mendadak perasaan baekhyun panas dingin .apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini !?

 **Blue flame ~**

Chanyeol segera menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah mewah keluarga Park .

Masih dengan muka kusut ia melirik baekhyun .

"cepat keluar !"usirnya .

"iya aku juga mau keluar kok "

Dan saat baekhyun benar benar keluar tiba tiba chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil .

"oiiiii pendek "

Baekhyun menoleh jengkel .

"lain kali aku akan mencekikmu jika kau masih menutup mulutmu seperti tadi "

"eh "baekhyun bingung sendiri .

"dan TUTUP MATAMU PABBO "

"heh"?

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat baekhyun semakin panas dingin .

Apa chanyeol baru saja mengatakan tata cara berciuman ?

Dan apa tadi lain kali?

Apa akan ada lain kali lagi?

Setelah itu mobil chanyeol telah kembali hilang daro pandangan baekhyun .

 **Di tempat lain ~**

"red wine spesial buat xi Luhan "luhan tersenyum tipis .

"terima kasih sehun ah "

"sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua "

"iya ,kenapa tiba tiba kau mengajaku "?tanya luhan sambil menyesab red wine nya .

"karena aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu "dan pernytaan sehun itu hanya di hadiahi senyuman luhan .

"bagaimana kabarmu selama di china "?

"baik ,seperti yang kau lihat "

"apa kau merindukanku "?sehun bertanya sambil mengeratkan penganganya pada gelas wine .

"tentu saja "luhan kembali menyesab wine nya .

"dan yang lainya "lanjutan kalimat Luhan membyat sehun menghela nafas.

"tampaknya aku masih tidak spesial bagimu Lu "

Luhan mulai jengah jika sehun sudah memanggilnya 'Lu'tanpa embel embel itu sudah tidak bagus.

"Sehun kita sudah membahas ini berulang kali kan "luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi .menatap sehun seksama .

"iya dan aku tidak akan menyerah untuk meyakinkan perasaanku padamu "

"aku pulang "luhan bergegas bangkit .

"pernahkah selama di China kau memikirkanku sehari saja "?

"..."

"pernahkan aku muncul di setiap langkahmu sehari saja "?

"..."

"pernahkah aku muncul di mimpimu sehari saja "?

"..."luhan membisu menoleh menatap sendu sehun .

"aku tidak pernah tidak memikirkanmu seharipun sehun ah "

"..."

"karena kau sudah kuanggap adiku sendiri "

Sehun tersenyum kecut .

"memang bagimu pernyataanku waktu itu tidak lebih dari seorang fans yang tergila gila kepada idolanya setelah mendapatkan tanda tanganya ,lalu berteerima kasih kemudian berlalu ,begitu kan "

"..."

"jawab aku xi luhan "

"aku pulang "luhan bergegas tak berani menoleh ke arah sehun ia tampak mengeratkan pegangan tanganya pada saku celananya.

"aku hanya anak kecil bagimu kan "?

Jika dihadapan umum meamng seakan akan sehun begitu dekat dengan luhan ,,bahkan mereka membuat iri para fanya ,namun kenyataanya hubungan mereka tak sedekat yang mereka fikirkan .

Bagi Luhan pernyataan cinta sehun hanyalah sebatas orang yang tak sengaja menabrak lalu meminta maaf setelah itu pergi begitu saja .

 **Blue flame~~**

Kai memutar mutar gelang yang berada di tanganya ,sejak kejadian di mall tadi ia terus kepikiran sosok kyungsoo.

Kenapa ia bisa tahu penggilan semasa kecilnya 'kkamjong'

Hanya orang orang yang dulu satu sekolah dengan kai yang tahu .

Dan setelah melihat sosok kyungsoo tanpa kaca mata tadi ia semakin penasaran.

Begitu familiar .ia memang begitu pelupa sangat pelupa malahan .

Ia pernah konsultasi dengan dokter karena sifat pelupa beratnya itu .

"D.O Kyungsoo"gumanya .

Ya Kai tahu namun hanya sebatas nama tidak lebih .

Taemin ruapanya teman sekelas kyungsoo.

Jadi Kai bisa tahu tentang website namja bermata bulat itu darinya .

Tapi yang membuat penasaran kenapa harus rombongan mereka tepatnya chanyeol .

Apa kyungsoo penggemar rahasianya chanyeol "?

Tapi kenapa baekhyun juga dilibatkan?

Tiba tiba seringai tercetak jelas di bibir tebalnya .

"aku akan mencari tahu siapa kau D.O Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan laptop di pangkuanya .

Ia berhasil mendapatkan gambar chanyeol kris luhan sat di mall tadi .

Tampaknya ia akan untung besar malam ini .

Kyungsoo segera mengupload foto tersebut .

Dan benar saja banyak respon dari pengikutnya .

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas .sudah pasti uang mengalir di rekeningnya namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat pergelangan tanganya .

Gelangnya ?

"gelangku "panik kyungsoo .

"ah sial gara gara kin jong in "

Kyungsoo ingat kejadian saat di mall tadi saat kai memergokinya .

"ARGGGGGGGHHHH"kyungsoo berteriak emosi .

Berulang kali menjamba rambutnya yang selalu ia potong pendek .

Tiba tiba tanganya terulur menyentuh mouse mngklik sebuah folder .

'kk'

"apa dengan cara itu aku bisa merebut perhatianmu ?

Kyungsoo melihat ponselnya yang masih menyala.

Foto dimana baekhyun yang tak sengaja mencium chanyeol tadi siang .

Senyum licik terpatri di wajahnya .

 **Blue flame ~**

Baekhyun baru saja membersihkan dirinya diliriknya jam weker di nakasnya yang menunjukan pukul 9 malam .

Chanyeol masih belum kembali entah minggat kemana namja itu .

Kamarnya begitu berantakan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih bingung jika berhadapan dengan chanyeol nanti .

Jika gugup pasti dioloknya .

Namun mnausia normal pasti gugup usai mengelami kejadian seperti tadi .

Tunggu apa dia masih normal sekarang ?

"ah lupakan lupakan baek "baekhyun menggerutu sambil mendudukan dirinya di kasurnya.

Ini sudah seminggu ditinggal keluarga Park .

Dan tadi eomma chanyeol jika kepulangan mereka di tunda karena urusan mereka belum selesai .itu artinya ia masih harus serumah saja dengan chanyeol entah sampai kapan ?

Memikirkan kenyataan kenyataan buruk yang mungkin terjadi membuat kepalanya berdenyut .

"abaikan baekhyun tenang !"baekhyun mengontrol dirinya .

Ia tersenyum sambil memakai gelang pepberian kris tadi siang .

Benar benar bagus seperti kalung blue flame miliknya .

Kris memang baik ,baik sekali jika ada kris baekhyun merasa terlindungi .

Ibaratnya jika di rumah itu ibu chanyeol jika di luar itu kris .

Jika ada kris baekhyun merasa perasaan nyaman .ia tersenyum tipis .

Kenapa kris bisa sebaik itu padanya .

Tuhan memang adil di saat ia harus menghadapi orang semenyebalkan chanyeol ia menghadirkan orang sebaik kris .mungkin suatu saat baekhyun bisa jatuh cinta pada kris .

Uups baekhyun memukul kepalanya kenapa ia bisa berfikir seperti itu .

Ia bisa jatuh cinta pada kris tapi kris tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya .

Kau yakin baek ?

 **Ckelek**

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sang tuan rumah sudah kembali dari berkelana.

Baekhyun sepertinya tidak sadar karena masih tersenyum sendiri sambil memandangi gelang pemberian kris.

Chanyeol menatap tak suka ke arah baekhyun .

"kau sudah tidak waras "sindir chanyeol ,membuat baekhyun gelagapan .

"k.. sudah pulang sejak kapan "?tanyanya basa basi menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Sejak aku mengetahui ada pasien rumah sakit jiwa nyasar ke kamarku "

"Yak apa maksudnya itu "

Chanyeol tidak menjawab ia segera melapas sepatunya dan mengganti pakaianya .

Ia sempat melirik baekhyun yang terlihat mengagumi gelang itu (lagi).

"cih hanya benda jelek saja kau memandanginya sampai matamu mau keluar "

Baekhyun menatap tajam chanyeol mendengar sindiranya.

"kau kenapa selalu sirik padaku HAH "?

"NORAK "

"CEREWET yang penting aku suka "

"kampungan ,asal kau tahu aku bisa membeli selusin yang lebih bagus dari benda itu "schanyeol berkata sambil bersungut sungut .

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya .

"ya jika kau mau beli saja berapa ratus lusin teraserah kau kan "baekhyun berujar lirih namun masih didengar chanyeol ,ia sempat mendelik ke arah baekhyun sebelum memutuskan mandi sambil membanting pintung kamar mandi dengan keras .

"dasar orang aneh "gerutu baekhyun ,namun tiba tiba ia tersenyum .

Melihat chanyeol marah malam ini kenapa begitu lucu baginya .

Bagi baekhyun entah kenapa chanyeol kali ini tidak terlihat marah melainkan .

Cemburu?

Tiba tiba ponsel baekhyun berkedip kedip .

Ia melihat siapa pengirim pesan .

"ck mau apa lagi tukang gosip itu "

 _From:none_

 _Aku meminta foto park chanyeol saat tidur !_

 _Ini perintah !_

Dengan kesal baekhyun membalas.

 _To:none_

 _Sudah berulang kali aku katakan_

 _AKU TIDAK MAU !_

 _DAN KAU MASIH PUNYA URUSAN DENGANKU_

 _BISA BISANYA KAU MENDORONGKU TADI SIANG_

 _AWAS SAJA JIKA KAU BERANI MELAKUKANYA LAGI !_

Baekhyun membalas pesanya dengan semangat ,semangat api karena emosi sebenarnya .

 _From:none_

 _Kau masih bisa menolak saat melihat foto ini !_

Baekhyun terkejut saat kyungsoo mengirim foto saat tak sengaja ia berciuman dengan chanyeol .

Sial licik lagi namja belo itu .

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ia bingung ,kyungsoo nekat .

Ia menyesal berhubungan dengan namja tukang gosip menurutnya itu walaupun ia yang memaksa dekat.

 _From :none_

 _Bagaimana ?keren bukan ?  
jangan shock begitu ._

 _Jika kau menuruti perintahku foto itu aman ditanganku_

 _Aku sahabat yang baik bukan ?^^_

Baekhyun menghela nafas .

 _To :none_

 _Jika foto itu sampai tersebar aku akan benar benar membunuhmu !_

 _From :none_

 _Silakan tapi kau pasti sudah terlebih dulu dibunuh park chanyeol hahaha_

 _Selamat malam ^^_

"YAK BURUNG HANTU BRENGSEK "

"kau benar benar tidak waras ya berteriak teriak "chanyeol berkata sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar mandi .

"beris_"baekhyun tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat chanyeol topless.

Sial pipinya memanas mengingat ia sudah pernah di peluk oleh tubuh berotot itu .

Tidak tahan akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan tidur sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu bangun di tengah malam nanti untuk melancarkan misi jahatnya !

"dasar aneh "cibir chanyeol .

 **Blue flame `~~**

"hoammm "entah sudah berapa kali kuapan yang baekhyun lakukan pagi ini .ini semua gara gara misinya .ia harus bangun tengah malam .

Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan selimut sehingga butuh perjuangan bagi baekhyun untuk membuka selimut dari wajah tuan park .\

Pekerjaan yang penuh resiko jika semalam chanyeol bangun habislah dia .

"pagi baekhyun ah "sapa Kris hangat .

"kris hyung "

\"kau terlihat masih mengantuk jam berapa kau tidur semalam "?

"aku sering terbangun di tengah malam hyung "

"sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat "

"iya hyung "

"ayo bergabung dengan yang lain "ajak kris .

Dan mereka bergabung bersama teman teman yang lain .

Namun ada yang janggal luhan dan sehun duduk berjauhan dan wajah mereka terlihat kacau .

Sehun biasanya sibuk menggoda kai sekarang hanya diam ,sedangkan Luhan yang biasanya selalu menyapa baekhyun kini juga diam .

Chanyeol sepertinya menyadari kejanggalan itu .

"luhan kau baik baik saja "?tanya chanyeol .

"aku baik kenapa "?

"kau terlihat aneh pagi ini "?

Luhan tersenyum melirik sehun .

"tampaknya aku harus mengambil sesuatu yang menghangatkan badanku "

Kata Luhan lalu pergi .

Chanyeol menatap Kai ,Lay ,dan chen namun mereka bertiga hanya mengangkat bahu,

"ah baekhyun besok sepupuku berulang tahun kau mau datang kan "?

"eh sepupumu "?

"iya dia baru saja kembali dari china dia ingin merayakanya di korea bagaimana kau mau datang kan "?

"apa mengundangnya tidak membuat malu kris"sahut chanyeol .

"tidak ,aku sudah cerita pada sepupuku dan sepertinya ia tertarik dengan baekhyun"?\

"eh hyung kau cerita apa "?

"aku cerita jika kami mempunyai teman baru yang menarik "

Blushh

Wajah baekhyun memerah .

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya jengkel .

"ah hyung kau berlebihan "

Wajah baekhyun yang mali malu semakin membuat kris gemas lalu mencubit pipinya .

Melihat itu ingin sekali chanyeol melempar kaleng ke arah mereka berdua.

Namun ada yang harus chanyeol selesaikan saat ini ia menatap sehun seksama .

"Sehun ah temani aku ke gor sekarang "perintah chanyeol membuat kris dan baekhyun penasaran .

Setelah mereka pergi baekhyun segera bertanya kepada kris.

"kenapa chanyeol tiba tiba hanya mengajak sehun "?

Kris tersenyum .

"karena chanyeol yang dapat mengetahui kenapa sehun murung pagi ini

"hanya chanyeol "?

"iya hanya chanyeol ,walaupun ia terlihat begitu kejam dan tak berperasaan tapi justru ia yang paling peduli diantara kami semua itulah kenapa kami begitu menyayanginya meskipun tingkahnya seperti itu "

Baekhyun tertegun ia sadar tak sepenuhnya chanyeol apa yang selalu ia pikirkan .

Satu sisi dari diri chanyeol yang belum pernah baekhyun tahu.

Chanyeol peduli !

Tunggu bukankah ia sudah beberapa kali merasakan kepedulian namja tampan itu ?

Sehun bersender di tembok menatap dinginya lantai melihat chanyeol memasukan bola ke dalam ring basket namun selalu gagal .

"kenapa kau mau mengoloku "sinis chanyeol .

"kau payah hyung "

"kalau begitu tunjukan kalau kau tidak payah "

Chanyeol menantang sehun dengan menunjuk sehun dengan dagunya .

"kau yakin menantangku hyung "?

"park chanyeol tak pernah main main "

Dan selanjutnya terjadi perebutan bola keduanya .tentu saja sehun yang mendominasi ,chanyeol hanya pemain amatiran walaupun tingginya setinggi tiang ,ia tidak ahli dalam olahraga yang berhubungan dengan tinggi badan .

Setelah lelah bermain basket keduanya berbaring di lantai gor .

"kita membolos hyung hosh "sehun terengah engah .

"heem hosh sial aku lelah "

"hahhhha tapi aku senang hosh "

"kau sudah merasa lebih baik "?tanya chanyeol tanpa melihat ke arah sehun .

"kau yang paling mengerti perasaanku "

"karena kau bodoh sehingga aku mudah mengetahuinya "

Sehun menghela nafas .

Ia segera mendudukan dirinya .

"apa aku tidak pantas untuknya "?

Chanyeol ikut duduk disamping sehun menyampirkan lenganya ke pundak namja albino itu .

"menurtmu "?

Sehun menoleh meminta jawaban.

"pantas atau tidak itu tergantung kepercayaan dirimu "

"tapi dia tidak pernah melihatku dia hanya menganggapku anak kecil "sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar .

"jika dia menganggapmu begitu buat dia mengubah pandanganya terhadapmu mudah bukan "

Chanyeol berdiri .

"jangan cengeng sehun ..kau adiku "

Sehun tersenyum .

Ia sedikit lega si brengsek chanyeol menasehatinya ,dan ia menerima itu semua .

...

Kyungsoo mencegat baekhyun saat melewati loker room .

"mana hasil misimu "todong kyungsoo .

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo datar .

"ini jangan protes kualitas kameraku buruk "

Baekhyun menyerahkan hasil jepretanya pada kyungsoo .

""hah blur :protes kyungsoo .

"kubilang jangan protes ah "

"ini mengecewakan mana ada yang mau membayar foto jelek ini "

"itu urusanmu bukan urusanku "

"heh ingat aku masih menyimpan foto yang semalam "

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung emosi .

"kau tidak menghapusnya "?

"aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menghapus foto langka itu "

"KAU "baekhyun menunjuk kyungsoo dengan penuh amarah .

"kenapa mau mengancamku lagi aku tidak takut "kyungsoo balik menantang .

Baekhyun geram .

"wajahmu terlihat seram "ejek kyungsoo .

"KAU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG "

"YAK APA APAK AK,KKKK UHUK UHUK LEPASKAN AKU "kyungsoo di cekik baekhyun .

Kris tamapak tersenyum melihat hasil lukisanya .

Sejak kecil ia memang hobi melukis .entah hanya lukisan abstrak atau pemandangan .

"kris hyung apa yang kau lukis "?tanya baekhyun saat melihat kris berada di bangku taman sekolah sendirian .

"aku hanya melukis lingkungan sekolah saja "

"|wah indahnya aku tidak tahu kau bisa melukis hyung "

Kris tersenyum .

"aku masih pemula "

"benarkah tapi ini terlihat mengagumkan "

"kau berlebihan baekhyun ah "

"kapan kapan hyung mau melukisku "?canda baekhyun .

"tentu saja hahha "

"hahha aku bercanda hyung "

"baekhyun kenapa kau berantakan sekali "?tanya kris saat melihat rambut baekhyunh acak acakan .

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk ia tak mungkin mengatakan habis berkelahi dengan kyungsoo .

"ahha aku lupa sisiran "bohongnya .

Kris tersenyum ia melatakan kuas seta palet yang ia bawa lalu dengan lembut menyisir rambut baekhyun dengan tanganya membuat baekhyun membulatkan matanya .

Debaran aneh menjadi jadi .

Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh kris dengan jelas .

Setelah beberapa saat .

"ini baru rapi "

"eh ahhaa kris hyung terima kasih eh aku pulang dulu nanti chanyeol meninggalakanku "pamitnya terkesan terburu buru.

Kris terkekeh ia semakin gemas dengan tingkah baekhyun .

Di dalam mobil chanyeol sudah menampilkan wajah masam

Entah karena apa

Wajahnya semakin masam saat baekhyun masuk dengan tampang watados.

Tanpa banyak kata chanyeol segera manjalankan mobilnya .

Ini aneh chanyeol tidak mengomelinya padahal pasti dia agak lama menunggu baekhyun .

"chanyeol "

Akhirnya baekhyun mulai memecah keheningan .

"hemmm"

"ayah dan ibu kapan pulang "

"mana ku tahu bukanya di tunda "

"uhm iya sih "entah kenapa baekhyun kikuk sendiri .

Ia terbiasa bertengkar dan bertengkar dengan chanyeol ,jadinya aneh jika mereka saling diam seperti ini .

"heii "

"kau memanggilku "

"kau pikir siapa ,aku memanggil makhluk ghaib"

"iya ada apa tuan Park "baekhyun menatap malas chanyeol .

"kau tertarik dengan kris "

"memang kenapa "?

"aku tanya "?

"iya aku juga balik tanya ,kenapa apa kau tidak suka "?

"..."

"lagi pula kris itu baik ,dia benar benar baik "baekhyun memuji kris tepat dihadapan chanyeol .

"apa aku tidak baik padamu "?

"eh "?baekhyun terkejut .

"kau itu kejam ,sedangkan kris perhatian "

"apa yang menunjukan kalau dia perhatian padamu hah "

"buktinya dia membelikan gelang yang indah ini padaku "baekhyun benar benar bangga diberi gelang oleh kris.

Ckittttttt

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di atas jembatan sungai .

SRETTTT

"YAKKK "pekik baekhyun saat chanyeol menarik kasar gelang itu hingga terlepas .

"YAK KEMBALIKAN GELANG ITU "pekik baekhyun .

"akan kubuang dengan rasa banggamu ,diberi gelang jelek saja bangganya selangit "

"YAK JANGAN "sia sia chanyeol sudah membuangnya ke sungai .

Ia menatap remeh baekhyun .

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau banggakan lagi huum "

Baekhyun terkejut gelang pemberian kris dibuang .

BUGH

Dengan keras baekhyun memukul pipi chanyeol .

"KAU BRENGSEK TAK BISAKAH KAU MELIHATKU BAHAGIA SEHARI SAJA HAH "teriak baekhyun .

Chanyeol masih mengelus bibirnya yang agak robek .

Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil chanyeol .

"AKU TAHU KAU MEMBENCIKU SAMPAI KE TULANG ,HINA AKU SEPUASMU TAPI JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH MILIKU "dan setelah itu baekhyun berlari keluar .

"SIALLL "chanyeol memukul kembali stir mobilnya .

Baekhyun mentap sungai yang mengalir dalam tenang .

"percuma aku cari pun tidak akan ketemu "

Baekhyun kecewa sungguh .

Tapi bukan karena gelangnya yang hilang namun karena sikap chanyeol .

Dia menjadi agak sensitif sekarang jika berhubungan dengan chanyeol .

"AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL "

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di toko aksesoris .

"ada yang bisa saya bantu "

"aku beli gelang itu semuanya "

"hah"pelayan itu tampak terkejut .

 **Blue flame ~**

Dengan lemas baekhyun masuk ke dalam kemarnya .

Ia mendudukan dirinya di kasurnya setelah melempar sembarang tasnya .

Ia bingung bagaiamana ia menjawab jika kris bertanya perihal gelangnya .

Chanyeol masuk dengan mimik tanpa wajah bersalah sama sekali .

Bruuk

Ia melempar kantung tepat dihadapan baekhyun .

"aku mengganti gelang jelek yang kubuang tadi kau puas "

Baekhyun menatap sinis chanyeol .

"apa kau pikir satu lusin gelang pemberianmu bisa menggantikan gelang itu kau salah park "

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam .

"apa sebegitu berharganya gelang itu hah "

"bukan masalah gelangnya tapi_"

"karena pemberian kris ,iyakan kau begitu tersanjung karena diberi sesuatu oleh kris "

Baekhyun menjahkan wajahnya saat chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya .

"sebegitu tertariknya kau dengan kris ya "

Dimatamu kris begitu sempurna kan sedangkan aku begitu hina iya kan "ada nada kepedihan dalam kalimat itu .dan mendadak baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati .

"kau kenapa "kaget baekhyun saat chanyeol tiba tiba menundukan wajahnya .

Chanyeol berbalik .

"chanyeol kau hanya perlu meminta maaf aku tak membutuhkan satu lusin gelang itu "

Chanyeol menoleh ia melihat wajah baekhyun bersungguh sungguh .

"aku hanya bingung kenapa kau membuangnya ?jika kau tidak suka aku memakainya aku akan melepaskannya tapi kau tidak perlu membuangnya "

"jika begitu pakai gelang itu "

Chanyeol pergi dari hadapan baekhyun .

Baekhyun menghela nafas .

Sejujurnya ia bingung harus seperti apa pada chanyeol .

Ia terkadang membencinya namun ?

Baekhyun galau ,chanyeol mulai cemburu

Sehun galau ! kyungsoo licik hehhe

Tbc

Kalo gak review lanjutnya lamaaa!

Typos bertebaran kayak duitnya suho


	9. Chapter 9

**Blue flame**

 **Learn**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Cast**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Kris**

 **Luhan**

 **Sehun**

 **Dll**

 **Genre**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Haiii saya kembali dengan ff lumutan ini**

 **Maaf saya gak tepatin janji saya buat balas review kalian**

 **Soalnya waktunya itu mepet**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah review**

 **Saya selalu menghapal siapa siapa saja yang review**

 **Thank a lot !**

 **Happy reading!**

… **..**

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di derman cermin dengan cermat .

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sepupunya kris dan ia diundang .

Kali ini ia memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan kris untyuknya kemarin .

Baekhyun tersenyum ,setelah merasa ia sudah rapi dan siap.

"ah byun baekhyun kau manis juga"pujinya dengan percaya diri .

Ia kemudian keluar menunggu jemputan dari sang pangeran naga itu .

Saat di ruang tamu ia sudah melihat chanyeol yang sudah rapi juga juga dengan setelan jas .

Membuat ia semakin tampan .

Baekhyun menghela nafas saat chanyeol bahkan tak sekedar menyapanya saat baekhyun duduk di sofa yang berlawanan arah denganya.

Memang sejak semalam mereka tidak saling bicara .

Bahkan chanyeol tidur di sofa.

Baekhyun melirik chanyeol yang tengah memainkan ponselnya mengabaikan keberadaanya .

Oke memang kapan chanyeol mengakui keberadaanmu baek"?

Yang membuat baekhyun heran kenapa chanyeol yang mendiamkanya bukanya seharusnya dirinya?

Chanyeol seenaknya membuang gelang pemberian kris .

Bukankah seharusnya baekhyun yang marah ?

"chanyeol"panggil baekhyun sedikit kesal juga karena chanyeol hanya meliriknya saja ,tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suara bassnya yang bagi baekhyun seperti o mom.

"Aku sudah memakai gelang mu"kata baekhyun akhirnya .

Chanyeol melirik bergantian baekhyun dan juga gelang yang dipakainya ,namun namja tampan itu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya .

Dan hal itu sukses membuat perempatan di pelipis baekhyun .

Baekhyun mendengus untuk apa coba ia bilang ke chanyeol yang ada pasti chanyeol akan besar kepala .

Padahal niat baekhyun agar chanyeol tidak mendiamnkanya alias agar keadaa mereka tidak terasa canggung.

Tidak berapa lama baekhyun melihat mobil kris sudah terpakir di halaman rumah keluarga Park .

Membuat senyum baekhyun merekah .

Dengan cepat ia bangkit ,namun tiba tiba sebuat tangan menarik pergelangan tanganya yang dihiasi gelang pemberian tuan park .

Baekhyun terkejut saat chanyeol menatapnya tajam serta melirik gelang yang dipakai baekhyun .

Baekhyun ingin protes tapi wajah chanyeol semakin mendekat membuat namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya .

"berani kau melepas ini akan kupatahkan sekalian lenganmu :bisik chanyeol …

Membuat bulu remang baekhyun bergidik .

Chanyeol mengancamnya jika ia melepas gelang itu !

Kemudian chanyeol menyeringai melepas pergelangan tangan baekhyun .

Baekhyun masih diam ,menatap punggung tegab chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu .

Ia melirik pergelangan tanganya ,kemudian menghela nafas.

"ck bilang saja kau senang aku memakainya kan dasar iblis"

"BAEKHYUN AH "teriak kris .

"NEE AKU DATANG HYUNG "

 **Blue Flame~~**

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Wu .kris segera meninggalkan baekhyun karena harus menemui sepupunya itu ,sehingga baekhyun tedampar dia natara kaum kaum elit itu .

Ia sedikit menggerutu karena tak juga menmukan teman temanaya .

Ia juga tak menemukan batang hidung chanyeol seingatnya tadi cjhanyeol berangkat duluan .

"huuh bagaimana ini aku seperti anak terlantar "ucapnya miris ,hingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar siapa tahu bertemu dengan teman temannya.

Sampai ia melihat sehun tengah duduk di taman pojok depan rumah keluarga Wu sendirian .

Senyum baekhyun merekah .

"akhirnyaaaa"girangnya ia segera berlari kearah sehun ,dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah namja berwajah flat itu membuat sehun sedikit terkejut .

"baekhyun ah kau tiba tiba datang mengagetkanku "protes sehun .

"ahha maaf sehun ah aku mencari yang lain tapi aku tidak bertemu siapapun "adu baekhyun dengan menggembungkan pipinya ,.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk sehun ah "?

"menunggu kai dan chanyeol hyung tiba tiba menghilang "

Baekhyun mengut mangut mengerti setelahnya tiba tiba baekhyun diam saat melihat sehun murung .

Ia ingat kemarin sehun juga murung ,sebelum chanyeol mengajaknya ke GOR entah apa yang mereka lakukan .

"Sehun ah "?

"….."

"sehun ..hai "

"….."

"yak sehun ah "!

"ah maaf baekhyun aku sedikit melamun "sesal sehun gugup .

"kau baik baik saja "?tanya baekhyun khawatir .sehun mencoba tersenyum .

"baik aku sehat sehat saja "

"bohong "

"eh "

"walkaupun kau mengatakan padaku kau baik baik saja tapi wajahmu menyangkalnya "

Sehun menatap baekhyun ia tak menyangka baekhyun cukup peka juga.

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tahu apa masalahmu karena kan terasa lancing ,tapi aku hanya bias menyarankah jika semua orang pasti mempunyai masalah sehun ah "

"kau benar baekhyun ,wajahku terlihat menyedihkan hhha "tawa sehun hambar .

Baekhyun menatap sehun seksama .

"apa salahnya "?kita juga manusia taka da yang melarang kita untuk sedih ,apa salahnya jika kita menangis "?

"itu terdengar tidak elit jika kau menangis saat ini baekhyun ah walaupun aku ingin melakukanya "

"mangislah jika kau mau "!,"

"hah"sehun bingung dengan baekhyun.

"kau tertawa jika kau bahagia ,kalau begitu kau bias menangis saat kau sedih sehun ah jangan siksa perasaanmu ,apa karena kau lelaki keren kau tidak berhak menangis "?

"baekhyun ah "!

"aku bukan seorang pemberi solusi atau teman curhat yang baik tapi kapanpun kau membutuhkanku aku siap menjadi temanmu sehuna "kata baekhyun dengan senyum manis di wajahnya sambil memegang tangan sebelah tangan sehun .

Sehun tertegun melihat senyum baekhyun yang meneduhkan .

"Sekarang jika kau malu menangis maka tersenyum"titah baekhyun

"hah"?bingung sehun .

"Seprti ini "

Tiba tiba baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibir sehun membuatnya seperti sebuat kurva yang membentuk senyuman lebar,namun terlihat aneh karena bibir sehun terlihat lebar .

"hahhhha sehun ah kenapa wajahmu jadi aneh "

"yak berani kau mengataiku aneh baekhyunlihat ini "

Sekarang giliran sehun yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang baekhyun lakukan .

"ahhhhha kau lebih aneh byun baekhyun "

"ahhhha "tawa keduanya ,tanpa keduanya sadari seseorang menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh luka .

"sedang apa kalian "?tiba tiba suiara dingin menyapa indera pendengaran mereka .

Sontak mereka menghentikan aksi konyol mereka .

"chanyeol hyung "kaget sehun .

"dasar anak kecil "ejek chanyeol kelewat dingin lalu segera masuk diikuti kai yang menahan tawa bodohnya.

"aish chanyeol ibl_"

"terima kasih baekhyun ah "ucap sehun tulus .

"eh "?

"kau telah menghiburku setidaknya moodku hari ini membaik "

Baekhyun tersenyum .

"kaja kita masuk "

Dengan tiba tiba baekhyun mengamit lengan sehun membuat sehun lagi lagi tertegun sambil melihat lengan baekhyun yang mengamit lenganya .

Namun sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah tampan seorang oh sehun.

Terlihat luhan sudah bergabung dengan chanyeol dan yang lainya.

Luhan sedikit melihat sehun yang ngobrol dengan baekhyun .

Luhan mendesah ia alihkan pandanganya pada chanyeol yang tengah menatap objek yang sama dengan apa yang luhan lihat .

Luhat mengeratkan pegangan tanganya pada gelas berisi cairan merah kesukaanya.

dan memilih duduk disamping chanyeol .

"apa yang kau saksikasn "?tanya luhan basa basi .

"memang apa "?

"ah tidak hanya aku melihatmu sejak tadi kau selperti memperhatikan sesuatu yang menarik "kata luhan kembali meminum minumanya .

"bagaimana denganmu sendiri "?

"eh "?luhan terlihat bingung .

"apa yang kau saksikan hingga raut wajahmu berubah dari beberapa menit yang lalu "

Luhan membisu .

"luhan .aku selalu mengatakan hal ini "

"….."

"jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri "bisik chanyeol .membuat luhan terkejut .

Luhan baru saja ingin membals perkataan chanyeol sampai kris tiba tiba dating menghampiri mereka.

kris memperkenalkan sepupunya.

"Seulgi ah kenalkan ini teman temanku "

"aku sudah mengenal mereka terutama chanyeol oppa "uacapmnya heboh membuat baekhyun sedikit err merasa agak kurang nyaman.

"ini teman baaru kami namanya byun baekhyun "

Seulgi menatap baekhyun darin atas sampai bawah .

"seulgi "

"baekhyun "

Baekhyun sedikit gugup saat ditatap gadis secantik seulgi sebenarnya dan chanyeol ingin sekali memukul kepalanya saat ini .

"baiklah sudah kan perkanlanya sekarang saatnya pesta dansa "ucap seulgi .

"awalnya seulgi mengajak chanyeol namun chanyeol menolak akhirnya seulgi berdansa dengan Kai.

"ayo baekhyun ah "ajak kris membuat baekhyun terkejut hello kris mengajaknya dansa.

Hell~!seumur umur baekhyun belum pernah berdansa !

"tapi hyung aku tidak bias "

"tenang kita tidak berdansa layaknya yeoja namja baek "

"tap_tapi hyung "baekhyun terlihat gugup saat ini .

"akan ku bimbing "

Dan kris mulai melingkarkan lenganya ke pinggang baekhyun dengan tyangan mungil baekhyun yang ia bimbing melingkar di leher serta bahunya .

Mereka pun berdansa sesuai irama music ,

Disusul lay yang menyenggol lengan seorang namja pendek yang ternyata ketua kelas sebelah suho .

Lalu chen yang membawa kekasih manisnya yang berwajah bakpao .

Sehun tetap berada di tempatnya sedang kan luhan tampak melakukan hal yang sama hanya mereka duduk berjauhan .

Chanyeol !

namja itu menatap tidak suka pada kris dan baekhyun .ia meremat meja yang jadi sandaranya ,dan memakan sembarang yang ada di meja untuk melempiaskan rasa kesalnya

kenapa kesal ?chanyeol sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia kesal .

apalagi saat melihat wajah baekhyun tampak sangat manis dan senyuumnya saat berada dalam pelukan kris .itu membuat darah chanyeol kembali naik .

"kau cantik baek "bisik kris membuat wajah baekhyun memerah semerah tomat tentu saja baekhyun menunduk karena malu dan mambuat seorang park chanyeol ingin sekali melempari pasangan itu dengan makanan yang ada di meja.

Chanyeol geram ia hingga tanpa sadar ia memakan sesuatu yang langsung berefek pada tubuhnya .

Chanyeol melirik apa yang baru saja ia makan .

Jamur crypsi .

Buru buru chanyeool minum air sebanyak mungkin agar tidak berefek apapun

Namun .

Prank ! ia menjatyuhkan gelas yang ia bawa .membuat beberapa tamu melihat ke arahnya tak terkecuali kris dan baekhyun.

Tanganya terasa kebas sesaat ia merasakan dadanya bagai dihantam batu yang yang besar ,chanyeol yang sadar hal itu membukuk meminta maaf l;alu berusaha untuk berjalan keluar.

"chanyeol hyung"panic sehun ia melihat chanyeol mencengkeram erat dadanya nafasnya tersengal ia berjalan terseok seok .

"chanyeol "panic yang lainya .

Chanyeol bisa merasakan kehadiran teman temanya yang membantunya berjalan .

"astaga kau kenapa "panic lay .

"alerginya kambuh "sahut sehun

"APA "?kaget semua temanya .

"bertahanlah chanyeol aku akan panggil dokter "itu suara kris ,.

Mereka segera membawa chanyeol ke kamar kris .

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berada di belakang mereka hanya bias diam .

Tubuhnya gemetar ia baru saja melihat seorang park chanyeol sekarat .

"ahh…arggggh"chanyeol kesulitan menarik nafasnya .

"tarik nafas pelan pelan chanyeol "luhan mencoba membimbing chanyeol untuk bernafas .

Wajahnya pucat keringat dingin membanjiri tunuhnya .

Melihat hal itu tiba tiba air mata baekhyun jatuh .

Ia tak menyangka si iblis chanyeol yang selalu ia benci bisa seperti ini segera ia mendekati cahnyol dan menggengam sebelah tanganya .

"bertahanlah bodoh jangan tidur "chanyeol mendengarnya ,suara kepanikan baekhyun dan sialnya chanyeol senang padahal ia sekarat saat ini .

Matanya terasa berat semakin berat nafasnya memedek .

"pabbo chanyeol jangan tidur atau aku akan melapas gelang ini hiks"

Samar samar masih mendnegarnya ,namun chanyeol menyerah .

"CHANYEOL "

 **Blue flame ~~**

Luhan masih menenangkan baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"sudah tidak apa apa chanyeol sudah ditangani baekhyun ah "

Baekhyun hanya diam ,ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba tiba dia menangis seperti ini ,ia menangisi namja yang selalu membuat darahnya naik .

Beberapa saat kemudian kris dan seulgi dating .

"bagaimana "?tanya seulgi khawatir .

"alerginya kambuh kata dokter tidak sengaja ia memakan jamur "jawab sehun .

"apa dia mau mati "Sahut kai .

"anak itu membuat kami semua jantungan saja"kris menghela nafas .

Ia manatp baekhyun yang diam saja tapi sudah tidak lagi menagis .

Kris mendekati baekhyun dan membawa namja mungil itu kedalam pelukanya .

"gwechana chanyeol itu kuat ia dulu juga pernah seperti ini bahkan lebih parah toh dia masih tetap hidup sampai sekarang "

Baekhyun mendongkak menatap kris penuh tanda Tanya .

"dulu kami tidak tahu jika chanyeol alergi jamur jadi saat pesta ulang tahun kai kami menghidangkanya tiba tiba saja ia sekarat untung saat itu kami juga segera menolongnya "jelas chen .

"benar baekhyun ah chanyeol hyung itu kuat ia sudah 2 kali hampir mati karena jamur "canda kai .

"sekarang kau kuantar pulang saja bagaiman "?tawar kris .

"lalu chanyeol "?

"eughh "gumanan chanyeol membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian .

"chanyeol kau sudah sadar syukurlah "lega luhan .

"aku mau pulang "lirihnya .

"kau tidak menginap saja kau amsih lemah "saran kris .

"aku tidak terbiasa tidur di ranjang orang "

"tapi kau amsih lemah hyung "

"aku tetap ingin pulang setidaknya aku bisa mati diranjangku sendiri "dasar park chanyeol suara sepelan itu masih bisa berkata kasar .

Semua menghela nafas .

"baiklah oppa maaf membuatmu jadi sakit ,aku tidak tahu jika ada hidangan bermenu jamur "sesal seulgi .

"buukan salahmu seulggi aku sendiri yang ceroboh "kata chanyeool sedikit meringis dadanya sedikit sesak .

"baiklah kami akan mengantarmu "kata kai semangat .

"kalian semua "?tanya chanyeol heran ,.

Semuanya mengangguk .

"kau pikir kalian itu mengiringi kepulangan jenazah apa "ketus chanyeol .

"astaga "chen mengelus dadanya ,baekhyun menatap chanyeol datar rasa empatinya sirna ia lupa chanyeol kembali menjadi iblis.

Sesampainya di rumah ,kai dan sehun serta kris membantu chanyeol berbaring .

Sedang baekhyun emnyiapkan selimutnya .

Kenapa selimutnya?karena selimut chanyeol mkotor .

Dan baekhyun terpaksa merelakan selimut hangatnya yang beraromakan strawberry itu .

"kalian pulanglah aku tidak akan mati mala mini "

"kau mengusir kami astaga "

"aku lelah aku ingin tidur saja "

"baiklah kami pulang dulu "pamit kris .

"baekhyun ah jaga chanyeol ya "goda kai membuat chanyeol mendengus.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang mulai kembali terlelap .

Perasaanya mendadak merasa lega entah karena apa.

Ia lebih suka melihat chanyeol yang seperti iblis dari pada chanyeol yang diambang kematian seperti tadi .

"selamat malam chanyeol ie semoga cepat sembuh ,"lirihnya .

Tanpa ia sadari chanyeol kembali membuka matanya ..

"benalu bodoh "

Namun sebuah senyum ia sungingkan kea rah namja mungil yang sudah terlelap beberapa detik yang lalu.

 **blue flame ~~**

hari ini tampaknya hari yang cerah secerah senyum baekhyun .

namja manis itu berjalan dsengan penuh semangat ia harus semangat !

demi menggapai cita cita untuk masa depan yang lebih indah !b

namun moodnya langsung down saat melihat seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia temui .

kyungsoo

terakhir ia bertemu kyungsoo adalah aksi jambak jambakan ,dan sekarang mau apalagi coba ?

"minggir aku mau lewat "ketus baekhyun .

"kau masih berhutang padaku byun baekhyun ingat ancamanku masih berlaku "

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo malas ,.

"aku tidak perduli kyungsoo soal foto itu "

'kau yakin dengar "

Kyungsoo menekankan telunjuknya pada dada baekhyun .

"hidupku tidak akan nyaman sini ingat itu baik baik "

"aku tidak takut dasar tukang gossip "

"lihat saja nanti pasti kau akan memohon mohon padaku byun baekhyun "kyungsoo menyeringai menatap kepergian baekhyun hiingga tanpa sadar seseorang tengah memperhatikanya dalam diam .

"dian pikir aku takut dengan ancamanya apa "?

Baekhyun menggerutu sepanjang jalan hingga beberapa fangirs sepertinya menatap benci ke arahnya .baekhyun menghela nafas pasti gossip murahan lagi cepat sekali tukang gosib itu beraksi.

Kyungsoo menatap puas hasil postinganya ,di wesite miliknya ia puas sudah memposting foto sdasat baekhyun tak sengaja mencium chanyeol ditangga setelah ini pasti sangat heboh .ia masih belum menempelkanya di madding sih .

Jadi hanya fc nya yang tahu tapi kyungsoo yakin jidup baekhyun sudah terancam mulai detik ini .

Usai melakukan pekerjaan keji itu kyungsoo segera menutup laptopnya dan menyimpanya ke dalam loker miliknya ,sampai sebuah lengan mengunci tubuh mungilnya dari belakang .

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dapat ia lihat seorang kim jongin mentapnya tajam .

"mau apa kau "?tanya kyungsoo dingin .

Lalu menyentak lengan kai yang mengunci tubuhnya namun gagal .

"tidak aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu jika kita masih ada urusan "

"pergi "usir kyungsoo .

"katakana padaku apa yang barusan kau posting di website kotormu itu "Tanya kai santai dan membuat kyungsoo terkejut namun sebisa mungkin mencoba biasa.

"bukan urusanmu kan "

"ingat aku peringatkann kau untuk terakhir kalinya aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau mengusik teman temanku dan aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini "ucapnya tajam ,kai melepaskan kukunganya lalu mulai beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya kai mengembalikan gelang kyungsoo yang saat itu jatuh

"kau tidak pernah berubah kkmjong "

Dan langkah kai berhenti saat itu juga.

"seklalu menjadi sok pahlawan "detik itu pula kyungsoo akan melangkah pergi namun sebuah lengan mencekalnya menghimpit tubuhnya ke diniding loker .

"brengsek apa yang kau lakukan "desis kyungsoo.

"aku sudah muak katakana padaku siapa kau "?tanya kai tajam .

Kyungsoo menyeringai ..

"apa itu penting bagimu "?

"JAWAB AKU "bentak kai membuat kyungsoo terkejut dan sedikit menunduk

Sungguh kehabisan kai sudah habis .

"kenapa kau mudah sekali melupakan seseorang "

"Apa kau tipikal orang yang seperti itu "

"apa maksudmu aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya "

Kyungsoo berdecih .

"bahkan seorang bocah gendut dengan mata yang cacat yang sering kau bela pun kau lupakan begitu saja "?

"kau …."?

"lepaskan aku brengsek "

Kai menatap kyungsoo lekat .

"apa yang kau lakukan "

Panic kyungsoo saat kai melepas kaca matanya ..

"yak apa yang kau lepammmphh"mata kyungsoo membulat sempurna

Sebuah bibir membungkam bibirnya .

PLAK

Kyungsoo segera menampar kyungsoo .

"brengsek "desis kyungsoo berlari setelah sebelumnya merebut kaca mata yang kai bawa tadi ,sedang kai menatap kosong apa yang baru sajaterjadi ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia melakukanya .

Tapi rasanya kai mulai mengingatnya ..

Mata itu …..

 **Blue flame**

"baekhyun ah bagaimana malam nanti kita makan malam di luar "ajak kris .

"eh berdua "

"tentu saja kita dinner berdua"kris merangkul bahu baekhyun ,membuat beberapa fans chanyeol menatap tajam baekhyun namun kris tidak menyadarinya.

"temanku membuka restoran baru menunya juga baru "

"baiklah "kris senang saat baekhyun menyetujuinya .

"lol kau tidak memakai gelang pemberianku baek "?tanya kris baru sadar jika sejhak kemarin baekhyun memakai gelang yang bukan pemberianya .

"ah it itu hyung aku taruh dilagi habis mandi aku takut hilang "bohongnya

 _Memang sudah hilang kris hyung_

""dasar kau ini hilang akua kan membelikanmu yang baru "

Baekhyun tertawa kikuk .

"kenapa pipimu kai "?tanya kris saat melihat pipi kai sedikit memerah .

"ada sedikit masalah "jawab kai santai .

"ia ketahuan selingkuh sehingga kena dampaknya "sindir sehun .

"jangan asal biacara albino manja "ejek kai .

"hhhha dasar hitam "ejek sehun balik .

"mana luhan "?tanya kris .

"dia tidak masuk "jawab kai .

"kau tidak tahu apa apa sehun "?

"kurasa tidak "

"penting _"lanjut sehun kemudian

"hah"mereka semua heran …dengan jawaban sehun apakah sesuatu telah terjadi …

Chanyeol menatap malas baekhyun yang heboh jm 7 malam tiba tiba berdandan rapi aneh sekali .

"kau akan minggat kenapa tidak kemasi baju baju jelekmu itu sekalian "

Baekhyun menatap malas chanyeol .

"bisa tidak bahasamu sedikit halus,bilang saja kau ingin Tanya aku mau kemana "

"mau kemana dirimu aku peduli sekalipun kau ke neraka aku juga tidak perduli "

"bukankah kemarin yang akan ke neraka dirimu harusnya kau tobat diberi kesempatan kedua oleh tuhan untuk hidup "

"sejak kapan kau bisa berkhutbah kau merasa hebat sekarang ingat kau tetap benalu yang menumpang dirumah orang "

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan wajah jengkel jika tidak karena chanyeol sakit ingin sekali ia meninju namja tampan bermulut pedas itu .

"cerewet "saat baekhyun keluar entah kemana ..tiba tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel baekhyun..

Karena ponselnya di nakas yang sama dengan nakas chanyeol maksudnya di sebelah nakas chanyeol jadi chanyeol dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya .

Dengan iseng chanyeol membaca siapa dan apa isi pesan namja pendek itu .

"siapa yang mau maunya ber smsan dengan si pendek bodoh itu "

Tiba tiba chanyeol menatap ponsel itu dengan benci ingin sekali ia membanting ponsel itu sekarang .

"jadi mereka akan kencan sok romantis "oke chanyeol mulai emosi entah karena apa !

Hingga sebuah ide jahil muncul ..chanyeol segera mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tempat semula

Baekhyun kembali ,namun tiba tiba ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat chanyeol menatapnya lemah .

"kau kenapa "?

"kau benar benar akan pergi "?tanya chanyeol pelan .

"tentu saja bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku minggat "ketus baekhyun .

"jika begitu cepatlah pergi "

"iya tiodak perlu kau suruh "

"akh "chanyeol mendesis sambil memegangi dadanya dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian baekhyun .

"kau kenapa "?tanya baekhyun .

"aku tidak apa apa pergilah jika ingin pergi aku tidak ingin kau melihatmu sekarat karena kau pasti akan mengoloku bukan "kata chanyeol pelan sambil meringis memegangi dadanya .

Baekhyun bersimpuh dihadapan chanyeol .

"kau sakit lagi ?kau dudah minum obat ?"tanyanya cchanyeol menggeleng .

"kalau begitu cepat minum "baekhyun panick ia segera mencari dimana chanyeol menyimpan obat nya .mengobrak obarik nakas chanyeol yang seperti mall .

"pergilah aku tidak apa apa aku bisa pergi dengan tenang "

"BISAKAH KAU JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU "bentak baekhyun membuat chanyeol terkejut .

Baekhyun mendekati chanyeol .

"apa kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku melihatmu sekarat kemarin "?

"aku benar benar khawatir bodoh hiks"

Chanyeol semakin terkejut .

Ia tak menyangka baekhyun menangis dihadapanya .

"hiks kau tidak aku sangat takut saat kau memejamkan matamu aku takut kau tidak bangun lagi bodoh hiks "

Baekhyun terisak ,chanyeol bangkit mengusak kepala baekhyun .

"aku sudah tidak apa apa kau lihat aku masih hidup kan "

"lalu sekarang kau harus minum obatmu "titah baekhyun menghapus air matanya .

"baiklah "

Chanyeol agak malas padahal ia malas minum obat niatnya hanya ingin mengerjai baekhyun saja terkena karma juga dia.

Baekhyun membantu chanyeol berbaring setelah memaksanya minum obat .

"bagaimana perasaanmu "

"masih sedikit sesak ,kau ada janji kan pergilah "

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya .

"aku aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini "ucapnya sedikit gugup .

"kau masih khawatir padaku "tanya chanyeol .

"aku tidak jadi pergi hari ini "putus baekhyun

Dan baekhyun mengirim sms ke kris jika ia tidak bisa pergi malamini .

Sebenarnya baekhyun merasa tidak enak juga tapi ia sangat khawatir pada chanyeol ,

Ia tidak mau pergi berdua dengan kris namun pikiranya ke chanyeol ..

"tidurlah "pinta chanyeol ..

"tapi jika kau membutuhkan ban_"

"tidurlah disampingku bukankah kau ingin menjagaku "?tanyanya pede .

"tapi _"

"jika kau tidak didekatku aku akan sulit memanggilmu kau tahu kan saat sesak kita tidak bisa berucap dengan benar "alas an chanyeol tidak logis dan bodohnya baekhyun percaya saja .

"baiklah "

Akhirnya baekhyun berbaring disebelah chanyeol …

"kau juga tidur "

"sejak kapan kau mengaturku "dengus chanyeol

"diam "bentak baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh ia tak menyangka ide jahilnya berhasil ..

Setelah baekhyun terlelap ia mengelus wajah manis baekhyun .

Chanyeol tidak yakin apa yang ia rasakan !

Tapi chanyeol tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini !

Perasaan yang sama seperti 2 tahun silam !

Namun pertanyaanya !apakah perasaan 2 tahun silamnya sudah terhapus sepenuhnya ?

Mendadak senyumnchanyeol memudar .

Seorang wanita cantik tampak sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan lincah sampai seseorang datang menghampirinya !

"luhan kau akhirnya menjemputku juga "!

"kau menunggu lama "?

Wanita cantik itu menggeleng

"aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganya "

Luhan tersenyum ..

"kau merindukanya "?

"Sangat "

Wanita itu menatap gantungan kunci berbandol boneka salju miliiknya "

"chanyeol aku kembali "

Senyum menawannya bak seorang putri …..seakan siap menakhlukan para pria .

" **tbc**

 **Tebak siapa siapa hayo !**


	10. Chapter 10

**blue flame**

 **Learn**

 **Main pairing :**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Other cast :**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **Luhan**

 **Kris**

 **Kai**

 **Sehun**

 **Dll**

 **Wah gak nyangka saya update lebih cepat dari biasanya !**

 ***abaikan**

 **Saya gak pernah bosan ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang udah pada review saya seneng bgt**

 **Padahal saya janji bakal bales review kalian tapi sekali lagi saya ingkari *maaf bgt**

 **Kenapa kok saya sering bgt typo?**

 **Jawabanya simple saya gak pernah preview ulang !**

 **Alasanya saya gak punya laptop seperti yang kebanyakan para author punya *melas**

 **Saya ngetik di komputer online alias warnet !**

 **Kadang 4 jam ampe 5 jam ! udah capek buat preview ulang !**

 **Itulah kadang saya merasa down kalo gak ada yang review*curhat**

 **Tapi saya berusaha agar lebih memperhatikan granmar dah sankyu saranya !**

 **Happy reading !**

"iya aku sudah berangkat hari ini kau sepertinya sudah merindukanku "

"..."

"iya aku mengajaknya berangkat bareng aku masih punya hati untuk tidak meninggalkanya hari ini "

"..."

"ck berisik "

"..."

"oke kututup "

Pip sambungan sudah terputus

Chanyeol melirik kaca spion mobilnya yang beralihkan ke arah depan rumahnya .

"ck lama sekali bocah itu apa kamarnya itu di namsan tower "dengus namja tampan itu .

Sudah terhitung hampir 5 menit baekhyun yang mengaku harus kembali mengambil buku di kamar ,masih belum kembali .

Tak berapalama ..baekhyun tampak berlarian dari dalam rumah .

"hosh hosh "baekhyun benar benar terengah ,sungguh rumah keluarga park itu luas .

"lama sekali apa kau pikir aku ini supirmu bisa seenaknya membuat orang menunggu hah"ketus chanyeol sambil menyalakan mesin mobil .

Baekhyun berdecak .

"ck apa kau pikir rumahmu itu kecil ,rumahmu itu luas lagi pula hanya sekitar 5 menit kan "

"360 DETIK "

"astaga hih"baekhyun mengelus dadanya mencoba sabar .

"kenapa kau mengelus dadamu seperti itu "?tanya chanyeol tepat .

"hah"?baekhyun bingung memang apa masalahnya ?

"kau mencoba menggodaku "?

"APA"?

Dan baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak paham apa maksud mr .Park itu .

 **Interval ~~**

Suasana di sekolah tampak berbeda dari biasanya .

Baekhyun tak mencoba ambil pusing ,toh murid murid sudah biasa memandangnya seakan mengintimidasi .

Dengan curk ia keluar dari mobil chanyeol .

Sekalipun tatapan membunuh menguar dari fans chanyeol .

"SEMANGAT "entah setan dari mana chanyeolo menepuk bahu baekhyun ,hingga namja kecil itu hampir terjungkal .

Apa sebenarnya niatmu yeol?

Baekhyun menatap tajam chanyeol .

"apa kau pikir wajah melototmu itu menakutiku "

Dan chanyeol dengan seenaknya menonyor dahi baekhyun .

Membuat baekhyun semakin jengkel .dengan kelakuan mr ,park .

"huh dasar iblis "baekhyun mendengus sambil mengelus dahinya .

Sepanjang perjalanan baekhyun mengekori chanyeol .

Padahal biasanua ia akan langsung ke kelas ,tapi ia harus bertemu dengan kris

Untuk memberinya penjelasan perihal batalnya acara mereka semalam .

Jujur baekhyun merasa tidak enak .

"sejak kapan kau mengikutiku hah"sengit chanyeol .

Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya .

"aku ingin bertemu kris hyung dan siapa yang mengikutimu kebetulan saja aku berjalan dibelakangmu "baekhyun mencoba menyangkal presepsi chanyeol .

"oh kau ingin bertemu kekasihmu silakan duluan aku malas berjalan dengan makhluk SEPERTIMU "tunjuk chanyeol dengan sadisnya .lalu berjalan dulu .

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya kenapa mendadak chanyeol naik darah lagi ?

Sudahlah baekhyun tak ambil pusing tih hampir setiap hari chanyeol naik darah ..

Hingga sampai di kantin ia terpaku menyadari chnayeol yang beberapa langkah di depanya pun sama dengan dirinya .

"chanyeollie it's been while since i saw your cute ears"

Dan baekhyun semakin mematung !ada hal yangb membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat itu seinchi pun .

 **Truth ~**

Kyungsoo memasang senyum licik saat melihat mading .

"jangan main main dneganku byun baekhyun "

Ia kemudian beranjak menuju kelasnya .

"sebentar lagi pasti akan ada tontonan menarik "ucapnya seorang diri .

Lalu namja berkaca mata itu kembali membuka laptopnya .

Membuka apa respon dari fans fans chanyeol .

"hahhhha dasar fans gila "iya gila hanya karena foto yang kyungsoo post banyak dari mereka yang menghujat baekhyun ,ada yang menangis ada yang berteriak ada yang emosi .

Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu .

Ia sadar ia jahat ,bagaimanapun ia mengerti rasanya ...

Namun ia mempunyai tujuan lain selain mendapatkan uang dari foto itu .

Yah tujuan lain ?

 _Flashback_

" _gendut cacat jelek "_

 _Seorang namja gendut tu menangis di pojokan kelas kala teman sekelasnya menghinanya_

 _Entah sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini ia mennagis ._

" _gendut kenapa kau diam saja dasar lemah "_

" _iya lemah padahal gendut ayo tunjukan matamu yang seperti monster itu "Sahut salah satu teman sekelasnya ._

" _aku pernah melihatnya matanya aneh selain bulat juga aneh kata mama ku dia cacat "_

 _Namja gendut yang diejek tadi semakin menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututunya mencoba meredakan isakanya ._

" _hentikan kalian jangan seperti itu bagaimanapun dia teman kita "tiba tiba seseorang bak pahlawan datang saat ada namja yang ingin menjabak namja gendut tadi ._

" _kkmjong kenapa kau membelanya eoh "?_

" _karena dia teman kita tidak seharusnya dia diberlakukan seperti ini "_

" _tapi dia cact ,gendut lagi "_

" _hentikan hinaaan jika kalian masih mengejeknya akan berhadapan denganku "ancam namja yang dipanggil kkamjong tadi serius ._

 _Setelah itu semua yang ada disitu membubarkan diri ._

 _Hanya tersisa namja gendut serta namja kecil yang dipanggil kkmjong tadi ._

" _hei mereka sudah pergi jangan menangis lagi yah"hiburnya ._

 _Namja gendut tadi mendongkak dapat dilihatnya namja dengan kulit tan tersenyum hangat ke arahnya._

" _terima kasih tapi aku takut mereka mengangguku lagi "namja gendut tadi menundukan wajahnya ._

" _jangan takut mereka tidak akan menganggumu lagi percaya padaku yah "_

 _Namja gendut tadi mengagguk ._

" _sebenarnya walau kau gendut kau cukup manis kok "capnya sambil tersenyum ._

 _Blush namja gendut tadi merona ._

" _kai ayo pulang ayah mu sudah menunggu "_

" _iya tunggu sebentar yeol "_

" _baiklah aku pulang duluan yah "_

 _Tanpa sadar namaj gendut tadi mengangnguk samar ._

 _Tanpa berkedip namja gendut tadi melihat kepergilan namja yang dipanggil rekanya 'kai' ._

 _Sejak itulah hubungan namja gendut itu mempunyai teman sekaligus pahlawan !_

 _Flashback end_

Seisi sekolah dihebohkan dengan kembalinya sang princess .

Yang mereka kenal dengan sebutan putri salju .

Karena dibalik wajahnya yang dingin terselip keindahan yang luar biasa.

Pesonanya yang memabukan para pria.

Hampir seluruh siswa siswi melihat ke arah markas chanyeol pagi ini .

Tidak terkecuali baekhyun ,yang ikut duduk di meja yang biasanya ia tempati .

Mereka duduk melingkar .

"bagaimana kabar kalian aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu kalian jika aku kembali "kata sang princess sambil melirik wajah teman temanya .

"seperti yang kau lihat aku masih tetap tampan bukan "narsis Kai .

Sang princess tersenyum .

"berapa banyak wanita yang sudah kau taklukan eoh "?

Kai tersenyum .

"semuanya kecuali kau "ucapnya jahil sambil melirik chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam kai hanya meringis dan mengaduh saat chen menjegal kakinya .

"benarkah itu aku tersanjung "

"bagaimana denganku kau tidak tanya padaku "?sehun protes .

Sang princess atau lebih tepatnya krystal tersenyum kecil melirik ke arah Luhan .

"aku yakin kau belum menaklukan satu wanita pun kan sehuniie "

Uacapan krystal membuat sehun menatapnya datar sedangkan chen kai dan lay tertawa terpingkal pingkal .

"apa kabarmu kris kau tidak menyapaku sejak tadi "?

"aku terlalu terkejut dengan kembalinya sang putri salju "

"ah ini kejutan kau semakin tampan kris"puji krystal .

"benarkah kalau begitu jatuh cintalah padaku "goda kris .

"tapi sayang masih ada yang lebih tampan darimu "krystal melirik chanyeol .

Baekhyun dengan jelas melihat lirikan gadis iitu ,dan itu mmebuat jantungnya lagi lagi bergejolak kurang nyaman .

"nee chanyeol kau tidak merindukanku eoh sejak tadi kau bahkan masih memasang raut terkejutmu "krystal sedikit cemberut .

"aku tidak terkejut "sangkal chanyeol .

"benarkah tapi wajahmu menunjukan demikian lho"goda krystal sambil mencolek dagu chanyeol .

"kapan kau pulang "?tanya chanyeol tiba tiba .mmebuat kris sehun dan kai hanya geleng geleng .

Lay dan chen mengelus dadanya .

"dasar gengsi "bisik bisik teman temanya.

"kau mengusirku "?tanya krystal tidak percaya ,namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum .

"ah ternyata boneka saljuku sudah sedikit berubah "krystal kembali memusatkan perhatian ke wajah teman teman lamanya .Dan itu membuat chanyeol mendengus .

Sampai perhatianya jatuh pada baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam .

"dia siapa "?tanya krystal pada Luhan yang berada disampingnya.

"dia adiknya chanyeol "

"benarkah kau punya adik lagi yeol "?tanyanya heboh .

"dia hanya anak angkat keluargaku saja dan satu hal lagi dia lebih tua dariku dan bukan adiku kau mengerti itu "!jelas chanyeol melirik tajam teman temanya yang baru akan angkat bicara .

"benarkah itu ,kalau begitu siapa namamu "?tanya krystal lembut .

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payahy rasanya gugup seorang princess berbicara padanya .

"aku byun ..byun Baekhyun "jawabnya benar benar gugup .

Krystal tersenyum .

"kau lucu sekali kris apa dia yang kau ceritakan "?

Wow peertanyaan krystal sontak membuat semuanya yang berada disitu terkejut tak terkecuali chanyeol .

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke kris seolah bertanya 'apa saja yang kau katakan padanya '

Kris sedikit berdehem .

"eem iya ,tenang chanyeol aku hanya bilang kalau kami kalau posisi krystal akan segera lengser saja hahha"

Semuanya tidak paham .

"jadi sebelumnya kau sudah berkomunikasu denganya "?marah chanyeol .

"bisa kujelaskan chanyeol sebenarnya _"  
"aku yang menelpon kris ,untuk menanyakanmu dan yang lainya "sela krystal mencairkan ketegangan yang terjadi .

"aku juga sering menelpon luhan iya kan "?

Luhan mengangguk .

"dan kris cerita jika dia tengah jatuh pada seseorang "lanjutnya .membuat chanyeol mengepalkan tanganya .

"jangan emosi dulu yeol aku tidak menelponmu karena lagi itu kejutan jadi jangan salah paham ok "

Chanyeol menghela nafas .

"terserah tapi sekali lagi jangan kaitkan aku denganya "kata chanyeol sambil menunjuk baekhyun .

:tidak ada yang mengaitkanmu kan hyung "akhirnya sehun ikut angkat bicara .

Chanyeol mendadak linglung benar juga bukankah obrolanya sejak tadi tentang orang istimewa kris kenapa jadi hubunganya dengan baekhyun?

"Aish sudahlah "

"chanyeol kau masih belum berubah tetap emosian ,katakan padaku baek apa kakakmu ini punya pacar lain "?tanya krystal /.

"ah eh itu ,,aku tidak tahu "ya memang baekhyun tidak tahu .

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya .

"baguslah karena kau hanya miliku yeol ,tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku "putus krystal .

Chanyeol hanya diam saat krystal mencium pipinya .

Dan saat itulah baekhyun merasakan sakit di dadanya yang belum pernah ia rasakan ...

Tunggu ia pernah merasakanya saat melihat chanyeol dengan Luhan

Dan sekarang chanyeol dengan krystal !

 **Jelous**

Baekhyun tengah berjalan dengan sehun .yang lainya masih bersama krystal terutama chanyeol .

sehun sedikit khawatir karena sejak tadi baekhyun hanya diam .

Benar namja mungil itu mempunyai sejuta pertanyaan di benaknya .

"kau baik baik saja baek "?tanya sehun ,baekhyun mendongkak lalu tersenyum lembut .

"iya aku baik baik saja "

"kenapa kau sejak tadi diam saja "?

"mmaf aku hanya err hehhhe aku penasaran siapa krystal ssi itu "

Akhirnya baekhyun mengeluarkan kekepoanya terhadap sang princess.

"aku sudah tahu itu "  
"hah"?

"dilihat dari wajah bingungmu itu "goda sehun .

"Yak sehuniie "

Baekhyun mencubit lengan sehun.

"akan aku ceritakan tapi setelah traktir aku buble tea bagaimana "?

Baekhyun melotot .

"YAK sehun kau tahu sendiri bukan aku itu miskin masa kau tega sekali sih "baekhyun cemberut .

Dan entah kenapa sehun suka dengan reaksi baekhyun .

Sejak semalam ia terus saja teringat akan senyum hangat dan tulus itu .

"aku bercanda sayang "

"huh kalau begitu bisa kau ceritakan "?

"hmm dari mana yah "?

"nde"?

"krystal itu saudara kembarnya Luhan dia tinggal di canada di rumah kakek mereka

Tapi dulu dia pernah bersekolah disini walaupun sebentar "

"kau juga temanya "?

"nde ,sejak dulu kami berteman aku bhkan sudah bersahabat dnegan mereka sejak SD "

Baekhyun mangut mangut .

"lalu kenapa ia pindah ke canada "?

"itu ya dia ingin menjadi model "

"lalu apa hubunganya dengan chanyeol "?tepat itu yang sejak tadi ingin ia tanyakan .

Sehun diam .

"jika aku ceritakan ini pasti chanyeol langsung membunuhku "

"hah "?

"soal itu kau tanyakan saja pada chanyeol neehehhhe "sehun memasang wajah 'peace'/

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya .

"hahha sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah menanyakan hal itu "

"hhha kau cemburu ya baek "?

Sehun merangkul bahu baekhyun .

"ANIYA siapa yang cemburu "jawanya spontan .

"Setahuku mereka memang cocok sih tapi entahlah hahhha"sehun tertawa garing .

Sampai beberapa siswa yang tampaknya fansgirls chanyeol menghadang mereka .

"BYUN BAEKHYUN BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM CHANYEOL OPPA "pekik salah seorang dari mereka .

"TERNYATA HANYA NAMJA JELEK INI YANG BERANI MENCIUM CHANYEOL OPPA"

Baekhyun langsung memutar otaknya kenapa ia mereka bisa tahu

Tunggu

Kyungsoo ..

Kyungsoo BRENGSEK umpat baekhyun dalam hati .

"tunggu apa maksud kalian hah "tanya sehun sejujurnya sehun tidak tahu mngenai foto itu .

"sehun oppa sebaiknya boppa pergi kami akan memberi pelajaran pada si jalang ini "

"heh jaga mulutmu sioapa yang kau katai jalang hah "marah sehun ,.

"RASAKAN INI BYUN BAEKHYUN "

Prok ..prol ..pluk

Byurrr

"ASTAGA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH HENTIKAN INI "

Namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang mendnegarkan sehun .

Mereka tetap melempari baekhyun dengan telur busuk serta tepung juga air pel pelan .

"INI AKIBATNYA BERANI MENYENTUH OPPA KAMI "

Baekhyun masih berusaha melindungi tubuhnya ,hingga sehun pun mencoba melindungi baekhyun .

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN "marah sehun kini ia pun terkena lemparan juga .

Baekhyun cukup terkejut .

"apa yang bisa membuat kalian menjadi gila seperti ini hah "?

"lihat saja di madding "

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju madding .

Ia tidak terkejut saat melihat fotonya dengan chanyeol saat tidak sengaja berciuman itu terpajang ,

Dengan caption .

' _calon pasangan terbaru_

 _Byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol "_

Sehun yang menyusul baekhyun pun terkejut .

Ia tak menyangka ada fans yang senekat ini .

"kalian semua salah paham ,ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan sungguh "jelas baekhyun .

"jangan menyangkal dasar jelang "

Prok prok ...

Mereka kembali melempari baekhyun bahkan ada dari mereka yang menjambak rambut baekhyun .

Sehun pun berusaha menarik baekhyunn dalam kerumunan .

"HENTIKAN "tiba tiba suara bass mengagetkan semua yang ada disana .

Seketika semuanya terdiam .melihat sang pangeran pangeran sekolah muncul .

Ditambah sang princess yang senantiasa bergelayut manja di lengan sang pangeran nomor satu .

Kai chen dan Lay langsung melihat foto di madding .

Kris dan luhan langsung menghampiri baekhyun dan sehun yang bterlihat mengenaskan .

Chanyeol menatap tajam fansnya .

"jangan pernah melakukan hal gila atas namaku "ucapnya dingin membuat fansnya takut .

Chanyeol dan krystal lalu menerima foto dari madding yang diambil oleh chen .

Krystal yang awaknya terkejut tiba tiba menyeringai .

"jadi hanya foto murahan ini kalian membullynya hingga seperti ini "?tanya krystal datar menatap tajam fans chanyeol .

"tapi dia mencium chanyeol oppa "

"itu kecelakaan "sahut baekhyun ia takut krystal juga ikut membullynya .

"aku tahu ini ,kalian dengar itu semua kecelakaan jadi jika besok pagi aku masih melihat foto ini

Akan kupastikan kalian akan berhadapan denganku "ancam krystal .

Membuat semua fans chanyeol bergidik ngeri .

"satu hal lagi chanyeol itu miliku ,tidak ada yang berani merebutnya DARIKU KALIAN PAHAM

Jadi jika kalian masih menuduh baekhyun yang tidak tidak KALIAN BERURUSAN DENGANKU "ancam krystal .

"maafkan kami noona chanyeol oppa dan baekhyun "ucap perwakilan dari mereka takut takut kemudian pergi .

Baekhyun terkejut ia pikir krystal akan membullynya tapi ia justru membelanya .

Pikiranya yang sejak tadi tegang mendadak lemas seketika ia jatuh terduduk .

"baekhyun kau baik baik saja "tanya kris khawatir .

Baekhyun mengangguk ,ia menatap chanyeol yang ternyata sejak tadi juga menatapnya .

"terima kasih krystal ssi "

"sama sama baekkhyun ah sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu dan kau juga sehun "

Setelahnya krystal kembali pergi bersama chanyeol berdua .

Kai segera pergi enath kemana .

Kris segera merangkul baekhyun .

"ayo baekhyun "

Diikuti lay dan chen yang menatapnya iba .

 _Kamar mandi_

"aigoo fans chanyeol hyung benar benar gila "dengus sehun .

"bersihkan dengan ini "tiba tiba luhan mengangurkan sebuah handuk pada sehun .

Sehuh hanya menatap anduk itu datar .

"tidak perlu aku bawa handuk sendiri di loker .

Saat sehun beranjak tiba tiba luhan menjerat pergelangan tangan sehun .

"jebal sehun jangan kekanak kanakan seperti ini "pinta luhan dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"aku tidak keakanak kanakan aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau mau "

"aku tidak pernah mau kau abaikan "

"dan apa kau kau pernah mau aku dekati "tanya sehun dingin .

Luhan membisu perkahan ia melepaskan jeratan tanganya pada lengan sehun .

Sehun tersenyum kecut .

"maaf tapi aku sudah lelah dari pada meyakinkanmu bahwa aku bukanlah anak kecil lebih baik mencari anggapan lain yang lebih baik dari anggapanmu Lu"

Seketika air mata Luhan jatuh ...saat sehun meninggalkanya .

"maafkan aku sehun "

 **Blue flame**

Sejak kejadian tadi baekhyun terlihat murung di markas rombongan chanyeol .

Kris menatapnya prihatin .

Pasti baekhyun trauma ia sudah mendapatkan ini selama beberapa kali .

"baekhyun ah "panggil kris.

"nde"sahut baekhyun dengan senyum yang ia paksakan .

"sudah jangan dipaksakan menangislah "

Baekhyun memang ingin menangis .

ia merasa terhina ,selama ini walaupun ia miskin ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan serendah ini .

selalu ada neneknya yang membelanya .

tapi sekarang ia merasakan lemah !

dan lagi ditambah sebuah pernytaan .

' _chanyeol hanya miliku tidak ada seoranpun yang merebutnya dariku '_

Pernytaan krystal tadi rasanya membuat hatinya kian melemah .

Padahal baru semalam ia pikir hubunganya dengan chanyeol tampaknya mulai membaik .

Mengingat chanyeol memintanya tidur satu ranjang denganya .

Tapi baekhyun sadar siapa sebenarnya dia ?

Yang bagi chanyeol hanya gembel yang numpang di rumah orang kaya !

Ya itu pasti yang chanyeol pikirkna tentang dirinya .

"baekhyun ah kau melamun "

Baekhyun melirik kris yang sejak tadi disampingnya .

"krishyung maaf semalam _"

"iya tidak apa apa baekhyun ah lain kali kita bisa lakukan kan chanyeol sudah cerita tadi "

"apa"?baekhyunn tampak kebingungan .

"iya dia bilang kalau kau menemaninya semalaman ,kau tahu dia mengatakanya dengan tampang pamer "imbuh kris .

Baekhyun meringis ,ia jadi malusendiri .

"ngomong ngomong kemana chanyeol "?tanya baekhyun .

"bersama krystal sepertinya ia membolos mereka jika bersama tidak kenal jam "

"begitu yah "seketika perasaan baekhyun tidak enak .

Diam diam baekhyun meraba dada sebelah kirinya

'sakit nenek'

...

Baekhyun mmebenarkah letak spreinya ,dengan lesu

Hari ini banyak kejadian yang menimnpanya .

Lebih tepatnya kejadian tidak mengenakan yang ia terima .

Namja itu menghela nafas ia menatap gelang pemberian chanyeol sebenatar .

"kau memaksaku memakai ini bahkan kau akan mematahkan lenganku jika aku melepaskanya "guman baekhyun .

Ia menatap jam wekernya pukul 11 pm ,

Chanyeol belum kembali .

Benar kata kris jika bersama krystal chanyeol lupa waktu .

"apa yang mereka lakukan hingga selarut ini "?baekhyun mendadak gelisah .

Ia berjalan ke balkon rumah mewah keluarga Park .

Melihat langit malam yang tenang .

Ia galaukah ?

Menit demi menit berlalu dan baekhyun larut dalam pikiranya .

Sampai ia menyerah saat jam menunjukan pukul 00.00 am

Ia akhirnya tertidur dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk ..

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terasa lengket ,ia masih sangat mengantuk .

"bangun pemalas enak sekali kau jam segini masih tiduran "

Dan seketika kesadaranya terkumpul .

Ia melihat chanyeol sudah rapi .

Tunggu kapan chanyeol pulang "?

Baekhyun mengucek matanya menstabilkan penglihayanya .

"cahnyeol aku pikir kau tidak pulang "?tanya baekhyun serak efek bangun tidur .

"memang kenapa jika aku tidak ada kau mau berkuasa kan ,karena tidak ada yang mengaturmu kan juangan harap "

"huh bukan itu maksudku "

"aku memang tidak pulang "jawab chanyeol sambil menyisir rambutnya .

"kau tidur dimana"?tanya baekhyun penasaran .

Chanyeol menatap malas baekhyun yang sok ingin tahu.

"tidur dimana aku bukan urusan mu bukan lebih baik basuh mukamu kau terlihat semakin jelek dengan air liur yang berada di sekitar wajahmu "

Wajah baekhyun memerah sontak ia usap wajahnya dan buru buru ke kamar mandi tak lupa menguncinya bukan .

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya megedikan bahu acuh .

Ia tersenyum melihat krystal yang mengiriminya pesan selamat pagi dengan menunjukan wajah jelek chanyeol dulu.

"dasar putri salju nakal "

 **Blue flame**

Untuk kesekian kalinya baekhyun menghela nafas . sepi rasanya.

Hari ini ia ia tidak bergabung dengan chanyeol dan gengnya semenjak tiba pagi tadi .

Entah kenapa ia sedikit kurang nyaman melihat kemesraan chanyeol dan krystal bak perangko dan surat itu .apalagi setelah tahu chanyeol dan krystal semalaman berdua di hotel .

Itu semakin membuat pikiran baekhyun menjurus ke negatife.

Sampai ia melihat seseorang yang juga sama lemasnya denganya berjalan ke ujung koridor .

Kyungsoo ,

Baekhyun mengeram ia sudah tidak sabar menghajar namja tukang gosib itu .

"YAK BERHENTI KAU MATA BULAT "pekik baekhyun .

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah tak berminat ia tidak terkejut sekalipun itu baekhyun yang mungkin akan mencincangnya.

"mau apa kau "?tanyanya santai .

"masih nanya jangan sok polos "baekhyun benar benar esmoshi .

Ia sedikit kaget saat melihat sudut bibir kyungsoo yang robek .

"kenapa bibirmu hah"

"ini semua ulah pengeranmu "dengus kyungsoo lalu pergi namun buru buru baekhyun cegah .

"mau apa lagi ,kau juga mau memukulku hah "

"aku hanya ingin mencakar wajahmu saja "gemas baekhyun .

Lagi kyungsoo menatapnya datar .

"cakar saja kau pikir aku takut hah"

"kau ini benar benar menyebalkan hah sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku sejak awal

Kenapa kau memanfaatkanku hah "?

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal .

"kau tidak perlu tahu pendek "

"heh kau lebih pendek dariku dan lagi aku yang menjadi korbanya kau tahu mereka bahkan sampai _"

"cukup aku tidak nmau mendengar curhatanmu "

Tiba tiba kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menunjukanya pada baekhyun .

"aku sudah menghapus foto mu itu aku sudah tidak berurusan lagi denganmu jadi jangan halangi aku "

"kenapa tiba tiba "guman baekhyun apa itu artinya kyungsoo berhenti mengganggunya .

"tunggu "

"apa lagi "?

"kenapa kau tiba tiba berubah pikiran "?

Kyungsoo menggulir bola matanya ke sembarang arah .

"karena aku masih punya harga diri "

Tentu saja baekhyunn tidak paham atas ucapan kyungsoo barusan .

Baekhyun mencoba tidak perduli setidaknya sekarang ia aman .

Tapi mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada para pengeran sekolah itu .

Baekhyun berpikir sebaiknya ia mencari sehun atau kai yang tahu sesuatu mereka juga pengeran sekolah bukan ?

Namun yang jadi pertanyaan utama adalah

Siapa pangeran yang memukul kyungsoo itu ?

 _Di tempat chanyeol_

Terlihat krystal yang bersandar di bahu chanyeol .sedangkan namja tampan itu diam .

Yang lainya sibuk dengan urusanya .entah tidur seperti kai .

Kris dan luhan tengah berkutat dengan posel mereka .

Sehun lay dan chen menonton diam diam koleksi video yadong kai .

Sejak tadi ia tidak fokus karena ada seseorang yang tidak ada di hadapanya semenjak pagi tadi .

"yeol kau kenapa "?tanya krystal sambil mencolek hidung chanyeol .

"ani "

"kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu "?krystal beranjak lalu menangkup wajah chanyeol .

"ani "

Krystal menatap jauh ke arah sang pangeran nomor satu itu .

Dan dapat ada sesuatu yang lain dalam bola mata itu .

Krystal tersenyum .

"Benar kata luhan kris waktu itu aku akan segera lengser "

Chanyeol langsung menatap krystal dalam .

"apa maksudmu "?

Krystal menutup mulut chanyeol dengan telunjuknya .

"boneka saljuku sudah memiliki putri salju lain "

Chanyeol tidak mengerti .

"tapi aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan posisiku lengser chanyeollie "

Dan chanyeol hanya diam saat krystal mencium lembut bibirnya ...

Sudut matanya menangkap seseorang berpostur pendek tengah menatap keduamya dengan pandangan terluka .dan chanyeol tahu siapa orang itu ?walaupun hanya seperkian detik karena orang itu langsung berlari tanpa diketahui chanyeol dan yang lainya di markas .

Tbc !

Kalo banyak yang review cepet update !

Review dikit slow update !

Harap maklum

"

"


	11. Chapter 11

**Blue Flame ~**

 **Author : Learn**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : romance etc**

 **Happy reading !**

 **Anxiety ...**

Plak ...

Kyungsoo masih dapat merasakan betapa keras tamparan dari orang itu .

"sial bekasnya tidak hilang juga "kyungsoo mendengus menatap dirinya dalam cermin kamar mandi sedikit meringis saat tidak sengaja jarinya menekan lebam di ujung bibirnya.

Ia tidak menyangka mendapat hadiah istimewa dari orang itu ...

Flashback *

"kyungsoo ada seseorang yang mencarimu ,kau ditunggu di belakang sekolah "kata teman satu kelas kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo tampak acuh tidak menyanggupi atau menolak .

Namun kyungso bukan pengecut ia tidak takut siapapun itu .

Dan tatapan malasnya tidak berubah saat melihat pangeran nomor satu tengah bersandar dengan angkuhnya di dinding .

"aku tersanjung ada pangeran nomor satu ingin bertemu denganku "

Orang itu berdecih .

"tidak usah basa basi kau kan yang menempel foto tidak bermutu itu di mading "?

"hahhha kau pintar juga .iya aku yang memasangnya kenapa "?

Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri menjawab pertanyaanya .

Tiba tiba orang itu mengamit lengan kerah kemeja kyungsoo ,seketika nyali kyungso ciut walaupun wajahnya berusaha tetap biasa.

"kuperingatkan jika sekali lagi kau masih menyebar foto foto seperti itu kau akan tau akibatnya sialan "ancamnya .

"dan jangan sekali kali kau beranimengaitngaitkan aku denganya "!

Dahi kyungsoo mengernyit ..

"nya ?siapa maksudmu "?baekhyun "?

Orang itu menatap tajam kyungso.

"kau khawatir padanya ,tenang dia sahabatku yang baik ,bahkan kurasa dia tidak marah karena foto itu "

"aku tidak khawatir ,aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau membunuhnya ,"

"benarkah "?wajah kyungsoo berubah licik .

"dari pada dibunuh dia terlalu manis ,dia juga terlalu polos dan baik dan siapapun bisa memanfaatkanya atau mungkin jatuh cinta padanya "

Orang itu meradang ,ia semakin mengepalkan sebelah tanganya .

"dan sepertinya aku akan melakukan opsi terakhir karena dia manis membuatku jadi ingin mersakan_"

PLAKKK

Orang itu menampar kyungsoo cukup keras hingga bibirnya sobek ,kenudian ia melemparkan banyak lembaran uang ke arah kyungsoo .

"DENGAR JIKA SEKALI KALI KAU BERANI MENYENTUHYNYA AKU PASTIKAN KAU PULANG DENGAN SATU KAKI ,"

Orang itu berbalik

"dan kuharap uang itu cukup untuk bayaran dai kelicikanmu ,kau hanyalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi uang .iya kan bitch "orang itu menyeringai...lalu pergi saat mendapat panggilan dari sang princess.

Kyungsoo geram ,ia merasa terhina niatnya untuk menggoda orang itu berakhir dengan hinaan serta tamparan .

"sial"

Namun ada satu hal yang ia dapatkan

Orang itu menyukai..objek yang membuatnya mendapat sebuah tamparan ~

 **...**

baekhyun menatap langit yang agak emndung bisa di pastikan malam ini akan hujan atau mungkin sore ini .

ia berakhir di taman sekolah sendirian ,

sejak tadi pagi ia enggan bergabung dengan chanyeol dan teman temanya.

Bayangan saat krystal mencium chanyeol terus berputar di otaknya .

Rasanya sesak ,ya itu yang ia rasakan bahkan berkali kali ia meremas dadanya .

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera pulang sampai ...

"baekhyun ah "

Sehun dari belakang tiba tiba mengagetkanya ..

"sehun aku jantungan bagaimana "?protes baekhyun sambil mengusap dadanya .

"hahaha maaf baekhyun ah habisnya aku mencari cari kau seharian ini tidak ketemu "

"benarkah "?untuka apa mencariku "?tanya baekhyun sambil mengerjab erjabkan matanya .

Membuat sehun gemas lalu mencubit pipi baekhyun .

"yak sakit pabbo "protesnya .

"kau menggemaskan sih"

Sehun tersenyum melihat baekhyun cemberut .

"aku ada sesuatu untukmu "

"apa "?

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah boneka menyerupai dirinya (bayangin exo run )

"liat bibirnya mirip dengan bibirmu bukan "

"whoaaa lucu sekali sehuan ah "baekhyun terlihat sangat senang .

"semalam aku jalan jalan dan menemukan itu ,aku langsung teringat padamu "

"hehhe terima kasih sehun ah "baekhyun memainkan boneka itu .

"baekhyun ah kau pernah minum bubble tea "?tanya sehun antusias .

Baekhyun menggelang .

"huh hidup jaman kapan sih kau ini "

"ck aku memang belum pernaj mencobanya "

"bagaiamana kalau kita ke cafe seberang aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea dijamin kau pasti ketagihan "

"kau terlihat sangat menyukainya sehun ah "

Sehun mengangguk .

"oleh karena itu aku mengajakmu kita tidak boleh melewatkan rasa terbarunya "

Dan baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah sat sehun menariknya ..

Sedikit ia merasa sangat terhibur .

...

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat membuka websitenya ..

Ada email baru masuk ...

Nickname

"nama yang aneh "cibir kyungsoo.

Namun ia tetap menanggapi .namun ia semakin terkejut saat mendapatkan request dari si pemilik email itu .

 _Aku meminta foto kim jong in yang masih baru_

"cih sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi mengotori kameraku dengan fotonya "

 _maaf aku tidak bisa aku bukan penggemar kim jong in_

 _Dan aku tidak begitu tertarik padanya_

Ya kyungsoo menolak requestsan itu ..

Tiba tiba ia menerima email balasan

 _Aku akan membayarmu mahal_

Oke dan kyungsoo sepertinya melupakan kata kata yang ia lontarkan barusan .

...

"bagaimana enak "?tanya sehun saat baekhyun mulai menyeruput bubble tea nya .

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu .

"ini rasa favoritku baekhyun ah "

"sepertinya aku akan menjadi penggemar baru bubble tea "canda baekhyun .

"tenang aku kan membelikanmu setiap hari "

Sehun mengusak rambut baekhyun .

"yak sehun kau membuat rambutku berantakan "

Tiba tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu sehun .

"yak sehun pantas kau tidak kelihatan sore tadi ternyata kalian berkencan "tiba tiba kai kris dan luhan datang .

"aku tidak berkencan "elak sehun .

"jika pergi berdua apa namanya jika bukan berkencan coba "?goda Kai lagi .

"aishhh kalian menganggu saja "

"heii berlima lebih baik dari pada berdua sehun "Sahut kris mendudukan dirinya disamping baekhyun .

"kau tidak keberatan kan baekhyun "?

"te..tentu saja hehhe "baekhyun berujar gugup ia melirik Luhan yang hanya diam .

Namun baekhyun dapat melihat exspresi luhan dan ia merasa sangat tidak enak .

Sebenarnya saat di kamar mandi ia melihat kejadian sehun _luhan yang bertengkar .

Ya ia tahu semuanya ~!

"ngomong ngomong kemana chanyeol hyung "?tanya sehun .

"biasa kau tidak usah tanya "celetuk Kai sambil memainkan ponselnya ,namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyeringai saat menangkap capture seseorang yang mengarahkan lensa kameranya tepat kearahnya .

Hanya seperkian detik kemudian orang itu pergi .

"chanyeol pergi dengan krystal katanya mau nonton film "

"hyung bagaimana kalau kita billiard kita sudah sangat lama tidak kesana bukan "ajak sehun .

"benar juga aku sudah lama tidak main ,jika main pasti chanyeol akan menyerobot "

"dan kau kalah "sahut luhan .

"YAK "

"kau ikut kan baekhyun "ajak kris .

"eh tapi bagaimana kalau _"

"jangan takut chanyeol marah baekhyun ah nanti jika chanyeol ngamuk biar aku yang menanganinya lagipula ia juga pergi dengan krystal bukan "

Benar juga omongan kris buat apa takut chanyeol marah toh baekhyun juga tidak marah kemanapun chanyeol pergi .

"baiklah "putus baekhyun akhirnya ..

"oke kau satu mobilo denganku saja baekhyun ah "

"ingat sehun kau belum punya SIM biar baekhyun dneganku memakai motor kalian bertiga memakai mobil "putus kris .

Sehun terlihat kecewa atas putusan kris namun ada benarnya juga ..

"baiklah "

Namun ada hati yang lebih kecewa lagi !

 **...**

chanyeol menatap gusar jam dinding di kamar tamunya .

ini sudah pukul 11 malam dan baekhyun belum pulang .

"aish kemana si pendek itu minggat "dengus chanyeol .

Entah kenapa mendadak ia khawatir .

Chanyeol baru saja mengantar krystal kembali ke hotel setelah puas menonton film .

Dan saat kembali tidak menemukan siapapun di rumah .

Ahjuma mengatakan jika baekhyun memang belum kembali .

"apa diculik "?

"ck siapa yang mau menculik species rendahan seperti dia "

Chanyeol duduk di sofa ia memainkan ponselnya .

Ia ingin menelfon tapi gengsi ,tunggu sejak kapan chanyeol punya nomor telfon baekhyun?

Chanyeol sebenarnya diam diam menyimpan nomor baekhyun malam itu saat ia berhasil menggagalkan kencan baekhyun dan kris.

Sampai ia mendengar gemuruh suara motor tepat di depan rumahnya .

Baekhyun turun dari motor kris dengan pelan ,ia sungguh snagat ngantuk .

"aku tidak menyangka sampai selarut ini "sesal kris .

"tidak apa apa hyung aku justru senang ,terima kasih sudah mengajaku "

"nde "

"aku masuk dulu hyung "pamit baekhyun .

Baekhyun berbalik namun tiba tiba kris menarik pergelangan tanganya hingga tubuh mereka bertubrukan .

"baekhyun ah "kris menatap lekat baekhyun ,membuat wajah baekhyun merona .

Cuup

"selamat malam "

Baekhyun berdiri mematung dengan detak jantung yang sangat cepat ,

Kris baru saja mencium keningnya !

Baekhyun menyentuh keningnya ,tiba tiba tersenyum dan berlari masuk .

Tidak menyadari jika chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu mengepalkan erat tanganya hingga memutih !

Baekhyun masuk ke rumah dengan senyum yang tidak pernah pudar ia sangat senang sore ini namun senyumnya memudar saat chanyeol berada dihadapoanya menatapnya nyalang seakan ingin menerkamnya hidup hidup !

"dari mana kau "?tanya chanyeol dingin .

Baekhyun menunduk .

"bukan urusanmu "jawabnya langsung pergi namun chanyeol menahan lenganya .

"AKU TANYA DARI MANA KAU "?bentak chanyeol membuat baekhyun merapatkan sebelah matanya .

"apa penting bagimu "?

Chanyeol mendorong baekhyun hingga ke dinding .

"apa kau berkencan dengan kris "?

"memang kenapa ,apa itu urusanmu "

"itu urusanku karena dia temanku dan sekarang kau senang kau berhasil merayunya "

"AKU TIDAK MERAYUNYA "jawab baekhyun emosi .

"lalu kenapa dia menciumu hah dia bukan tipikal laki laki gampangan dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah merayunya iya kan dasar miskin ,apa kerjaanmu hanya memanfaatkan orang saja dasar hina " chanyeol terus menghina baekhyun .

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat .rasanya sangat sakit .air matanya mulai mengenang .

"bagaiamana denganmu kau menuduhku merayu kris padahal kau sendiri bermalam di hotel bersama wanita lebih HINA MANA HAH "

BUGH

Chanyeol memukul dinding sebelah wajah baekhyun hingga keluar darah .

DEG

Baekhyun diam ..jantungnya berdetak tak karuan bukan karena di pukul tapi tatapan tajam chanyeol tepat menusuk mata baekhyun ,tatapan terluka .

Dan baekhyun sadar ia salah bicara secara tidak langsung ia juga menbuding krystal wanita murahan .

"jaga mulutmu aku tidak serendah itu bengsek "desis chanyeol menatap marah sangat marah ke arah baekhyun detik berikutnya chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun seorang diri .

Baekhyun sendiri merosot ke lantai ia menetralkan nafasnya .

Namun perlahan air matanya turun ia membenamkan wajahnya dia natara kedua lututnya dan mulai terisak !

Di kamar chanyeol melempar semua benda yang ada disana hingga kamarnya lebih seperti kapal pecah .

"ARGHHHHHHH "chanyeol berteriak marah .

Marah pada semuanya !tapi lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri .

...

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kantin yang masih sepi .

Wajahnya pucat tampaknya ia terkena demam ,matanya sembab gara gara kejadian semalam .

Ditambah ia tidak sarapan pagi ini ia tidak ingin bertatapan dengan chanyeol ,sungguh !

"tumben kau berangkat pagi pagi sekali baekhyun ah "

Baekhyu hanya tersenyum saat chen menyapanya .

"kau baik baik saja "?tanya chen berubah khawatir .

"nde hanya sedikit pusing "jujur baekhyun .

"kau sakit kenapa masuk "

"nanti juga baikan "

"aku ke kelas dulu "pamit baekhyun .

Di saat berjalan tiba tiba seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang .

Baekhyun yang sedang malas bercanda hanya menoleh malas.

"kris hyung "

"kau kaget tumben berangkat pagi "?tanya kris .

"ingin merasakan udara sekolah di pagi hari "jawabnya asal .

Pandangan kris berubah khawatir saat melihat wajah bbaekhyun tampak pucat .

"kau sakit baekhyun ah "?

"Selamat pagi baekhyun ah "

Belum sempat baekhyun menjawab sehun datang dan memeluk punggung baekhyun ,

"pagi sehun ah "

"apa kabarmu pagi kau sakit wajahmu pucat "sehun ikut khawatir baekhyun hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyuman .

Kris membelai wajah baekhyun untuk mengecek suhu badan baekhyun tiba tiba sehun menepisnya .

Dan hal itu diambil alih oleh sehun .

"kau demam ,tubuhmu hangat baekhyun ah "kata sehun .

"tidak apa apa sehun aku hanya lupa sarapan saja "

"ayo kita ke markas siapa tahu ada makanan disana setauku lay hyung selalu menyimpan makanan disana "ajak sehun sambil merangkul baekhyun ,.

Kris hanya meghela nafas padahal ia juga sangat ingin melakukan hal itu !

Luhan ,dan chanyeol datang beberapa saat kemudian di markas .

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar sehun yang membujuk baekhyun untuk ke dokter .

Luhan lebih memilih diam dan memalingkan wajahnya .

Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran chanyeol memilih menunduk .

"aku masuk ke kelas saja "pamit baekhyun .

"tapi kau sakit baekhyun ah "

Ucapan sehun itu membuat chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah baekhyun .

Benar wajahnya pucat !

"apa gara gara kita mengajaknya pergi semalam "bisik Kai pada Luhan .

Dan chanyeol mendengra itu

Jadi baekhyun juga pergi dengan mereka bukan berdua dengan kris .

"tidak apa apa aku akan ke kelas "pamit baekhyun lagi ,namun baru beberapa langkah ia merasakan pandanganya mengabur seketika tubuhnya lemas .

BRUUK

"BAEKHYUN AH "pekik semua orang yang ada disana .

Hanya chanyeol yang diam tubuhnya seolah kaku bahkan ia masih tetap diam saat kris menggendong baekhyun diikuti sehun dan yang lainya !

Entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan ! ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena mmbiarkan beekhyun tidur di sofa semalaman ...

Namun kemudian namja tampan itu menghela nafas lalu menelpon seseorang !

Yap sang princess!

"bagaiamana keadanya "?tanya kris pada dokter jaga UKS .

"dia terkena demam ditambah lagi perutnya kosong membuat dia lemas lalu pingsan "

"tapi dia baik baik saja kan "

"dia akan baik baik saja biar aku yang jaga kalian masuklah sebentar lagi bel "kata dokter tersebut .

"aku akan tetap menjaganya "sehun berucap .

Membuat semuanya terkejut .

"kau mau bolos sehun ,kau gila kau bisa kena poin "

Persetan dengan poin aku akan tetap menunggunya dan menjaganya "kekeh sehun .

Luhan tiba tiba menyentuh lengan sehun .

"sudah ada petugas UKS kau tidak perlu bolos pelajaran untuk menjaganya "

Sehun menatap tajam luhan .

"jangan ikut campur ,dan jangan melarangku untuk menjaganya "dengan paksa sehun menyentak tangan sehun yang memegang lenganya .

"sehun ah "lirih luhan ..

"sudahlah biarkan saja anak itu "kata kris menepuk bahu luhan

Sedang luhan masih menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka !

Dan sehun menyadarinya...

"kau yang memulainya luhan .."

 **...**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan ,

Bau obat itulah yang baekhyun cium untuk pertama kalinya serta kepalanya yang pusing .

Ia mencoba membiaskan penglihatanya dengan mengedib ngedibkan matanya matanya melebar saat tau siapa yang duduk berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding pintu UKS .

Ya itu chanyeol .

Melihat chanyeol baekhyun membuang mukanya .

"untuk apa kau kemari "?tanyanya sinis .

"jangan kau pikir aku keisni karena peduli padamu hah "

"lalu kenapa kau kemari "?

"aku hanya memastikan apa kau masih hidup atau sudah mati sehingga aku sudah siap menghubungi petugas pemakaman ,ternyata kau amsih hidup "

"hem ,aku harusnya sadar jika kau memang tidak perduli denganku aku terllau berharap cih "

"bagus jika kau sadar siapa kau memangnya ?dan sangat tidak sudi aku mempedulikanmu "

Mendengar itu baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan air matanya .

"kau orang terbrengsek yang aku temui ,aku membencimu "isaknya

"kau pikir aku tidak membencimu aku bahkan sangat membencimu "

"pergilah "

"berani kau mengusirku "!chanyeol sangat emosi saat ini .

"mulai saat ini aku harap jangan ada interaksi di antara kita aku membencimu dan kau membenciku oleh karena itu aku tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan begitupun kau ,kau juga jangan pernah mengurusi apapun yang akau lakukan "

"kau berani mengatakan hal itu ,kau pikir kau siapa "

"aku tahu aku bukan siapa siapa oleh karena itu mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi aku tidak akan berbicara apapun denganmu anggap saja aku hanyalah angin yang berlalu itu mudah kan sehingga kita tidak akan bertengkar lagi bukan "

"baiklah aku juga senang dengan hal itu aku hanya akan menganggapmu lalat yang tidak sengaja menempel di makananku saja serta melihatmu itu hanya mengotori penglihatanku "

"bagaimanapun itu pantas untukmu dasar orang miskin yang tidak tahu terima kasih "

Baekhyun menunduk iatidak ingin membalas ucapan kasar chanyeol .

BRAK

HUP

Chanyeol pergi setelah membanting pintu UKS setelah sebelumnya melemparkan sebuah kantung berisi roti ,susu serta vitamin .

Melihat kantung itu hatinya berdesir .

Apa chanyeol peduli padanya ?

Ia kembali menangis ia sudah memutuskan untuk memutuskan interaksi dengan chanyeol .

"baekhyun kau sudah sadar "segun datang dengan membawa sarapan .

"lhoh kau dapat ini dari mana ini kan harus ke supermarket sebelah "tanya sehun .

Baekhyun tidak menjawab namun ia memeluk erat sehun sambil mengenggam kantung plastik dari chanyeol itu .

Awalnya sehun bingung namun ia membiarkan baekhyun menangis di pelukanya saat ini .

Ia tak ingin bertanya apapaun saat ini .

...

Sejak kejadian itu mereka benar benar tidak saling bicara walaupun saat di sekolah sekalipun.

Baekhyun lebih banyak bercanda dengan kris sehun dan kai sedang chanyeol lebih menghabiskan waktu dengan krystal hingga larut malam bahkan kadang tidak pulang .

Walaupun satu kamar baekhyun tetap diam ia menghindari chanyeol .

Dan chanyeol pun sama .

Walaupun kadang mereka saling curi curi pandang satu sama lain .

Luhan mentap bandol berbentuk rusa miliknya dengan sedih .

Itu hiasan pemberian sehun natal tahun lalu .

Ia ingat wajah ceria sehun saat itu .

Jujur ia sangat menyukai sehun ,,ia senang bersama sehun dan melihat sehun yang kini menghindarinya membuat hatinya sakit .

Luhan bisa berpikir dewasa dalam hal lain tapi untuk hal yang satu ini tampaknya ia merutuki sikap labil yang mulai menjalari hatinya kadang ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri saat terlintas dipikiranya jika ia iri dengan baekhyun .

Ia iri karena baekhyun mendapat perhatian dari sehun !

Sejak dulu hanya luhan yang sehun sayangi namun kini ?

Salahkan pikiranya yang hanya tertuju pada pantas dan tidak pantasan .

Ia meragukan perasaan sehun kepadanya itulah alasanya !

Ia ragu ,namun ia tidak menyalahkan sehun jika namja tampan itu lelah mengejarnya dan akhirnya pindah ke lain hati .

Masalahnya ia tidak rela dan luhan baru menyadarinya akhir akhir ini !

"Sehun ah "lirihnya ...

"lulu ku sayang "

Luhan menoleh dan dapat ia lihat sang saudara kembar datang langsung memeluknya .

Segera ia menyimpan kembali bandol rusanya di laci .

"kau kemana saja "

"aku baru selesai ke butik langganaku "

"tidak bersama chanyeol "?tanya luhan .gadis cantik itu menggeleng .

"akhir akhir ini ia sedikit murung bahkan saat bersama denganku ia kadang melamun tadi dia berpamitan padaku entah pergi kemana "jawab krystal acuh .

"huh kau sudah dapatkan jawabanmu "?tanya luhan .

Krystal tersenyum memutar mutar ponselnya .

"benar katamu dia berbeda dari yang dulu hahhha tapi ciumannya tetap menjadi candu untuku "

"astaga ,apa yang kalian lakukan di hotel anak nakal "luhan mejewer telinga krystal .

"memangnya apa ,kami bahkan tidur di kamar terpisah dan lagi pula jika satu kamar hanya menemani tidak masalah selagi kami tidak melakukan apa apa bukan "?

Luhan melongo .

"hah"?

"sebentar lagi ulang tahunya aku kan membuatkanya kejutan sebelum aku kembali ke sana "

"dan rencanamu "?

"tenang semua hanya butuh waktu dan aku akan mencoba percaya dengan anak yang bernama nyun baekhyun itu "

"kau sudah dewasa sekarang anak nakal "

 **Blue flame**

"liburan 3 hari enaknya kita kemana yah "?celetuk chen .

"bagaiamana kalau ke rumah nenek "saran Lay .

"malas ah dan berakhir berkebun lalu terkena ulat bulu seperti waktu itu "sahut Kai .

Tiba tiba krystal datang kali ini tanpa chanyeol .

"krystal mana pangeranmu itu "?tanya kris .

"aku tidak datang bersamanya "

"hmm apa dia berselingkuh "?

"jika dia melakukan itu akan kubunuh dia hahha "

"habisnya kalian seperti kertas dan lem lengket sekali "

"bahkan tidur di hotel "saut kai dengan wajah mesum .

Krystal memutar bola matanya malas.

"berhenti berpikir mesum Kai kami bahkan tidak tidur satu kamar pabbo "

"maksudmu "?

"kami tidur terpisah ,dan chanyeol itu sangat menghormati wanita dia tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu padaku hahha lagi pula aku juga tidaka kan mau "

"hhha aku bercanda aku hapal siapa cahneyol itu "

:tentu saja dia kan boneka saljuku "kata krystal sambil melirik baekhyun .

Deg

Baekhyun tersentak ,ia salah mengira ..chanyeol yang tidak tidak

Pantas saja chanyeol sangat marah saat itu .

"aku akan membuat kejutan untuk chanyeol "kata krystal .

"kejutan "?tanya kai .

"sebentar lagi ulang tahunya bukan "?bagaimana kalau kita merayakanya di pulau Jeju "

"ide bagus "Sehun sangat antusias .

"'aku bahkan tidak tahu dia akan berulang tahun "guman baekhyun lirih .

"kau kan satu rumah kau tidak tahu ?"heran kai .

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis .

Perasaan baekhyun campur aduk saat ini .

Bahkan sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf

Tunggu bukankah chanyeol menghinanya juga?

"baekhyun ah kau juga harus ikut yah "ajak krystal tersenyum manis kerahnya .

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan gugup sangat gugup .

'aku kalah dari laki laki pendek itu 'gerutu krystal dalam hati sambil melihat baekhyun yang meurutnya semakin manis saat gugup .

...

Akhirnya mereka menjalankan perjalananya ke pulau jeju,mereka memilih menyewa kapal .

Dari pada pesawat .

Dan yang paling memprihatinkan adalah kai ,

Kai yang terkenal mabuk laut benar benar terlihat teler bahkan sesekali muntah .

"bagaiaman jika Kai sang penakhluk wanita kalah oleh laut memalukan "cibir sehun .

"be..ri..sik "

"apa jadinya jika pacar pacarmu tahu hal ini kai hahaha "krystal ikut menggoda .

"kai oppa aku pikir benar benar cool ternyata mabuk laut "imbuh seulgi .

Semuanya tertawa ,chanyeol hanya diam sambil mendengarkan earphone .tanpa sengaja pandanganya dengan baekhyun bertemu hanya sedetik kemudian mereka memalingkan muka masing masing .

Baekhyun mengeluarkan minyak angin dari tasnya .ia prihatin melihat kepayahan kai dengan laut .

"biar aku oleskan minyak angin di perut dan dadamu Kai "tawar baekhyun .

Kai menganga ,ia yang dasarnya berotak mesum langsung berpikir menjurus .

Mata sehun dan chanyeol membulat saat baekhyun mulai melepas kemeja Kai .

"biar aku saja yang mengolesnya "Kris tiba tiba merampas minyak angin di tangan baekhyun .

"tumben sekali kau perhatian denganku kris "sindir kai .

"bagaimanpun kau ini temanku aku tidak mau saat kita bersenang sennag ada salah satu dari kita yang sekarat "

"bahasamu kejam kris "sewot kai .

"yak panas "protes kai ...

Baekhyun tertawa kecil tatapanya teralihkan ke arah chanyeol yang kini sudah ada krystal di sampingnya .krystal tampak menyenderkan bahunya di bahu sang pangeran dan itu membuat hati baekhyun terasa pedih ,ia lebih memilih melihat laut dari pada pemandangan seperti itu .makin kesini makin yakin jika ia mulai menyukai chanyeol .walaupun ia masih belum yakin .

Sebenarnya walaupun mereka tidak saling bicara baekhyun tetap memikirkan chanyeol walaupun ia sudah berusaha melupakan nya.

 **BLUE FLAME**

Tidak buruh waktu lama untuk sampai di pulau terbesar serta terindah di korea selatan itu .

Kai yang tampaknya paling senang dengan begitu ia bisa langsung beristirahat .

Chanyeol kris dan kai tidur satu kamar ,seulgi dan krystal

Serta lugan sehun dan baekhyun .

Awalnya baekhyun ingin tidur di sofa saja namun karena di paksa sehun akhirnya mereka bertiga tidur satu kamar .

Dan baekhyun sungguh merasa tidak enak .

Mereka sampai sore hari sehingga memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat .

Namun baekhyun tidak bisa tidur .

Ia melirik sehun dan luhan yang tidur terpisah .sehun memilih tidur di bawah .baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar pemandangan langit pulau ini sungguh indah .

Baekhyun berdiri di balkon villa .tanpa sadar jika chanyeol sudah sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya .

Ia sungguh terkejut jka tahu chanyeol berada disana mana mungkin ia kan kesana juga .

Namun tetap terjadi keheningan .

"ekhem "baekhyun berdehem ,chanyeol menoileh sekilas dengan tatapan super dingin .

"terserah kau mau mendengar atau tidak yang jelas aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas perkataanku tempo hari "

"..."

"aku terbawa emosi karena kau menuduhku merayu kris padahal kris yang mengajaku

Waktu itu kami bermain hingga larut malam bersama sehun kai dan luhan hyung juga "

"..."

"dan maaf aku sudah menuduhmu serendah itu ,aku juga akan meminta mmaf pada krystal mungkin secara tidak langsung aku juga menghinanya "

"..."

"aku tahu kau tidak memperdulikan omonganku ini tapi yang penting aku sudah mengatakanya "

Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu beranjak pergi .

GREB

Bisa ia rasakan sepasang lengan mengunci tubuhnya dari belakang ,ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat chanyeol menerpa lehernya .

Dan membuat wajahnya memanas .

"lepaskan aku "

"aku belum memaafkanmu "bisik chanyeol tepat di telinga baekhyun .

"yang penting aku sudah mengatakanya "

"chanyeol membalik tubuh mungil itu wajah baekhyun tampak memerah .

Yang membuat baekhyun terkejut adalah saat chanyeol membenturkan kening mereka berdua .

"jangan menghindariku lagi brengsek atau aku tdak akan memaafkanmu "ucap chanyeol tepat di hadapan wajah baekhyun .

"bukankah kau senang ,kau membenciku kan aku hanya lalat bagimu "

"lupakan pembicaraan bodoh itu mulai detik ini jika kau berani menghindariku atau mengabaikanku aku anggap permintaan maaf ini tidak pernah terjadi "

"egois "baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"kau tambah jelek dengan bibir seperti itu "

Baekhyun menunduk .

"aku tahu yang paling cantik kan krystal "

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun .

"dia yang paling cantik ,dan kau jelek "baekhyun semakin merengut .

Namun tiba tiba chanyeol tersenyum ..

"kenapa kau tersenyum "

"tapi walaupun wajahmu jelek entah kenapa pikiranku tersita oleh wajah sialanmu itu "chanyeol beralih menatap langit malam pulau jeju .

Baekhyun mendengus .

"bilang saja kau terus memikirkanku "

"jangan harap "

"dasar plin plan ."

Sreet

"yak lepas aku mau masuk "

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat tiba tiba chanyeol memeluknya lagi .

"biarkan seperti ini orang orang sialan itu sudah tidur "

"mau apa kau "?

"diam saja aku tahu kau senang "

"sok tahu "cibir baekhyun ..

Hingga kemudian chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya

"jika krystal tahu dia pasti _  
"ssstttttt"chanyeol menutup bibir tipis baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya .

Hening ..

" tadi itu benar ,kau tahu tidak ribut sehari saja denganmu benar benar menyiksaku bodoh "

Bagi baekhyun itu sebuah pernyataan .sejetika ada ratusan kupu kupu seperti melayang diatas perutnya .

Oke baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dengan status chanyeol dan krystal ,ia sudah lama memnedamnya biarkan malam ini ia merasa senang .

Dan yakin akan perasaanya pada chanyeol ..

Ia pasrah saat chanyeol menempelkan bibir yang sudah ia rasakan berkali kali itu menempel di bibir tipisnya ...

Biarkan perasaan mereka mengalir biarkan hanya mereka yang tahu ...

Tbc

Thank banget yang review kemarin ,maaf kalo typos yak saya lagi kurang enak badan sebenarnya hasilnya mungkin buruk maaf ya

Review yah biar saya cepet sembuh *apa hubunganya jal .

Review banyak update cepat kekekek

Lagi kobam hey mama guys

"


	12. Chapter 12

**Blue Flame****

 **Author:Learn**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek /kaisoo**

 **Slight krisbaek hunbaek etc**

 **Genre:Romance,humor garing**

 **Happy reading ^^!**

Bruuk .

"aishhh"

Baekhyun meringis memegangi dahinya yang terbentur lantai .

Ia mengerjabkan matanya untuk memfokuskan pandanganya .

"ini dikamar jadi semalam hanya mimpi "gumanya sambil mengelus dahinya

"tapi mimpi macam apaitu "?baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya bisa bisanya ia merasa sangat senang dalam mimpinya semalam ,bahkan chanyeol menciumnya dan ahhh

Baekhyun merasa frustasi ia mengusap usap kasar wajahnya saat rona merah itu muncul di kedua pipinya ,

hingga sehun muncul dari luar dengan keadaan rapi .

"kau sudah bangun baekhyun ah "sapa sehun .

"ah aku kesiangan ya kenapa kau tak membangunkanku "?

Sehun terkekeh .

"aku tidak tega membangunkanmu wajah tidurmu itu menggemaskan baekhyun ah seperti anak kecil "

"YAK "

"hahhha oh semalam saat aku terbangun aku melihatmu tertidur di kursi balkon jadi aku memindahkanmu "

"balkon "

Tunggu .

Balkon ..

Semalam ...

Dan chanyeol .

"terima kasih sehun ah maaf merepotkanmu "sehun tersenyum bersiap siaplah kita akan sarapan setelah ini .

Baekhyun mengangguk ,saat sehun keluar kamar baekhyun bergegas menuju kamar mandi .dan saat berada di depan cermin ia baru sadar jika ia mengenakan jaket bukan miliknya ...

Buru buru ia melapaskan jaket itu dan

Blushhhhh...

Ia hapal jaket siapa ini ,aroma milik siapa jaket ini .

Dan baekhyun semakin merasakan pipinya memanas saat sadar semalam bukanlah mimpi .

...

"semuanya aku sudah membuatkan pancake "seulgi berujar riang sambil meletakanya di meja makan .

"wow tidak buruk "puji kris .

"heii aku juga membantunya "krystal ikut bicara .

"baiklah 2 pancake buatan dua princess "

"kau chessy kai "cibir sehun .

Baekhyun menjadi orang yang bergabung paling akhir .

"wah selamat pagi baekhyun ssi "sapa krystal ramah .

Baekhyun sedikit gugup .

"maaf aku bangun siang "ucapnya kikuk .

"tidak apa apa baekhyun ah ,kita tidak sedang dalam acara resmi kita liburan "kata kris .

"sekarang duduklah dan nikmati sarapanya "sehun berdiri memaksa baekhyun duduk di sampingnya .

"sekarang kau ingin rasa apa "?tawar sehun .

"terserah kau saja "baekhyun sedikit merasa risih sebenarnya .

Sehun mengambilkan sepotong pancake dan juga susu .

Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit mendengus nyaris menendang meja di hadapanya .

Sehun terlihat seperti seseorang kekasih yang sangat peduli pada kekasih hatinya .

Luhan sedikit meremas garpu melihat pemandangan yang sedikit mengusik perasaanya .

"chanyeollie nanti kita akan jalan jalan kemana "?tanya krystal manja .

"terserah kau saja "chanyeol mendadak tak berselera malan .

"baiklah aku akan mengejakmu ke tempat yang indah "

Sreett

"eh "kaget krystal saat ibu jari chanyeol mengusap hamparan bibirnya .

"makanmu belepotan "

Kai memutar malas arah pandangnya .

"pagi pagi sudah mesra mesraan dasar tak tahu tempat "sindir sehun .

Krystal tersenyum .

Cuup

Ia mengecup bibir chanyeol sekilas .

"maaf "krystal mengusau sayang pipi chanyeol .

Baekhyun membuang mukanya .

Rasa laparnya sirna melihat kemesraan dua insan yang sebenarnya sekarang ia malas mengakuinya tapi sempurna .

Setelahnya krystal dan chanyeol pergi dahu;u

Dari ruang makan .

"kris hari ini kita jadi pergi bersama kan "seulgi sedikit mngedipkan matanya .

"tentu saja "

"luhan .baekhyun dan sehun kalian di villa kan "

Luhan mengangguk .

Lagi ia pasti berada di suasana yang ankward yaitu diantara sehun dan Luhan .

Yang tengah perang dingin .

...

Baekhyun sebenarnyabingung apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini .

Mereka tengah menyiapkan kejutan untuk chanyeol malam ini .

Sedang dia ?

Saat berjalan jalan di taman belakang ia mendapati luhan tengah menata sebuah pot bunga mawar .

"sedang apa kau hyung "?

Luhan tersenyum .

"merapikan daun daun yang kering "

"kau juga suka bunga hyung "?

Luhan mengangguk .

"dulu aku dan neneku penjual bunga jadi sedikit aku mengerti makna dari bunga bunga itu "

"benarkah "?luhan terlihat antusias.

"kau suka bunga apa hyung "?

Baekhyun mulai melihat bunga mawar putih .

"aku suka bunga mawar"

Baekhyun tersenyum .

"mawar adalah sang ratu bunga kau memiliki selera yang bagus hyung "

Luhan sedikit malu .

"bagaimana denganmu baek "?

"aku menyukai bunga matahari "

"sesuai dengan kepribadianmu yang ceria dan bersahabat "puji luhan .

"baekhyun ah aku punya sesuatu untukmu "tiba tiba saja sehun datang mengangetkan luhan dan baekhyun .

Luhan berusaha mengacuhkan keberadaan sehun .

"memang apa "?

Sehun tersenyum .

Taraaa

Sehun memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah .

"yak kenapa bunganya kau petik sehun ah kasian kan "protes baekhyun .

Sehun terkekeh .

"nanti juga berbunga lagi "

"aish tapi kan _"

"ahhh "

Sehun dan baekhyun mengalihkann pandanganya ke arah luhan yang meringis memegangi jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah sepertinya tertusuk duru mawar .

Sontak sehun menjatuhkan bunga mawar yang ia pegang tadi dan berlari ka arah luhan .

"kau ceroboh sekali sih "

Sehun segera memasukan jari luhan dalam mulutnya ia menfhisap darah yang keluar itu .

Wajah luhan memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu .

Mulut baekhyun sedikit menganga melihat pemandangan bak drama itu .

.

"ini harus segera diobati "

Dan sehun membawa luhan masuk ke dalam villa .

Baekhyun mengdip edipkan matanya .

"Sudah selesai dramanya "?gumanya .

Namun ia sedikit tersenyum mengambil setangkai bunga mawar yang sehun berikan tadi.

"ia sampai menjatuhkan bunga ini padahal aku belum menerimanya "

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya ingin masuk jika tidak di kagetkan dua makhluk yang tiba tiba sudah berdiri di belakang baekhyun .

"lay hyung chen kalian "?

"kami akan mmebuat kejutan untuk chanyeol "ucap lay girang .

"lay hyung bukanya kau mengatakan akan ke rumah nenekmu "?

"iya kau tidak lihat aku membawa banyak jeruk aku berkebun kemarin dan aku tidak akan membuat chanyeol kecewa karena tidak datang bukan "

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada chen .

Dan apa apaan bebek plastik itu "?

"kenapa kau "?sinis chen .

"itu bebek mainan bukan "?

"iya seharusnya aku tidak ikut aku sudah bilang ke chanyeol kalau aku ada acara bersama kekasihku tapi lay hyung memaksaku "sungut chen .

Baekhyun teretawa kecil .

"jadi kekasih hatinya memberikanya bebek mainan itu buat jaga jaga jika chen merindukanya "jelas lay

Baekhyun tersenyum maksa ia tak menyangka geng ada chanyeol ada juga yang seperti ini .

"sudah ayo masuk aku lelah "ajak chen .

"kami masuk dulu baekhyun ah "

Baekhyun mengangguk ,.

...

Krystal dan chanyeol tengah menikmati jalan jalan mereka mereka tengah menkmati ice cream .

"chanyeol "

"hmmm"

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah bangku menikmati pemandangan pantai yang indah "

"apa kau mencintaiku "tanya krystal tiba tiba .

Chanyeol diam ia menatap bingung krystal .

"bukankah sudah jelas .kita sepakat untuk tidak mejelaskan hubungan apa kita ini "

"tidak aku hanya takut kau berubah saja "

Chanyeol terpengkur .

"apa maksudmu berubah "

Krystal tersenyum ia menatap mata chanyeol dalam .

"lupakan "

Sreet

Cuup

Chanyeol mencium lembut krystal membuay krystal sedikit terkejut .

Jarang sekali pria ini menjadi agresif .

Hingga kemudian ciuman mereka terlepas .

"apa kau masih ingin bertanya lagi "?chanyeol menatap dalam krystal .

Namun anehnya krystal menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka .

"maaf aku hanya takut "

"jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka "sungut chanyeol .

Krystal menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu chanyeol .

"chanyeol baekhyun itu menarik ya "

Tubuh chanyeol menegang dan krystal menyadari itu .

"tidak "elaknya .

Gadis cantik itu segera menarik diri dari chanyeol .

"enatahlah aku tertarik denganya ,tidakah kau sadar dia benra benar manis "

"kau mnyukainya "?tanya chanyeol dingin sangat dingin .

"aniyo hanya chanyeollie saja di hatiku "

Chanyeol melirik krystal .

"lalu kenapa bawa bawa dia "

"aku hanya mengatakan dia menarik dan aku yakin seseorang dari kita akan segera mendapatkan hatinya ,ku lihat kris dan sehun begitu peduli padanya wah so sweett"

Mendadak persaan chanyeol campur aduk .

"apa maksud..mu "

"lupakan hanya aku senang bertemu denganya "

"ada hal yang kau sembunyikan "tuduh chanyeol .

"kurasa tidak hhha kenapa wajahmu jadi tegang begitu "goda krystal .

"a..pa tidak siapa ..yang "

Diam diam krystal menyentuh bibirnya .

'tak lagi sama lagi rasanya '

...

"terima kasih sehun "ujar luhan saat sehun selesai membalut lukanya .

"lain kali hati hati "ucapnya datar .

Saat sehun akan keluar ia merasakan sebuah tengan melingkar di pinggangnya .

"maafkan aku sehun aku sudah melukaimu selama ini "

"..."

"aku sadar itu maafkan aku "

"..."

"dan tolong berhenti menghindariku sehun itu menyakitiku "

"..."

Sehun menghela nafas ia melepas lengan luhan yang melingakri pinganggnya .

"aku jarus membantu yang lainya "

Dan luhan kembali menatap sedih punggung sehun yang perlahan menghilang dari pandanganya .

"apa aku sudah terlambat sehun "?

...

Akhirnya malam datang juga .

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari keuda orang tuanya .

Setelahnya ia keluar dari kamarnya .

Seharian jalan jalan bersama krystal .pulangnya mendapatkan kejutan .

Ini sungguh harinya bukan .

Di luar semuanya sudah bersiap siap tak terkecuali baekhyun .

Ia melihat krystal tampil sangat cantik dan itu membuatnya sedikit iri nanti mereka pasti bermesraan lagi .

Baekhyun segera menepis pikiran kotor itu .

Biarlah mereka bahagia mereka pantas bahagia mereka cocok .

"baek "

Sehun menepuk bahunya mmebuatnya sedikit tergagap .

"kau mengagetkanku "

"kajja ke atap mereka sudah berada disana "ajak sehun baekhyun mengangguk .

Acara pun dimulai .

Dari mulai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun yang buru buru chanyeol cut karena menurutnya seperti anak kecil .

Tiup lilin .

Hingga acara potong kue .

"sebelumnya aku berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mempersiapkan ini aku menyayangi kalian semua sahabatku yang bodoh:ucap chanyeol .

Membuat semuanya merengut dan mendengus .

"tapi juga tampan "

"cepat potong kuenya kau ini banyak bicara "Sela chen membuat chanyeol mendelik ke arahnya .

Akhirnya chanyeol memotong kue pertama .

"mau kau berikan pada siapa kue pertamanya yeol "?tanya kai .

Chanyeol bingung ...ia menatap krystal yang tersenyum namun tiba tiba saja ia alihkan pandanganya ke baekhyun .

Chanyeol menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya .

"aku tidak akan memberikan ke pada siapa siapa jika mau ya ambil sendiri "

Mendengar jawaban chanyeol membuat baekhyun terkejut .

Padahal ia sudah mengira kalau potongan pertama pasti krystal .

Ia juga melihat raut wajah krystal tampak kecewa.

Setelah acara potong kue kini saatnya penyeerahan kado .

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ia tak membawa kado apapun .

Ia hanya diam .

"baiklah kado pertama dari krystal "

Krystal tampak anggun di samping chanyeol .

Dan tanpa aba aba langsung mencium bibir kisable itu dalam .

Semua yang melihatnya tidak terllau terkejut dengan aksi keduanya ditambah chanyeol juga membalas ciuman itu .

Baekhyun tidak tahu mendadak dadanya terasa sesak ia menekan kuat dadanya bersamaan dari itu air matanya keluar .

Buru buru ia pamit ke toilet .

Ia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya seperti ini .

Di toilet ~~

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya yang tampak sembab ia melihat dirinya begitu menyedihkan baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Ia heran kenapa air matanya tetap turun padahal ia sudah meredakan tangis bodohnya .

Ia harus segera kembali sebelum yang lain curiga ia tiba tiba menghilang .

Namun ia terkejut saat kris sudah berada di belakangnya .

"kris hyung "

Buru buru baekhyun membasuh kembali wajahnya dan mencoba tersenyum pada kris .

"aku mencarimu ternyata kau disini"ucap kris sambil mengusap rambut baekhyun .

"ahhha kau terllau baik kris hyung lihat aku jadi nangis kan "

Baekhyun buru buru membalikan pungungnya sambil menghapus air matanya menggunakan lenganya .

Kris segera membalik tubuh baekhyun .

"aduh jangan dlihat hyung ini sama sekali tidak keren "

Kris membawa baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya .

"menangis saja kau punya hak untuk menangis "

Baekhyun tidak tahu tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya "

"kau mersakan sakit disini "?kris menunjuk dada baekhyun .

Baekhyun tidak menjawab .

"aku pernah merasakan aku bahkan lebih parah dan aku pun mennagis "

Baekhyun terkejut .

"kau mennagis hyung ..ah maksudmu orang sepertimu menangis"?

"apa maksud dari 'orang sepertiku'"?

"maksudku kau terlihat keren sangat tidak pantas jika menangis karena cinta "

Kris terkekeh .

"orang keren juga punya hati baekhyun ah ,orang keren juga pernah merasakan kesedihan "

"minhae "sesal baekhyun .

"gwechana biar kutebak kau mennagis pasti karena chanyeol kan "?

Deg

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ...

"lebih baik kita mencari udara segar ."

...

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir ..

Yang jelas berada di luar villa ..

"jadi apa tebakanku benar "?tanya kris sekali lagi .

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya .

"itu ..tidak _"

"jangan menyangkal aku bisa mengetahuinya hanya dari matamu baekhyun ah "potong kris cepat .

Baekhyun menunduk .

"aku dengan jelas melihat kau menangis setelah chanyeol dan krystal berciuman .aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kau menatap mereka "

Kris tersenyum .

"maaf mungkin aku terlihat benar benar tidak tahu diri ya hyung aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini muncul "

Kris menarik lagi sudut bibirnya .

"jangan salahkan dirimu itu murni perasaanmu bukan "

"tapi aku seharusnya sadar aku tidak pantas menyukainyajelas jelas sudah memiliki krystal mereka sangatlah sempurna dan_"

"dan apa kau pikir kau tidak pantas untuk chanyeol "?

"hyung dia sangat membenciku kau tahu sendiri bukan dia selalu menghinaku selalu merendahkank udan_"

"dan juga dia selalu berusaha menjauhkan kita "

"maksudmu "?

"apa kau tidak sadar baek ,ingat acara kita batal ,malam itu "?

"iya malam itu chanyeol sedang sakit "

"dan kau mengkhawatirkanya bukan kau menemaninya semalam apa kau tau dia mengirimiku pesan kalau ia tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi denganku "

"jadi apa itu alasanmu tidak meminta penjelasan lebih saat aku membatalkan acara kita "?tanya baekhyun .

Kris mengangguk .

"percayalah chanyeol tidak membencimu "

"tapi "

"aku mengenal chanyeol sudah sangat lama baek ,aku hapal wataknya seperti apa dia "

"hyung bisakah kau menjaga rahasia ini terlebih dari krystal ssi "

"kau bisa mempercayaiku baek ,dan mulai saat ini kau jangan ragu untuk menunjukan perasaanmu padanya "

"APA ,maksudku biarkan saja perasaan sepihak ini hyung aku tidak akan menunjukanya pasti dia kan mengoloku sepanjang hidupnya "

"hahha baiklah terserah kau saja baekhyun ah ayo kembali kita sudah terlalu lama pergi "ajak kris .

Baekhyun mengangguk mneyamakan langkah panjang kris .

\"terima kasih kris hyung "ucapnya tulus .

Kris tersenyum walaupun jika baekhyun lebih memperhatikan kris tersenyum miris .

...

Sesampainya di villa semua berantakan .

Di ruang tamu semuanya tertidur .

"ck payah sepertinya mereka mabuk "

"aku akan memindahkan mereka dulu "

Kris berusaha membangunkan Kai dan chen .

Lay sudah tertidur di kamar kris mmbuat kris menatapnya datar .

"lalu jika semua tidur di kamarku aku tidur diamana "?

Baekhyun sedikit bergidik melihat suasana villa bak kapal pecah

Bungkus makanan berserakan bau alcohol "

Ia melihat chanyeol yang tertidur di sofa ,gaya tidurnya tidak seperti orang mabuk .

Baekhyun berjongkok di hadapan chanyeol .

"ini belum terlambat kan saengil chukae chanyeol ah "ucap baekhyun lirih ia tahu chanyeol tidak mungkin mendengarnya ..

"apa benar aku mencintaimu jika itu benar biarkan ini terjadi aku tidak akan mengusik hubunganmu dengan krystal ssi "

"..."

"saranghae "lirihnya melihat wajah damai chanyeol ...

"saranghae chanyeol ah "baekhyun merasa lega mengucapkanya .

Ia beranikan tanganya membelai wajah tampan chanyeol .

"sarangha_"

"coba kau katakan saat aku sadar "

Deg

Baekhyun terkejut saat chanyeol tiba tiba membuka matanya dan menghalau pergerakan tangan baekhyun .

Chanyeol sepenuhnya sadar .

Ia segera mendudukan tubuhnya ia sadar sepenuhnya .

"katakan lagi saat aku sadar atau kau memang pengecut "

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya ia bisa melihat raut wajah chanyeol yang terlihat serius masih memegang tanganya .

"cepat katakan atau _"

"aku mencintaimu "kata baekhyun akhirnya ,,

"iya dan aku hanya berani mengatakanya saat kau tidak sadar maaf dan tolong jangan katakan apapun saat ini "mohon baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tanganya .

"kenapa kau takut ku tolak "

Baekhyun cepat cepat menarik tanganya ..

"alu harus tidur selamat malam "

"aku belum memberikan jawaban "

"aku tidak butuh jawaban "baekhyun buru buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya .

Ia mengusap dadanya ..

Ia merutuk dirinya yang jujur begitu saja pada chanyeol ..

Pasti besok chanyeol akan mnejadikanya bahan ejekan ..

ia masih menetralkan nafasnya sampai melihat dua orang yang tertidur di ranjang yang sama .

ya luhan dan sehun yang tidur berpelukan entah sadar atau tidak ...

lagi baekhyun merasa seperti obat nyamuk .

akhirnya ia memutuskan tidur di bawah !

ya benar benar seperti obat nyamuk bukan .

sedangkan di luar chanyeol tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh .

...

Baekhyun terbangun pagi pagi sekali ...ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman .

Ia saat ini berada di atas balkon menikmati udara segar disana .

Ia masih bisa melihat kekacauan pesta semalam .

Baekhyun menggelenngkan kepalanya ..

Sampai tiba tiba ia melihat chanyeol berada di sampingnya .

" kenapa kau ada disini "

"ini villa keluargaku jadi aku berada dimanapun bukan urusanku kan "sinisnya ..

Baekhyun menghela nafas pagi pagi sudah disinisi orang .

Hening hanya siara angin pagi yang menderu ..

"chanyeol "panggil baekhyun ..

"apa "?

"untuk yang semalam ..lupakan saja yah "mohon baekhyun .

"semalam apa"?chanyeol pura pura tidak mengerti .

"itu aku ...err apa iya aku katakan lagi sih "geram baekhyun .

"oh saat kau mengetakan mencintaiku "?

Baekhyun merona ..

"tidak usah kau suruh pun aku juga sudah lupa apalagi orang sepertimu yang mengetakanya "

Mendengar itu baekhyun merasa lega sekaligus sedikit kecewa .

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun .

"heii kau satu satunya yang tidak memberiku kado "

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya .

"astaga kau tahu kondisiku kan ,aku tidak punya apa apa dan lagi jika kadoku jelek aku yakin kau pasti membuangnya lagi pula kau sudah banyak mendapat kado dari yang lain kan "

"tapi tetap saja setidaknya walaupun kado yang kau berikan itu jelek dan akan kubuang 2 menit setelah menerimanya kau harus memberikanya formalitas lah dasar "

Baekhyun cemberut ..

Ia melirik tepung sisaan pesta semalam baekhyun menyeringai ..

"baiklah aku akan memberikanmu kado "

",mana "?todong chanyeol .

"tutup matamu dulu "

"memang seindah apa barang itu sampai aku harus menutup mataku "

"sudah tutup saja "

Akhirnya chanyeol menurut .

Diam diam baekhyun mengambil tepung lalu .

"selamat ulang tahun chanyeol ah "

Blukkk

Ia melempar tepung itu tepat di wajah tampan chanyeol .

"KAU "geram chanyeol .

Ia segera membalas baekhyun ia melempar tepung itu juga di wajahnya .

Saat ini terlihat adegan dimana chanyeol mengejar baekhyun bahkan chanyeol sempat menarik pinggang baekhyun .baekhyun menggigit lengan chanyeol dan berlari namun chanyeol kembali menjeratnya .

"yak lepaskan "

"tidak akan aku akan membalasmu beraninya kau "

Chanyeol menuangkan sisa tepung sampai kepala baekhyun .

"hahhhha "tawa chanyeol meledak melihat wajah baekhyun penuh dengan tepung ..

Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa hatinya bahagia melihat chanyeol tertawa bersamanya .

Sampai tiba tiba pandangan mereka bertemu .

Chanyeol menatap lekat baekhyun membuat baekhyun salah tingkah ...

Jantung baekhyun berdetak kencang saat chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi ..

Lebih dekat

"YAK HANTUUUUUUUUUU"

Sontak baekhyun dan cghanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara ..

Dilihatnya kai dan chen berdiri ..

"hantu pabboya ini aku "

Kai membuka matanya ..

"aku mendengar ribut ribut hadi aku mengajak kai mengcek ternyata kalian "tanggap chen .

"apa yang kalian lakukan di pagi buta begini dan apa apaan dengan tepung itu "

"tanyakan saja pada si bodoh ini "

Chanyeol meneloyor kepala baekhyun .

"YAK "

...

Sehun bangun dengan kepala pening begitupun luhan keduanya terkejut saat menyadari posisi tidur mereka begitu intim .

Buru buru sehun bangkit ia terkejut melihat tanda merah di leher luhan ia sangat yakin ia pelakunya .

"luhan aku "sehun merasa bersalah .

Luhan tersenyum .

"kurasa kita mabuk sehun ah "

"akhirnya kita ke pantai bersama "

"aku benci pantai "

"kau takut kulitmu hitam kan "goda krystal pada kai .

"walaupun aku hitam aku tampan "kai membela diri .

"mana chanyeol "

"masih di dalam "sahut kris .

Baekhyun keluar dengan semangat ini hari terakhir liburan ia harus memanfaatkan waktu bersenang sennag .

Setidaknya sebelum cobaan kembali datang !

Ia melihat chanyeol juga tengah bersiap siap ia memakai pakain casual membuatnya terlihat tampan .

"apa kau lihat lihat "galaknya

"aku tidak melihatmu "bohongnya

Namun baekhyun tersenyum ..

,melihat punggung chanyeol menghilang !

Sesampainya di pantai !

Namun ia lagi lagi harus menghadapi pemandangan menyakitkan

Bagaimana lagi kalau bukan krystal dan chanyeol ..

Tiba tiba saja kris merangkulnya ..

Chanyeol melihat itu sedikit mendelik ke arah baekhyun .

Ia tidak suka melihat baekhyun dan kris .

"kau mau tahu hal menarik "bisik kris .

"apa itu hyung "

"tutup matamu "

Baekhyun menurut

Cuup

Baekhyun membuka matanya terkejut saat kris menempelkan bibirnya ..

Atau menciumnya !

Chanyeol tak kalah terkejut matanya yang bulat semakin bulat darahnya langsung naik !

Tanganya terkepal erat !

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

Tbc

Thank for review aku hapal lho siapa siapa yang review!

Lagi sedih lihat baekhyun nangis semalam untung chanyeol langsung menenangkan ciee otp !


	13. Chapter 13

**Blue flame**

 **Learn**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Happy reading!**

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi .

Sekarang yang ia lihat kris tersungkur dengan memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah .

Bola voli

"kris hyung "pekik baekhyunlalu segera menghampiri kris .

Diam diam chanyeol tersenyum puas .

'rasakan 'batin chanyeol

Tak lama kemudian semua menghampiri kris tak terkecuali chanyeol .

"maaf kris aku terlalu bersemangat melempar bolanya "sesal Kai .

"tidak apa hanya aishh hidungku "

"itu akibatnya yang berciuman tak tahu tempat "sindir chanyeol pedas ,membuat baekhyun menatapnya tajam .

"jadi kalian berciuman tadi "?kaget sehun .

"lupakan "suruh kris .

"lebih baik kita obati saja lukamu kris"ajak seulgi.

"tidak perlu kalian lanjutkan saja main mainya "tolak kris .

"biar aku saja yang mengobati lkris hyung "kata baekhyun sambil membantu kris berdiri ,dan itu membuat chanyeol menatapnya tak suka.

"kau kenapa chanyeol"?tanya krystal .

"tidak apa apa kajja kita kesana "ajak chanyeol sambil merangkul krystal mesra dibuat mesra sebenarnya.

Di tempat baekhyun dan kris

Baekhyun tampak membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung kris dengan sapu tanganya .

"maaf merepotkanmu baek "kris menahan tangan baekhyun .

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung .

"kris hyung kenapa kau melakukanya "?tanya baekhyun malu malu ,sebenarnya ia sangat takut menanyakan hal itu .

Kris menatap baekhyun seksama .

"maaf jika itu mmebuatmu tidak nyaman "kris merasa bersalah .

"tapi apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan pertunjukan menarik "?baekhyun sempat berpikir mungkin pertunjukan menariknya adalah saat kris terkena lemparan bola dari Kai .

Kris kembali tersenyum ,

" tidakah kau melihat exsprei chanyeol tadi hmm "

"ap..apa exspresi bagaimana "?mendadak baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Kris melirik tempat chanyeol dan krystal berada dan dugaanya tepat 100 persen .

Chanyeol tengah menatap kerahnya dan baekhyun berada.

"kau lihat bahkan chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya darimu "

Baekhyun terkejut perlahan ia mengikuti arah pandang kris .

Dan dapat dilihatnya chanyeol memang tengah menatap ke arah mereka .

Tentu saja hal itu membuat pipi baekhyun memanas .

"hahha tak usah malu begitu baekhyun "kris menangacak rambut baekhyun .

Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu darijauh tentu saja merasa kesal melihat reaksi dari namja pendek itu kepada kris.

"sial "bahkan tanpa sadar ia mengumpat .

"kau kenapa yeol "krystal yang sejak tadi berada di dekatnya sedikit heran .

"mm anu panas sekali "jawabnya asal .

"benarkah apa kau membutuhkan sunblock "goda krystal .

"lupakan "

"kau tidak ingin berenang "?

"lakukan sendiri "

"huh "krystal meniup poninya sendiri .

Dahi krsystal mengernyit saat melihat sehun ,kai ,lay ,dan chen berjalan mengendap endap ke rah mereka memberi isyarat agar krystal tetap diam .

"kena kau"girang chen ia menjerat lengan chanyeol .

"yak apa apan kalian ini eoh "marah chanyeol .

Lay dan yang lainya memegangi lengan chanyeol serta tubuh chanyeol saat namja tampan itu memberontak .

"lepaskan aku "

"tidak akan ,sebelum kami melemparkanmu ke laut "

"YAK SIAL KALIAN LEPASKAN AKU "

Yang lainya tertawa ,mereka sengaja mengerjai chanyeol mengingat jika ke pantai chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau menyentuh air .

Dan..

BYURRR

Chanyeol berhasil diceburkan kalian .

"AK BENAR BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA "

Namun yang lainya hanya tertawa tidak takut dengan ancaman chanyeol .

Dari kejauhan baekhyun tersenyum melihat aksi teman temanya mengerjai chanyeol .

Sampai sehun tiba tiba menghampiri baekhyun dan menyeretnya juga .

Krystal juga tampak tersenyum .

"kau tidak ikut mereka"?seulgi tiba tiba datang dengan membawa minuman .

"aku tidak begitu bersahabat dengan air laut "

Drttt ..drttt..

Ponsel krystal berbunyi .

"kurasa ada seseorang yang menelponmu princess"

Krystal mengangguk dan pergi dari tempat itu .

Luhan datang dan duduk di samping kris .

"apa apaan hidungmu kris "tanya luhan .

"tanyakan saja pada si hitam yang disana "tunjuk kris pada kai yang tengah bersama dengan yang lainya di pantai .

"konyol ck "cibir luhan .

"lebih konyol mana mengenakan syal di pantai "

Wajah Luhan memerah .

"aku sedang tidak enak badan "jawabnya .

"kau tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka"?tanya luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan .

"tidak aku tidak terlalu suka panas "

"huh aku akan ke tempat seulgi "

...

"bajuku basah aku tidak membawa baju ganti sehun"protes baekhyun .

"aku akan meminjamkan bajuku nanti "

"pasti kebesaran pabbo "baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"bisa kita sudahi kekonyolan ini "

"nanti dulu yeol bagaimana kalau kita beradu siapa yang paling tahan berada di dalam air "

"aku tidak mau nafasku tidak akan kuat "

"payah kau kai "

"maklum ia tidak punya tulang hidung "ejek sehun .

"yak beraninya kau albino kemari kau "

Kai mengejar sehun seperti anak anak .

Baekhyun berjalan ke tepi .sampai matanya melihat sebuah kerang yang lumayan besar .

Baekhyun jadi teringat ia pernah di ajak neneknya ke pantai dan membawa pulang kerang tersebut .

Dulu baekhyun pikir kerang itu hidup tapi ternyata itu hanya sisa sisa kehidupan saja saat sang pemilik sesungguhnya telah pergi .

Baekhyun menempelkan kerang tersebut di telinganya .

Kemudian ia tersenyum .

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda bodoh itu "suara pedas itu sudah pasti dari park chanyeol .

"diamlah kau mengganggu konsentrasiku pabbo .

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat tingkah baekhyun .

Beberapa saat kemudian baekhyun tersenyum .

"aku dengan jelas mendengar suara laut "ucapnya girang .

"tentu saja kita sedang di pantai ,jika di jalan raya ya dengar suara mobil "

"ini beda suaranya yang terdengar jelas dan damai cobalah "

Baekhyun memberikan kerang itu kepada chanyeol .

Chanyeol merebut kerang itu lalu segera ia menempelkanya di telinga.

"hmm benar bagaimana bisa "heranya .

Baekhyun berdiri .

"haha kerang ajaib "

Chanyeol menonyor kepala baekhyun .

"kekanak kanakan huh "cibirnya .

"kau tidak asyik aku akan mengajak sehun saja aku akan mencari banyak kerang "

"lakukan hal tak berguna itu sesukamu "baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri mengabaikan ajakan kai dan chen bermain volley .

Namun chanyeol tampak ragu saat baekhyun mulai berjalan menjauh .

"heiii dimana kau akan mencari benda benada bodoh itu "teriaknya .

Baekhyun hanya menoleh tanpa ada niat menjawab ..

...

Krystal segera duduk disamping kris yang tampak asyik melihat aksi teman temanya .

"dari mana saja kau "?tanya kris .

"ada telephon dari _"

" aku mengerti "potong kris cepat .

Krystal tersenyum saat melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol tampak berbicara dan baekhyun memberikan kerang besar pada chanyeol .

"bagaimana kabarmu princess"?goda kris .

"Seperti yang kau lihat saat ini aku patah hati hahha"canda krystal .

"benarkah aku tidak melihatmu terlihat seperti gadis yang tengah patah hati "

Krystal menghela nafas.

"anak itu menarik "

"benarkah apa kataku huh "?

"selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat mata chanyeol yang berbeda saat menatapku kau tahu "

"hmm karena saat dia menatapmu ada seseorang lain kan di matanya "

Krystal mengangguk .

"aku sudah mengatakanya pada Luhan .dan aku akan benar benar menyerahkanya padanya "krystal sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya .

"kau sudah rela "

"bukankah aku harus rela lagipula entah kenapa aku merasa yakin hanya anak itu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia "

"hmm biasanya insthingmu bagus "

"bagaimana denganmu sendiri dan apa apaan ciuman tadi "?sekarang giliran krystal yang menggoda kris .

"kau pasti paham maksudku kan "

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu "?

"tidak boleh "

"terima kasih ,tapi kau melihatmu memiliki tatapan yang begitu hangat pada baekhyun dan saat kau menceritakan tentangnya di telephon kua terlihat sangat memujinya "

"lalu "?

"saat itu kau mengatakan 'seseorang yang mungkin akan merebut posisimu serta seseorang yang merebut hati semua orang ' apa maksudmu itu jangan katakan kau menyukainya juga "

Kris menghela nafas .

"entahlah jika saja ia tidak menyukai chanyeol kurasa aku akan menjadikanya miliku "

Krystal diam .

"aku bercanda kau selalu saja serius tapi itu benar dia mengakuinya sendiri "

"wow bagaimana bisa"

"karena dirimu "

"upps apa aku keterlaluan padanya "krystal mengusap sebelah pipinya .

"kurasa tidak hahha kau bahkan membuatnya menangis "

"aku harus minta maaf padanya ,dan oh rupanya kau juga patah hati "

"Seperti yang kau lihat "

"tapi kris jika kau menyukainya lalu kenapa kau ingin baekhyun menjadi milik chanyeol "

"sudah kubilang baekhyun memilihnya walaupun ia belum tahu perasaanku tapi menurutku aku seperti tidak bisa menembus dinding pertahananya kau tahu "

"cha kau orang baik "krystal menepuk nepuk bahu kris .

"benarkah jatuh cintalah padaku dengan begitu aku tidak akan patah hati "

Krystal terkekeh

" aku akan jatuh cinta padamu jika saja tidak ada dia disana "

"mengenai itu bagaimana kau akan _"

"tenang aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya "krystal berujar mantap .

...

"kita sudah dapat kerang kerang kecil ini banyak "sehun tampak menghitung jumlah kerang yang mereka kumpulkan .

"gomawo sehun ah "

"kau mau menggunakanya untuk apa baek "

"kau akan tahu nanti "

"benrakah "

"sehun ,baekhyun ayo pulang "suara kai mengalihkan keduanya .

Sesampainya di villa mereka segera berkemas mereka harus segera kembali ke seoul .

Saat sampai dikamar mandi baekhyun menghentikan lankahnya saat mendengar suara sehun dan luhan .

"apa masih belum hilang "tanya sehun .

"tidak apa apa sehun ah aku masih bisa menutupinya "

"kau bisamenggunakan es batu atau apa "

"walaupun bekasnya hilang tapi itu tidak akan hilang dari hatiku sehun mengertilah "

Baekhyun yang tidak mau ketahuan menguping akhirnya memutuskan pindah ke kamar mandi yang lain .

Namun justru lebih parah karena ia justru bertemu chanyeol .

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunda cara mandinya .

Sampai chanyeol menahan pergerakanya .

"boleh kutanya lasanmu kau dan kris berciuman tadi "chanyeol bertanya dingin sangat dingin .

"kenapa apa ada larangan berciuman di pantai hah "baekhyun meggulir bola matanya ke arah lain .

"maslahnya kau tak seharusnya mau dicium siapa saja atau kau memang gampangan "

"kau ini kenapa sih "?lagi pula jika kau berciuman dengan krystal ssi di manapun tempatnya aku juga tidak pernah peduli atau apakan "

"KAMI BERBEDA "baekhyunmendengus .

"aku tidak peduli "baekhyunmenatap mals chanyeol .

"lagi pula kau kan menyukaiku kau tak seharusnya mau saja dicium orang lain "kata chanyeol santai tanpa tahu jika baekhyun mematung di tempatnya .

Chanyeol menyeringai .

"tak usah malu begitu tenang pengakuan mu itu masih aman kok "

"JANGAN DIUNGKIT UNGKIT LAGI ".

...

mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke seoul .

seulgi dan krystal tampak tertidur .

kai tentu saja dalam mode payahnya (mabuk laut)

luhan chanyeol diam sambil memainkan ponselnya masing masing .

sehun yang duduk di sebelah baekhyun terus menggoda baekhyun .

"hentikan sehun geli "protes baekhyun saat sehun meniup telinganya .

"aku bisa tuli "

Sehun justru tertawa renyah .

"eh tunggu aku punya sesuatu untukmu "baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya .

"taraaa maaf jelek aku membuatnya setelah pulang kemarin "

Sehun menerima itu dengan takjub .

"kau membuatnya sendiri "?

Baekhyun mengangguk .

"hanya untuku"?

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi .

"terima kasih baekhyun ah aku menyukainya "

Rupanya baekhyun memberikan sebuah gelang runcian dari kerang kerang yang ia kumpulkan kemarin .

Diam diam chanyeol memperhatikan keduanya .

Sedikit iri sebenarnya .

'ck hanya gelang jelek '

Sesampainya di seoul mereka kembali ke rumah masing masing masih ada setengah hari untuk beristirahat sebelum kembali ke sekolah .

Tak terkecuali baekhyun yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang selama 3 hari tak ia tiduri .

Chanyeol datang menyusul lalu membanting tasnya .

"lelahnya aish kulitku menghitam "dengusnya .

"tenang setidaknya masih ada Kai yang lebih hitam "

"aku tak menyuruhmu menghiburku "

"huh ,eh chanyeol "

"apa"?

Baekhyun mmeberikan sebuah gelang hasil runcianya yang sama seperti yang ia berikan ke sehun tadi .

"apa maksud benda jelek ini "sinis chanyeol ogah ogahan menerima gelang itu .

"huh itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku ya sebelum kau membuangnya setidaknya kau mau memakainya "

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan gelang yang ditanganya bergantian "

Prakk

Baekhyunmembulatkan matanya saat chanyeol justru membanting gelang itu .

"apa apan kau "?geram baekhyun .

"terima kasih atas hadiahnya tapi aku tidak sudi menerima haiah yang sama dengan yang kau berikan ke sehun pagi tadi "

"memang apa salahnya jika kembaran dengan sehun ,tahu begitu aku tidak sudi mmeberikanya padamu lebih baik ku berikan pada kris hyung saja ia pasti lebih menghargaiku "baekhyun mengambil gelang yang dibuang chanyeol tadi sambil bersungut sungut .

Sretttt

"berikan padaku "chanyeol tiba tiba merebut kembali gelang itu lalu memakainya .

"puas kau aku sudah memakainya sekarang kau mau aku apakan gelang ini ,menari atau apa "?

"terserah ,buang lagi saja aku sudah tidak peduli "

Baekhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas bantal miliknya .

"kau menangis "?

"..."

"hei aku sudah memakainya "

"..."

"terserah kau mau menangis aku tidak peduli "

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar sambil membanting pintu .

Padahal baekhyun tidak menangis tapi ia tertidur saking capeknya .

Chanyeol kembali masuk namun hanya menyembulkan kepalanya .

"terima kasih hadiahnya "uacapnya pelan .

Lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar mereka.

...

Luhan mematut lehernya lewat cermin .

Tampak bekas keunguan masih bersarang disana .

Ia ingat betul malam itu

Malam saat sehun menjamah tubuhnya dan ia menyesali dirinya yang juga menginginkan sehun saat itu .

Ia menyesal mengikuti nalurinya bukan akal sehatnya ,.

Ia masih memandang jarinya yang terluka waktu itu sehun merawatnya

Sehun perhatian padanya

Sehun yang memperhatikanya

Dan sehun yang mencintainya

Luhan tersenyum kecut

Ia tidak menyalahkan namja albino itu jika saat ini dirinya menyerah .

Namun ada kemantapan dalam hatinya saat ini

"aku mencintaimu sehun "

...

Pagi hari yang cerah di sekolah

Setelah liburan 3 hari tampak semua siswa tampak sumringah .

Baekhyun ogah ogahan berjalan menuju kelasnya .

Ia masih capek namun ia harus tetap berangkat bagaimanapun ini demi masa depanya bukan .

Ia segera meletakan kepalanya di atas meja kantin sampai seseorang tiba tiba dengan seenaknya duduk di depanya .

Baekhyun mengangkat malas kepalanya .

Kyungsoo

"mau apa kau "tanya baekhyun sinis.

"duduk "acuh kyungsoo sambil membuka laptopnya .

"kau mau menjahiliku lagi "?waspada baekhyun .

"aniyo tidak penting "

"tidak penting setelah membuatku di benci para fans gila itu hah "geram baekhyun .

"oh ahahaa yang itu oke maaf "

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu "

"aku tidak punya waktu melayani sesi tanya jawabmu "jawab kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada laptopnya .

"cih sok sibuk "

"aku memang sibuk "

"sibuk menyebar gosib kan "dengus baekhyun .

"berisik kau mau tanya apa "?

"apa maksudmu tentang siapa yang memukulmu beberapa waktu lalu "

" oh itu ...er aku yakin setelah ini kau pasti besar kepala "

"hah "?

"yang memukulku itu chanyeol "

"APA "?

"jangan heboh begitu "

"kenapa bisa "?

"tanyakan saja pada dirimu itu huh dasar anak kecil "

"hmm tentu saja kau mneyebar fotonya yang tidak tidak "

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapanya pada baekhyun .

"aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku kemungkinan besar aku menyentuhmu itu saja

Dan seharusnya kau paham itu tanpa kujelakan "

"aku tetap tidak mengerti "

"sudah kan tanya jawabnya "?

"huh lalu kau memiliki hubungan apa dengan Kai aku sempat beberapa kali menemukan kalian berdua bersama "

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun tajam .

"bukan urusanmu dan jangan pernah tanya hal itu lagi "

"huh giliran urusanmu yang ditanya langsung marah cis"baekhyun mencibir .

"ck lebih baik urus saja pangeran pangeranmu itu "

"oh bagaimana hubungan chanyeol dan krystal itu "kyungsoo emndadak antusias.

"kau akan menyebar gosib tentang mereka "

"tidak juga hanya banyak yang tertarik lagi ,aku beritahu ya para fans chanyeol sudah tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan krystal "

"maksudmu "?

"krystal sudah sejak dulu populer dan mereka memang sangat cocok sih "

"aku sudah tahu tak usah di perjelas "baekhyun mendadak tidak suka.

"dan satu hal yang penting ...mereka itu ...tidak berpacaran "

"APA"?

...

Chanyeol mengantar krystal kembali ke hotel .

"terima kasih untuk hari ini chanyeol "

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah ia menemani krystal ke rumah teman lamanya ,

Hingga sore.

Cuup

Krystal mengecup pipi chanyeol .

"apa benar kau akan kembali ke sana "?

"iya dan mungkin beberapa hari lagi "

"dan meninggalkanku lagi "?

Krystal tersenyum .

"aku keluar "

Krystal keluar dari mobil chanyeol .

Chanyeol sudah bersiap menyalakan mobilnya kembali sampai ia menyadari ponsel krystal bergetar

Akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengembalikan ponsel itu sampai sebuah panggilan dengan nickname

'my bae is calling '

Masuk ke ponsel krystal selain itu ia juga menemukan wallpaper ponsel itu foto krystal dengan pria lain .

Krytsal buru buru masuk kembali ke mobil chanyeol

Wajahnya menegang saat tahu chanyeol ememgang ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong ,

"jelaskan padaku semua ini "titah chanyeol dingin .

Krystal menghela nafas .

"aku sudah ketahuan ya padahal aku berencana memberitahu hal ini padamu besok "sesal krystal .

Chanyeol menatap datar wanita di depanya .

Krystal kembali masuk dan duduk di jok depan .

"maaf chanyeol namun sejak awal aku memang kembali bukan untuk kembali padamu namun untuk melepasmu "

"kau membohongiku "?

"maaf sebenarnya aku sudah tak ingin kembali ke negeri ini lagi jika saja kris lau kemudian luhan tidak memberitahuku jika kemungkinan kau masih memegang janjimu padaku "

"JADI KRIS DAN LUHAN SUDAH TAHU "

Krystal menunduk ,

"kau pantas membenciku aku salah kau berhak marah padaku tapi jujur aku mencintai tunanganku yeol

*********"

Luhan mencari cari seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu menelpon nya dan memaksa menemuinya di tempat ini .

Diskotik

"kris kau juga disini "?kaget luhan .

"chanyeol menelphonku "

"chanyeol juga menelphonku apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu "?

"molla lebih baik kita cari saja dia "

Dan saat mereka menemukan seseorang tengah mabuk dan tampak berantakan ia yakin itu chanyeol .

"ada apa denganya "?cemas luhan .

"molla"

"yeol ..yeol heii sadarlah "

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya .

"kalian berdua sudah datang sialan"

Luhan dan kris terkejut .

"kau mabuk yeol sebaiknya kau pulang saja "luhan mulai memapah chanyeol .

"oh tidak ..tidak ..tidak aku masih cukup waras untuk mendengarkan pengakuan memuakan itu dari mulut kalian berdua "chanyeol menunjuk luhan dan kris bergantian .

Luhan menghela nafas .

"jadi kau sudah tahu "?tanya kris hati hati .

"iya dan aku benar benar ingin membunuh kalian saat ini katakan siapa laki laki itu "?

"ia dijodohkan oleh kakek awalnya ia menolak tapi ternyata ia mencintai laki laki itu "

Chanyeol mengepalkan erat tanganya .

"ahhhha jadi seperti itu kalian sudah tahu dari awal yah

DAN KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN HAL ITU "

"krystal memintanya yeol dan krystal pikir kau sudah melupakanya"jelas kris

"cih DIAM DIAM KALIAN MENERTAWAKANKU KAN IYA KAN JAWAB !"

"maaf chanyeol "

"hahha maaf ..aku pikir kita sahabat sejak kecil sialan "

"kau harus berusaha menerima kenyataan ini yeol ,aku tahu kau terluka

Tapi kau harus merelaknya dan_"

"JANGAN MENCERAMAHIKU BRENGSEK "

Chanyeol mengamit lengan kemeja kris.

"hentikan chanyeol "pekik Luhan menahan chanyeol yang berdiri sempoyongan .

...

Baekhyun tengah menikmati sereal panas yang baru saja bibi kim buatkan untuknya .

Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin .

Sudah sangat lama ia tak merasa sesantai ini .

Tidak ada chanyeol

Dan rasanya santai ...

"tuan muda baekhyun apa anda tahu kemana tuan muda chanyeol pergi "?tanya bibi kim .

"molla bibi dia sudah membolos sejak pagi tadi "

Baekhyun tidak terkejut saat chanyeol pulang dengan sangat berantakan dan wajah datar .

Yang membuat ia terkejut saat ia seenaknya melempar bantal dan selimut milik baekhyun lalu ia mengunci kamarnya .

Itu artinya baekhyun diusir dari kamarnya sendiri .

"apa apaan si bodoh itu "

Ia tak sempat protes karena tampaknya wajah chanyeol benar benar tak bersahabat saat ini .

"bibi kim bolehkah aku menempati kamarmu "

Bibi kim tersenyum lalu mengangguk .

Bibi kim memang lebih sering kembali ke rumah dari pada tidur di sana .

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik bibi kim yang tampak sempit namun nyaman .

Ia jadi teringat embicaraanya dengan kyungsoo .

"apa benar krystal dan chanyeol tidak berpacaran "?

...

Keesokan harinya baekhyunh masih melihat kamar chanyeol dan kamarnya masih tertutup rapat .

"apa chanyeol akan membolos lagi "?baekhyun bertanya dalam hati .

Ia sarapan dalam diam .sepi juga tidak ada chanyeol..

"kau kenapa yeol"?

Tbc

Kobam updetan mamih apaan coba maksud bibir itu .


	14. Chapter 14

**Blue flame**

 **Learn**

 **Chanbaek and other**

 **Romance/humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.haii terima kasih banget yang kemarin udah pada review**

 **Saya senang bingit,**

 **Maaf belom bisa bales review kaliansatu per satu**

 **Saya ambil garis besar dari review kalian yah**

 **R: pada gak suka kalo chanyeol labil chanyeol plinplan**

 **A: Alasanya kalau chanyeol gak labil ,chanyeol perhatian ke baek kayak kris ff ini gak bakal nyampe chapter 13**

 **Alias udah tamat dari chapter 1 wkwkwk lol**

 **.R: ff ini dilanjut?**

 **A: Pasti akan saya lanjut ,selama saya masih bisa membagi waktu saya *jiahhh**

 **R:..kurangin typonya dong !ngetik lewat hp coba**

 **A:Saya akan berusaha lebih teliti**

 **Ngetik lewat hp saya gak bisa ,saya udah coba tp di ffn kok gak bisa ada yang tahu caranya?kasih tahu saya**

 **Sekian ya balasan review saya lanjut ke cerita !**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

Suasana tampak sepi di sekolah ,biasanya masih terlihat para siswa tengah bergerombol sambil membicarakan hal hal menarik .Baekhyun sedikit merapatkan blazernya saat memasuki area sekolahnya .Ia berangkat tanpa chanyeol ,karena sejak pagi ia tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

Ia melihat beberapa siswa tampak berlarian ,baekhyun acuh acuh sajasampai satu dari mereka tak sengaja menyenggol lenganya mmebuat baekhyun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya .

"auchh"ringisnya .bukanya meminta maaf siswa tadi justru berlari tanpa berniat menolong baekhyun .

"butuh bantuan " sebuah uluran tangan menyapa indera penglihatan baekhyun .ia mendongak rupanya senyum hangat lay tersaji di sepan matanya .baekhyun tersenyum .

"lay hyung "ia menerima uluran tangan Lay untuk berdiri ,baekhyun sedikit mmebersihkan debu yang mengotori celananya pagi ini .

"oh baek kau melihat yang lain tidak "?tanya Lay sambil melihat area sekitar .

"molla hyung aku baru saja sampai "

"aku baru saja ke tempat dimana biasanya kita berkumpul tapi tidak ada siapapun "

"begitu ya ,ah aku langsung ke kelas saja "pamit lay baekhyun mengangguk ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal .

"memangnya mereka semua kemana"?tanyanya sendiri .

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk masuk kelas saja .

Namun ia berhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya tak bisa untuk berpaling .

..

Kyungsoo memasukan barang barangnya ke loker dengan tergesa suasana sudah sepi mungkinkah ia terlambat ,ia terburu buru sampai tak sengaja lenganya menyikut seseorang .

"ah maaf "kyungsoo membukuk .

"wah kau bisa meminta maaf juga ternyata yah :

Suara itu ..

Buru burur kyungsoo mendongak ,dapat dilihatnya Kai tersenyum kearahnya .

"jika aku tahu itu kau aku tak sudi mengatakan kata 'maaf 'itu "sinis kyungsoo .

Plok ..plok ..plok kai bertupuk tangan dengan tatapan meremehkan .

"hebat apa itu pantas kau ucapkan pada seseorang yang kau tampar waktu itu "

"itu pantas untuk orang sepertimu "

Kyungsoo hendak pergi namun namun Kai menahan pergerakanya ,ia justru membenturkan tubuh mungil kyungsoo di loker mmebuat yang lebih kecil meringis kesakitan .

"lepaskan aku brengsek "desis kyungsoo .

"'brengsek'apa itu judul baru untuk sebuah fotoku yang kau ambil beberapa waktu lalu di cafe"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya .

"Kau.."kyungsoo membuang mukanya .

Kai menyeringai .

"dan apakah sebutan itu pantas kau ucapkan untuk pahlawan kecilmu "

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang .

"kau mengingatnya "?tanya kyungsoo was was .

Kai membelai kacamata kyungsoo.

"iya ,dan aku menyesal mengingatmu "

Kyungsoo semakin terkejut saat Kai melepas kukuhanya .

"aku tak menyangka bocah gendut ,cengeng ,namun berhati tulus

Berubah menjadi monster mengerikan dan berhati licik "

"jangan asal biacara kim jong in "kyungsoo mulai terpancing emosi .

"aku bicara kenyataan bukan ,aku mengingat bagaimana kau dulu sering memeluk punggungku saat mereka membullymu "

"kau tak akan pernah mengerti "kyungsoo sedikit menunduk .

"apa yang tidak aku mengerti hmm"?kai mencondongkan wajahi depan wajah kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab .

"kau pikir kau tidak berubah ,aku kecewa saat kembali dan melihatmu menjadi sebrengsek ini "

"brengsek katamu "?

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek .ia melenggang pergi .

"aku anggap itu sebagai pujian di pertemuan kita di era baru ini kyunggie "

Tubuh kyungsoo kembali mengegang .ia berbalik dengan cepat mendekati Kai .

"jika ciumanmu waktu itu adalah sebuah hinaaan maka aku akan membalas hinaanmu itu "

Kai membelalakan matanya saat bibir tipis kyungsoo menempel bibirnya hanya seperkian detik .

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan mengejeknya .

Namun bukanya marah atau apa kai justru kembali mengunci pergerakan kyungsoo ,dengan cepat pula

Kai menempelkan bibirnya bahkan kali ini dengan lumatan ganas .

Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya ,ia tak menyangka tindakanya barusan langsung mendapat karma .

Ia semakin terkejut saat kai berhasil memasukan lidahnya .ia ingin memberontak tapi kai begitu erat menginci tanganya .

Kyungsoo semakin panik ia tak berdaya .

Dalam hati ia mengumpati namja ini habis habisan sampai matanya mennagkap bayangan seseorang yang tepat berada di hadapanya dengan mulut terbuka dan matanya yang juga melebar .

Baekhyun .

Dengan sekuat tenaga kyungsoo mencoba memberontak .hingga cara terakhir berhasil .

Ia menginjak kaki Kai .

"AUCHHHHH"kai meringis ,namun ringisanya terhenti saat melihat baekhyun dihadapanya .

Ia melirik kyungsoo yang tengah mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah memerah .

"ooh hai baekhyun "sapa Kai sambil berjalan ke arahnya lalu merangkul bahu baekhyun .

"kau sendirian dimana yang lain "?tanya kai berusaha mengalihkan perhatian namja pendek itu .

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya .

"kai apa yang terjadi "?

Kai tersenyum merangkul baekhyun membawanya manjauh dari tempat itu .

"hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman saja jangan di ingat yah "jawab kai tanpa dosa baekhyun hanya mengangguk canggung sesekali menoleh ke arah kyungsoo yang masih diam di depan lokernya .

"aku tidak melihat yang lainya kecuali lay hyung "baekhyun membuka pembicaraan .

"kris ,dan Luhan sepertinya tidak masuk kau tidak barengan dengan chanyeol "?

Baekhyun menggeleng .

Baekhyun sedikit melirik Kai yang walaupun terlihat tenang namun ketara sekali ia tengah memikirkan seseorang .

Baekhyun menghela nafas .

Hari ini semuanya tampak aneh .

.

.

.

.

Seharian di sekolah baekhyun memilih untuk tetap di kelas bahkan saat jam sampai bel pulang ,ia membereskan buku bukunya .ia melihat seluruh teman sekelasnya sudah berkemas .

Ia keluar dari kelasnya .

"baekhyuuuun"sebuah tangan menutup kedua matanya.

"ini pasti kau sehun "tebak baekhyun .

Sehun tersenyum lalu merangkul baekhyun .

"aku tidak melihatmu seharian ini ,aku kesepian tahu "sehun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya .baekhyun terkekeh .

"jangan sok imut sehun "cibir baekhyun .

"ayo kita ke cafe kita membeli buble tea "ajak sehun .baekhyun mengangguk menyetujuinya .

sesampainya di cafe mereka asyik bersyukur ia bisa berteman dengan sehun .

ternyata sehun adalah orang yang asyik dibalik tampangnya yang sok cool itu .

beda dengan chanyeol yang sedikit sedikit marah .

"sehun boleh aku tanya sesuatu "?tanya baekhyun sambil memainkan sedotanya .

"kau memamng ingin tanya apa"?sehun kembali menyedot bublenya sedikit penasaran juga.

"err apa chanyeol dan krystal ssi itu tidak berpacaran "?tanya baekhyun sedikit ragu .

Sehun sedikit menggaruk dagunya .

"memang tidak ,kau belum tahu ya "?

Baekhyun memainkan sedotanya asal .

"tapi kenapa mereka terlihat mesra sekali "?

"hahha jangan kaget baekhyun ,itulah mereka setauku krystal itu menyukai chanyeol hyung dan sepertinya chanyeol hyung juga hanya saja mereka sama sama tidak ingin terikat oleh suatu hubungan itu saja"

Baekhyun sedikit kurang nyaman saat mendengar kata 'mereka saling menyukai'

"kau baiki baik saja baek "?tanya sehun khawatir .

Baekhyun mengangguk .

"ngomong ngomong kenapa chanyeol hyung tidak masuk "?

"aku tidak tahu "jawab baekhyun cepat,

"mereka ini hobi bolos "

"sehun "

"ya"?

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu ,siapa orang yang membuatmu sedih sewaktu pesta waktu itu "

Mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun senyum sehun memudar ,dan baekhyun langsung merasa tidak enak .

"hanya seseorang yang tidak penting jangan khwatir lagi aku sudah bisa melupakanya sekarang "

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk .

"maaf sehun jika pertanyaanku membuatmu tidak nyaman "

"tidak apa baek ,aku tidak marah aku justru sennag karena kau terlihat begitu perhatian terhadapku "

"eh "?

"sudah sore ayo kita pulang "sehun mengandeng lengan baekhyun hingga keluar cafe namun keduanya berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan mobil mewahnya .

"krystal ssi "

.

.

.

"aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan baekhyun ssi "kata krystal .

"kalian ada perlu apa lagi pula ini sudah sore krystal "ujar sehun ,.

"tenang aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya jangan khawatir sehun "

Sehun menghela nafas .

"kau mau kan baekhyun ssi "Baekhyun sedikit ragu ,aneh sekali kenapa krystal ingin berbicara denganya hanya berdua lagi .tapi baekhyun yakin topiknya tidak akan jauh jauh dari chanyeol.

"baiklah kau pulang saja sehun "suruh baekhyun ,sehun mengangguk sedikit tidak rela .

"bagus selakan masuk baekhyun ssi "

Dan baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil krystal .

.

.

Mereka sampai di sebuah cafe elit cafe hots

Lima menit penuh keheningan hingga sampai minuman datang .rupanya krystal memesan wine dan baekhyun tidak bisa meminumnya.

Krystal meminum winenya namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah baekhyun .

Dan itu membuat baekhyun sedikit risih .

"Sebenarnya adahal penting apa ,kenapa krystal ssi ingin berbicara denganku "?tanya baekhyun tidak sabaran.

Krystal mengembungkan pipinya lalu kembali menatap baekhyun .

"katakan kenapa aku harus merelakan chanyeol untukmu "?

"APA"?sontak baekhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan aneh cantik itu kembali mengamati wajah baekhyun .

"kau sekilas tidak menarik tahu "krystal mempoutkan bibirnya .

"kau terlihat biasa "

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya .

"krystal ssi tidak ada yang menyuruhmu merelakan chanyeol untuku ,kalian cocok semua sudah mengakuinya"baekhyun sedikit jengah dengan kata kata krystal tadi.

Krystal mencondongkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah baekhyun .

"tunggu kau menarik "kata gadis cantik itu ,baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"bibirmu tipis dan kecil ,"krystal menyentuh bibir baekhyun ,mmebuat baekhyun kaget setengah mati .

Apa krystal mabuk pikir baekhyun .

Ia menekan ibu jari serta telunjuknya dalam pipi baekhyun.

"matamu juga bagus ,ah kau ternyata snagat manis dari dekat pantas saja _"

"kau ini kenapa krystal ssi "tanya baekhyu menghalau tangan krystal yang manjamah wajahnya.

Krystal tersenyum miring .

",maaf jika aku mankutimu baekhyun ssi hehhe aku hanya ingin meminta tolong saja padamu "

"hah "?tolong apa"?

"bantu aku bertemu aku dengann chanyeol "

"apa "?bertemu dengan chanyeol "?kenapa harus aku maksudku apa terjadi sesuatu "?

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk .

"dia sangat membenciku saat ini "

"kenapa "

Krystal mengehela nafas lalu ia menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir .

.

.

"aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya namun ia selalu mereject panggilanku ,pesanku tidak ia balas "

Krystal terlihat frustasi ia meniup poninya .

"dia menghindariku baekhyun ssi ,padahal aku harus segera kembali ke canada "

"bukankah wajar jika saat ini ia marah ,kau menghianatinya krystal ssi "baekhyun mendadak jengkel dengan gadis cantik dihadapanya itu .padahal baekhyun yakin jika chanyeol begitu mencintai krystal namun ia justru dikhianati .kali ini baekhyun mendukung tindakan chanyeol yang menghindari krystal.

"kau tidak menghiburku baekhyun ssi,lagi pula sejak awal dia tidak serius denganku dan aku juga hanya menganggapnya teman kencan saja bukan pacar "krystal terlihat kecewa.

"maaf krystal ssi kurasa aku tidak bisa membantumu "sesal baekhyun .

"memangnya kenapa kata luhan hanya kau yang bisa membantuku "

"kenapa tidak meminta tolong Luhan hyung atau kris hyung saja "?

"chanyeol juga memusuhi mereka "

"sehun ,kai dan yang lain kenapa harus aku "

"sehun begitu dekat dengann chanyeol namun ia tak begitu dekat denganku dan aku yakin dia pasti menolaknya baekhyun ssi .sedang kai ia sudah menolak ia bilang jika ia tak ingin ikut dimusuhi chanyeol karena ikut campur "

"tunggu !jika Kai pun takut apalagi aku .krystal ssi sendiri tahu betapa tidak sukanya chanyeol terhadapku kan bisa saja jika ia tahu aku juga ikut campur ia kan menguburku hidup hidup "

"aku rasa dia tidak setega itu padamu baekhyunssi "

"siapa bilang kesalahan sedikit saja dia bisa saja langsung membunuhku "baekhyun benar benar enggan untuk terlibat dalam masalah ini terlebih ia sangat tahu jika chanyeol sangat terluka saat ini pantas saja malam kemarin wajahnya benar benar berantakan.

"baekhyun ssi boleh aku meminjam ponselmu "pinta krystal dengan manja .

" apa "?

"mengirim pesan pada temanku ,baterai ponselku habis"

"oh ten..tu saja "baekhyun dengan ragu menyerahkan ponselnya .ia melihat krystal emngetikan pesan entah pada siapa.

"terima kasih baekhyun ssi "ucap krystal sambil tersenyum .

"maaf krystal ssi aku benar benar tidak bisa membantu .lebih baik krystal ssi cari cara lain saja atau menunggu hingga chanyeol benar benar sudah mau memaaafkanmu "kata baekhyun walaupun ia ragu chanyeol punya hati selapang itu .

"tapi aku harus segera kembali ke canada baekhyunssi huh "

Baekhyun segera ingin menyahut jika saja ponselnya tidak menunjukan adanya pesan masuk .

" _ **BERANINYA KAU MENYURUHKU APA AKU INI SOPIRMU**_

 _ **BERKACALAH DENGAN SEPATUMU ITU !**_

"Chanyeol sudah membalasnya dia bicara apa "?

"apa chanyeol "?kaget baekhyun ia merasa perasaanya tidak enak .

Buru buru ia mengcheck pesan keluar yang tadi krystal ketikan .

 _ **Bisakah kau menjemputkui ni sudah malam sepertinya tidak ada bus aku berada di depan cafe hots**_

"krystal ssi kau mengirim pesan ini atas namamu kan "?tanya baekhyun takut takut .

"tentu saja atas namamu dia kan sedang tidak ingin bicara denganku "

"APA kenapa krystal ssi melakukan hal itu ,chanyeol pasti sangat marah padaku saat ini

Seharusnya jika krystal ssi ingin bertemu denganya tidak dengan cara seperti ini aduh

Setelah ini pasti ia semakin membenciku "

"kau marah baekhyunssi " baekhyun merapatkan mulutnya ingin bertanya 'ya'tapi tidak berani .

"aku minta maaf baekhyun ssi tapi aku serius ini sudah malam kurasa tidak ada bus dan aku sepertinya tidak bisa mengantarmu maka aku sengaja meminta chanyeol menjemputmu "

"aku sudah biasa pulang jalan kaki krystal ssi tidak perlu khawatir aku dudah terbiasa dan lagi aku yakin chanyeol tidak akan datang aku mati pun dia tidak akan peduli padaku "

"kau terllau pesimis baekhyun ssi aku yakin ia pasti datang menjemputmu "

"kay terlalu percaya diri krystal ssi "

"mau taruhan "tantang krystal sambil meminum kembali wine nya .

"taruhan apa "?

Krstal menyeringai .

"jika dalamn waktu satu jam chanyeol tidak datang maka kau yang menang namun jika chanyeol datang maka akulah yang menang "

"kau hanya membuang waktumu saja krystal ssi untuk taruhan yang jelas aku menangkan "

"kau yakin "?dan taruhan tidak asyik jika tidak ada reward atau punishiment kan kau berani baekhyun ssi "

"tentu aku berani,karena aku yakin jika akan menang "

"kita lihat saja nanti baekhyun ssi "gadis cantik itu menyeringai .

.

.

.

Kai meyodok bola billiardnya dengan lihai dan tepat sasaran .

"ck aku mennag lagi chanyeol "kata Kai .

Ia melirik sang lawan bicara yang hanya diam .

"oii chanyeol kau yang mengajaku kau justru yang mengabaikanku "

Chanyeol menatap malas kai .

"berhenti mengoceh kai "

"kau ini kenapa sudah lah gadis di luar sana banyak "kata Kai kembali menyodok bola itu .

"aku tidak memikirkan itu pabbo .lagi pula aku bukan seseorang yang akan terluka karena cinta aku hanya merasa harga diriku benar terinjak "chanyeol juga bingung ia kesal bukan karena pengkhianatan krystal aneh bukan namun karena ketidakjujuranya sejak awal .

Sejak dulu ia merasa sangat kesal jika dibohongi ,.namun ada satu hal yang menganggu pikiranya saat ini .Sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya yang beberapa saat lalu .

"aku ke toilet dulu "pamit kai .

Kai berjalan menuju toilrt ,namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berteriak memintya tolong .

Kai segera berlari ke sumber suara ,matanya membualat saat melihat seorang namja yang tengah mencoba dicumbu oleh namja kekar .dan kai semakin terkejut sat melihat itu Kyungsoo.

Kai segera memukul namja kekar itu llau melemparkanya ke lantai .

Kai memukul namja kekar itu membabi buta .sedang namja yang ditolong hanya diam terkejut melihat keadaan sekitar .

"hentikan kai "suara itu akhirnya menghentikan niat Kai untuk menghajar namja kekar yang tengah pingsan karena pukulan kai .

Kai menoleh ke arah kyungsoo yang tengah memegangi perutnya .

"kyungsoo kau baik baik saja "tanya Kai tidak menjawab namun memeluk kai erat .

Kai jadi teringat dulu setiap kyungsoo dibully kai menolongnya dan diakhir kyungsoo akan memeluknya seperti sekarang.

"sudah tidak apa apa ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini "

Kyungsoo mengangguk ia membiarkan dirinya di gendong Kai di punggungnya .

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya .

Ia merutuk dirinya yang mencoba coba pergi ke tempat seperti ini .kali ini ia keluar dari karakter aslinya yang menyebalkan .ia sangat lemah terlihat lemah seperti saat itu .

Saat kai menjadi mennjadi seperti dejavu dimana pahlawanya telah kembali .

...

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat .

Seseorang dengan angkuhnya keluar dari mobilnya terlihat tengah mencari cari seseorang .

Well itu chanyeol .

Krystal menyeringai sambil melirik jam tanganya hanya butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit mmebuat chanyeol datang .

"tidak mungkin dia datang "baekhyun menepuk nepuk pipinya .

"ayo baekhyun ssi kita keluar "ajak krystal .

Baekhyun tak percaya chanyeol datang ,padahal pesan itu tak lebih dari sebuah suruhan untuk park Chanyeol .

Tatapan chanyeol berubah datar saat melihat baekhyun keluar bersama krystal .

"sudah kuduga ini semua begitu mencurigakan mana mungkin benalu itu berani memerintahku "chanyeol berkacak pinggang sedikit memelototi baekhyun .

"sudah saatnya bersikap dewasa chanyeol ,kau jangan covba menghindariku lagi "krystal mendekat .

"tahan langkahmu nona aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu "

"kau tidak semarah itu padaku ternyata "

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang tampak takut .

"dan kau beraninya kau menyuruhku HAH "bentak chanyeol .

"aku pulang cari taksi saja tau jalan kaki saja "baekhyun hendak pergi namun chanyeol mencegat langkahnya "

"APA SETELAH SEENAKNYA KAU MENYURUHKU JAUH JAUH MENJEMPUTMU SEKARANG KAU MALAH MAU JALAN KAKI ,DASAR TIDAK TAHU MALU "

Baekhyun merapatkan matanya .

"SEKARANG MASUK MOBIL "bentak chanyeol lagi ,baekhyun masih tak bergeming sampai chanyeol mendorong paksa tubuh mungil itu masuk .

"sebenarnya apa yang kau lakuka padanya "?tanya chanyeol pada krystal .

"bukanya kau sedang tak ingin bicara padakju hmm"

"lupakan itu "

Chanyeol menyusul masuk mobil sedikit membanting pintu mobilnya .

"chanyeol maafkan aku "

"MAAFKAN AKU CHANYEOL "teriak chanyeol saat melihat mobil chanyeol mulai menghilang dari tempat itu .

Krystal juga masuk dalam mobilnya ia membenturkan kepalanya pada stir .

"ck aku menciumu sekali lagi yeol "

.

.

 _.kaisoo side_

Kai dan kyungsoo duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang sudah sepi .

"terima kasih "ujar kyungsoo lirih .

"apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu "

"sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan "jawab kyungsoo.

"kau tidak pantas berada di tempat itu "

"memangnya kenapa semua orang punya hak bukan "

"iya tapi itu berbeda itu membahayakanmu kau bahkan hampir di perkosa hah "marah kai.

"kenapa kau peduli padaku hah bukankah aku yang sekarang adalah monster yang berhati licik "

"iya ,namun dimataku kau tetap kyungsoo yang dulu seorang nak kecil yang selalu membutuhkan pahlawanya "

DEG

"kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu "?kyungsoo menatap dalam kai .

"YAK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISANA "tiba tiba seorang polisi memergoki mereka berdu.

"tunggu ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan "

"ikut kami ke kantor "

"APA LEPASKAN AKU "pekik kyungsoo

"pak kami tidak melakukan hal mesum kan "kai membela diri .

"tidak karena sudah ketahuan kami sekarang ikut kami ke kantor :

"YAK LEPASKAN KAMI "Pekik keduanya ...

TBC

Bagaimana nasib kai dan kyungsoo?

Mind to review ?

Banyak yang review updatenya cepet ..

Ah so sweeet ya foto ig sehun yang diupload semalam awwww chanbaek ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Blue flame**

 **Learn**

 **Chanbaek feat other**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasa seperti berada dalam lintas bahaya .

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya super cepat ditambah umpatan umpatan yang terlontar dari mulut kotornya .

Baekhyun memilih diam ,ia tahu jika ia bersuara sedikit saja malah akan memperburuk suasana .

Namun lama lama baekhyun juga tidak tahan hingga .

"berhentilah mengoceh Park "desis baekhyun geram .

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun nyalang .

"apa"?

Kau yang apa "?hah seenaknya menyuruhmu menjemputmu kau pikir aku ini babumu hah"

"aku tidak mengetik pesan itu ,jadi itu bukan kesalahanku lagipula kau sendiri kan yang memaksaku tadi "jawab baekhyun enteng .

"aku tidak peduli siapa yang mengirim pesan itu yang jelas kau membuatku jauh jauh ke mari di saat aku hampir mrngalahkan Kai kau tahu "

"tidak "baekhyun menatap chanyeol datar.

"dan jangan besar kepala hanya karena aku menjemputmu ,karena aku hanya tidak ingin kau merepotkan orang tuaku lagi jika seseorang menculikmu dan meminta tebusan ujung ujungnya pasti keluargaku kan "

Baekhyun mendengus alasan chanyeol benar benar tidak jelas ,bilang saja khawatir mudah kan .

Oke baekhyun terlalu berharap .

"terserah pa katamu "baekhyun memilih mengakhiri perdebatan tak bermutunya saat ini .

Hening beberapa saat ,hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang entah kenapa tidak secepat tadi ,dalam hati baekhyun bersyukur .

"heii "

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah chanyeol .

"apa yang ia katakan padamu "?tanya chanyeol ,pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia pendam sebenarnya .

Baekhyun diam ,ia jelas tahu siapa yang di maksud 'ia'.

"CEPAT KATAKAN "bentak chanyeol tidak sabaran .

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"dia hanya berpamitan padaku ,dia akan kembali ke canada"

"hanya itu "?chanyeol melirik sekilas baekhyun .

"dan dia sedikit cerita tentang kalian_"

Baekhyun melihat tubuh chanyeol menegang .

"jika aku diposisimu aku mungkin juga_"

"jangan mengasihaniku atau kulempar kau keluar "potong chanyeol keluar .

"aku tidak mengasihanimu aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini namun bagaimanapun kau harus menghormati keputusanya "

"tau apa kau tentang perasaan hah ,aku yakin pacaran saja belum pernah kau jadi jangan sok mencramahiku "

Baekhyun tergelak .ia menatap tajam chanyeol .

"seharusnya kau berpikir kenapa krystal lebih memilih orang lain dari pada dirimu

Sifatmu yang seperti itulah yang membuat krystal bahkan menghianatimu "

"apa katamu "desis chanyeol tanganya terkepal erat di stir mobil

"apa "?kau mau marah "?marah saja itu kenyataanya "

"bicara sekali lagi aku tak segan _"

"kau mau mengancamku "?itulah sifatmu sedikit sedikit marah lalu mengancam bicara kasar apa kau pikir semua orang akan tunduk padamu ,semua akan takut dan takluk padamu hah aku pikir itu bukan hanya rasa sakit karena telah dihianati melainkan krystal mencoreng tepat di depan mukamu "

Ckittttt

"YAK LEP..uhukkkk "baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat chanyeol tiba tiba merem mobilnya mendadak lalu mengamit kerah kemejanya ia bisa merasakan tatapan chanyeol kepadanya yang begitu ganas .

Sangat marah ,saat ini ia merutuki mulutnya yang tak terkontrol .

Baekhyun memejamkan sebelah matanya saat pegangan pada kerah kemejanya semakin menguat ,namun beberapa saat kemudian pegangan erat itu terlepas .

Dapat ia lihat chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok.

DUAGHHH

Baekhyun menganga melihat chanyeol memukul stir sekeras mungkin .padahal baekhyun pikir ia yang akan kena pukul .

Ia memilih menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap chanyeol ataupun berbicara padanya .

Hingga mobil itu kembali berjalan dengan diisi keheningan di sepanjang perjalanan.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"pak polisi kami bukan pasangan yang akan berbuat mesum "

"kami bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih "

"lepaskan kami "

Kyungsoo tak henti memohon kepada polisi polisi itu untuk melepaskan mereka.

Saat ini mereka berada di sel karena terkena razia .

"berhentilah memohon mereka tak mungkin mendengar "kata Kai .

"aku tak peduli aku ingin pulang "

"kau pikir ini karena siapa huh"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam kai.

"kau ingin menyalahkanku hah "

Kai lebih memilih dia ia enggan berdebat .

Lelah kyungsoo pun akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di samping kai .

"jika saja aku tidak menolongmu mungkin aku tidak akan sampai tempat ini "celetuk Kai.

"kau menyesal menolongku ,lalu kenapa kau harus menolongku tadi "sengit kyungsoo .

"huh sudahlah "

"terima kasih "kata kyungsoo cepat "

"apa yang baru saja kau katakan "?tanya Kai .

"bukan apa apa "

Kai tersenyum kecil .

"aku rasa kau masih belum berubah sepenuhnya "

Kyungsoo diam menatap lampu sel yang remang remang .

"kenapa saat itu kau pergi ,aku mencarimu lho "tanya kai .

"orang tuaku pindah dan aku harus ikut "jawab kyungsoo .

"kau masih memakai gelang pemberianku "

"..."

"kenapa diam hmm "kai tersenyum menatap wajah kyungsoo ,walau samar tapi Kai tahu kyungsoo merona .

"aku mengantuk biarkan aku tidur "ketus kyungsoo mulai bersandar di tembok .

"ya ya tidurlah "kai tak punya kata kata lain untuk memaksa alasan kyungsoo bukan .

Dan namja bermata bulat itupun tidak bohong ia memang mengantuk .

Tak berapa lama kai merasakan pundakanya berat ia menoleh dan mendapati kyungsoo tertidur di bahunya .

entah apa yang kai pikirkan namun ia merasa tidur di sel malam ini lebih menyenangkan .

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menyruput kopinya dengan lambat terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu saat ini .

Ia melirik kris yang datang sambil meletakan tasnya di meja.

"ia akan kembali besok "luhan berkata tanpa melepaskan pandanganya pada kopi ditanganya .

"hmm dia akan kembali dengan maslaah yang ia tinggal "

"tidak punya pilihan ,tunanganya menelponya "

Kris menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti .

Brakk

Pintu dibuka dengan sangat kasar .

Terlihat sehun ,masuk disusul baekhyun dan chanyeol .

Sebenarnya baekhyun berangkat sendirian namun di tengah jalan ia bertemu sehun dan pasti di paksa ke tempat biasanya ia berkumpul nbukan .

Ia bahkan tidak sadar chanyeol ada di belakanganya tadi .

Chanyeol kembali keluar saat melihat kris dan Luhan .

"chanyeol "luhan berniat mengejar namun sehun menahanya .

"biarkan dia sendiri "kata sehun dingin .

"ayo baekhyun kita keluar "ajak sehun merangkul si mungil .

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol duduk di taman belakang sekolah ,dari jendela kelasnya yang memang kelas paling belakang .

Setelah berpikir berulang ulang akhirnya ia beranikan dirinya keluar menemui chanyeol .

Jantung baekhyun berdetak lebih kencang saat semakin dekat dengan chanyeol .

Hingga sampai tubuh mungilnya duduk di sebelah namja jakung itu .

Namja mungil itu menyodorkan minuman dingin tepat di hadapan chanyeol ,membuat yang lebih tinggi menoleh .

.chanyeol melepas headphone yang sejak tadi menyumbat telinganya .

"mau apa kau "?

"kau tidak lohat ya aku mmeberimu minuman itu "

Chanyeol menatap minuman yang disodorkan baekhyun .lalu kemudian menyambarnya dan meneguknya .

"sudah puas ,sekarang pergilah "

"sebenarnya errr bagaimana ya ..."baekhyun benar benar gugup ia menggigit bibir bawahnya .

"apa yang ingin kau katakan "chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya .

"err itu..yang ..semalam aku emmm minta maaf "kata baekhyun akhirnya .

"aku seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu semalam"baekhyun meneguk ludahnya setelah mengatakanya .

Chanyeol diam tanpa exspresi.

"terserah kau mau memaafkan aku atau tidak yang penting aku sudah minta maaf "ucap baekhyun buru buru lalu berniat pergi namun chanyeol berdiri dan mencekal tanganya . mencekal tanganya .

"aku masih marah padamu "

"yang penting aku sud_"

Perkataan baekhyun terhenti karena chanyeol menariknya membuatnya jatuh ke pelukan namja tinggi itu .

Jantung baekhyun semkain berdetak kencang apa ini ia berada dalam dekapan chanyeol .

Apa chanyeol tengah mempermainkanya mengingat ia sudah mehyatakan perasaanya pada chanyeol saat di jeju waktu itu .

"lepaskan aku ughh :baekhyun berusaha berontak namun chanyeol tak bergeming .

"sebentar saja seperti ini atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu "bisik chanyeol .

Baekhyun merakanan pipinya memanas ,ia tahu mungkin chanyeol saat ini butuh sandaran .

Walaupun sedikit bolehkan ia berharap .

Jika chanyeol membutuhkanya saat ini ?

Dengan ragu ia mulai melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di punggung si jakung itu .

Dari kejauhan terlihat namja berwajah dingin mengepalkan tanganya erat ia merasakan bagian yang tengah sakit menjadi semakin sakit .

Remuk

Dan pecah ..

.

.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tertidur di nahu Kai.

Sontak ia segera berdiri walaupun kesadaranya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul .pergerakan tiba tiba kyungsoo emmbuat kai pun ikut terbangun .

"Wah sudah pagi "kai mengucek matanya .

"kau sudah bangun sejak tadi kenapa tidak emmbangunkanku "?tanya Kai .

"kau terlihat pulas aku jadi tidak tega"bohong kyungsoo enggan menatap kai .

Kai terkekeh .

"kenapa ya bahuku terasa pegal "

Blushhh

Wajah kyungsoo memanas mendengar celetukan Kai barusan .

Tiba tiba sel dibuka .

"kalian boleh keluar dengan satu sayarat ,kalian tidak boleh berpacaran di tempat itu karena kami pikir kalian itu orang orang seperti itu "

"sudah kami bilang kami bukan sepasang kaekasih "kesal Kyungsoo .

"benarkah tapi kalian terlihat mesra malam tadi "

Kyungsoo melotot .

"terima kasih apa kami boleh pulang |?

Polisi itu mengangguk .

"astaga aku meninggalkan chanyeol asendiri bisa bisa dia memakanku "

"baiklah selamat jadi sarapan paginya chanyeol "ejek kyungsoo .segera berlari mencari taxi .

Kai melihat kyungsoo yang menjauh dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya .

"kau tak pernah berubah bagiku "

.

.Kris bersandar pada pagar depan sekolahnya ia menunggu seseorang keluar.

Hingga senyumnya mengembang sat melihat sosok mungil berlari ke arahnya .

Baekhyun

"kris hyung sudah lama menunggu ,ada perlu apa "?tanya baekhyun .

"besok krystal akan kembali ke canada dia memintamu ikut mengantarnya ke bandara "

"eh ,jadi besok ya perginya "?

"iya ,jadi besok aku kan menjemputmu "

"baiklah "baekhyun tersenyum .

"kau kan pulang kan "?tanya kris ,baekhyun mengangguk .

"kalo begitu ayo seklaian kuantar "

"apa tidak apa apa hyung "?baekhyun merasa tidak enak .

"sudahlah ayo "

"

Sretttt

Baekhyun terkejut saat tanganya tiba tiba di seret seseorang .

Chanyeol tiba tiba datang .

"kau pulang denganku "putus chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik kris seakan meminta 'harap maklum'dan sepertinya kris mengerti .

Entah apa yang terjadi pada chanyeol yang melenceng dari kepribadianya selama ini namun yang jelas baekhyun merasa senang .

Di rumah keluarga Park baekhyun mengintip chanyeol yang tengah menonton televisi di runag tengah .

Ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang chanyeol tonton.

"pfttttttt"baekhyun menahan tawanya saat melihat chanyeol menonton drama.

Chany6eol tentu mendengar tawa itu .

"hentikan tawa gilamu itu pendek "

Baekhyun mulai berjalan mendekati chanyeol .

"kau ternyata orang yang suka drama kekekeke"

"berisik sana pergi jangan mengangguku "

"tidak aku hanya terkejut saja "

Baekhyun melirik setumpuk dvd di rak .

Ia lalu melihat satu persatu matanya berbinar saat melihat sebuah dvd .

"chanyeol chanyeol please tolong lihat ynag ini saja "

Chanyeol dengan malas melirik dvd yang baekhyun perlihatkan .

"scarlet heart ryeo "

"lihat pangeranya tampan tampan bukan "

"tidak .itu film yang membosankan kau tahu ada pangeran banci disana"

"siapa yang kau maksud banci tampan tampan begini "

"itu pangeran ke 10 yang paling kecil aku tidak suka denganya "

Baekhyun cemberut jika dilihat sekilas pengeran ke 10 mirip denganya .

Tiba tiba chanyeol meraih salah satu dvd lagi .

"ini lebih bagus lihat "

"so i married an anti fans"

"apa dilihat dari covernya saja itu membosankan tidakah kau lihat tokoh utamanya aktor yang sok keren aku benci yang seperti itu "

"sok keren katamu jika kau melihatnya maka kau akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya "

Kini gantian baekhyun yang menatap chanyeol datar .

"ini saja "

"ini saja "Sahut chanyeol

Akhirnya untuk menentukan film .mereka melakukan batu gunting kertas.

Dan baekhyun yang menang .

Mereka terus berdebat hingga akhirnya mereka memilih .

Titanic .

"aku sudah menontonya 6 kali kau tahu "cibir chanyeol .

"biar saja aku suka ceritanya "baekhyun mengusap air matanya saat melihat adegan terakhir dimana jack meninggal .

"sekarang siapa yang sok dramatis "

Chanyeol mulai membuka ponselnya masih ada pesan manis saat bersama krystal yang belum ia hapus .

Kesal chanyeol membanting ponselnya ,anehnya tidak ada suara omelan atau apa .ia melirik makhluk yang disebelahnya .

Baekhyun tertidur ,dengan berbantalkan sofa .

"si pendek ini cepat seklai tertidur bukanya tadi sedang meghayati "guman chanyeol .

Ia tak ambil pusing ia lebih memilih mematikan tvnya lalu pergi tidur namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali ke tempat baekhyun .

Ia sempat ragu namun akhirnya ia membenarkan letak poisisi namja mungil itu tidur ,ia memindahkanya di sofa yang lebih lebar .

Dan sepanjang ingantanya ia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya ,saat tiba tiba ia melampirkan jaket yang ia pakai untuk menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu .

Selama ini baekhyun tidak biasa tidur selain di ranjang namun malam ini ia merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan ,di sofa yang mengalahkan ranjangnya yang empuk itu .

Tbc

Maaf pendek ,waktu mepet saya sudah sangat lama ngilang

Mau bagaiamana lagi di dunia nyata lagi sibuk banget

Terima kasih yang selama ini mengikuti ff saya

Yang review yng folloe favorite

Saya suka .

Makasih ...


	16. Chapter 16

**Blue flame**

 **Learn**

 **Chanbaek and other**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **happy reading guys !**_

.

.

Baekhyun melirik chanyeol yang tengah mamakan sarapanya dalam di ponselnya pagi buta tadi benar benar sedikit mengusik pikiranya .perang batin antara mengajak atau tak perduli saling berkecamuk .Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ia bingung akan mengatakan pada chanyeol atau tidak.

"yeol "cicitnya ,chanyeol melirik makhluk kecil di sampingnya dengan pandangan'ada apa'.

"Begini hari ini aku akan ikut mengantar Krystal ssi ke Bandara .kau sudah tahu kan dia akan kembali pagi ini "chanyeol hanya mendengarkanya tanpa minat untuk merespon ia kembali melahap sarapanya."dan aku akan dijemput kris hyung " tepat saat kalimat itu keluar barulah baekhyun mendapati exspresi dari chanyeol ,wajah chanyeol terlihat menegang bahkan rahanganya sedikit mengeras walau begitu chayeol masih enggan merespon.

"yeol "

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tidak suka .

"aku tidak peduli "segera chanyeol mencangking tas sekolahnya itu beranjak dari meja makan ,namun buru buru baekhyun mencekal tas gendongnya.

"apa lagi "bentak chanyeol .Baekhyun menghela nafas .

"apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganya sekali lagi setidaknya mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kalian di Korea entah sampai kapan ia baru ke Korea kembali "baekhyun berucap dengan nada memohon .chanyeol menghempaskan tangan mungil itu .

"kau ini kenapa selalu ikut campur dengar pendek seklaipun hari ini hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya di dunia aku tidak akan sudi bertemu denganya MENGERTI berhenti mengurusi urusan orang "kata chanyeol penuh baekhyun tampak kembang kempis menahan emosi .

Bughh

"akhh apa apaan kau pendek "ringis chanyeol saat baekhyun memukul pinggungnya sekeras mungkin.

"kau menyebalkan ,kenapa mulutmu selalu saja berucap pedas hah "

Tuuk

Chanyeol menyentl dahi baekhyun .

"apa urusanya denganmu mulut mulutku sendiri "jawab chanyeol santai .

"aku membencimu "ucap baekhyun dengan penuh emosi ,

"hah apa aku tidak dnegar"chanyeol pura pura mengorek telinganya tidak dengar .

"aku_"

"baekhyun"? mereka berdua menoleh ,rupanya diambang pintu kris sudah datang ,dan wajah chanyeol terlihat semakin mendekati mereka berdua lalu merangkul bahu baekhyun lalu ."Baiklah chanyeol mungkin baekhyun sudah memberi tahumu kan "?tanya kris .

"ya dan aku tidak perduli "

"sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan kalimat seperti itu " baekhyun bisa melihat chanyeol tengah menahan emosi .

"ah baekhyun kenapa mengenakan seragam ,kita kan bolos hari ini "kata kris sambil menarik narik kerah seragam baekhyun.

"tapi apa tidak apa apa kita membolos hyung "?tanya baekhyun polos semakin membuat kuping chanyeol memerah tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"ya sudah aku ganti baju sebentar" kris terkekeh saat melihat baekhyun berlari lari kecil menuju ke kamarnya.

Melihat hal itu chanyeol semakin geram ia memilih keluar dari rumahnya sendiri .

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap layar laptopnya dengan malas ,tidak ada pelanggan beberapa hari ini .maksudnya pelanggan yaitu fans girls / boy yang memesan foto terbaru idola di sekiolah mereka.

Tingg

Hingga sebuah email muncul

 _From : M.r Cool_

 _Haii bisa kita mengobrol sebentar_

Kyungsoo yang sedang malas hanya menatap pesan tersebut tanpa minat walaupun itu pelangagan setianya sepertinya yang berani membayar mahal seperti waktu foto kim jong in waktu itu .

Tunggu memikirkan kim jong in mmebuat pipinya memanas.

Tingg

Pesan lagi

 _From:M.r cool_

 _Kenapa tidak dibalas :(_

Kyungsoo mendengus menyebalkan sekali orang ini sih .

 _To :_

 _Aku tidak mau meladeni orang asing sepertimu_

 _Jangan ganggu aku_

Tidak berapa lama ada balasan

 _Aku bukan orang asing_

 _Bahkan kita sudah tidur berdua semalaman kekeke_

Blushhh

"SIALAN KAU KIM JONG IN " teriaknya membahana rasanya ingin melempar laptopnya .

Jadiselama ini si itu adalah kim jong in .rasanya kyungsoo ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke sungai Han saat itu.

.

.

.

PLAK

Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat matanya membulat begitu pula dengan luhan .Bagaimana tidak,orang yang tadi pagi dengan keras kepala menolak ikut mengantar Krystal tiba tiba saja datang lalu menampar Krystal yang baru saja berpamitan dengan Kris.

"chanyeol"guman Luhan setengah tidak percaya.

"aku memaafkanmu "ucap chanyeol akhirnya ia menarik nafas sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang awalnya terkejut perlahan menarik sudut bibirnya ,tersenyum masih memegangi pipinya yang baru saja di tampar chanyeol walau tidak keras namun cukup berbekas.

Perlahan ia ulurkan tanganya ke arah pipi chanyeol ia mengusap lembut pipi itu sayang .Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu memalingkan wajahnya ia berpikir untuk mencari toilet sekadar menghindari melihat adegan bak drama itu.

Krystal tersenyum

"aku tahu kau tidak sebenci itu padaku terima kasih Chanyeollie" chanyeol memegang tangan krystal yang mengelus pipinya

"aku terpaksa "

Krystal kembali tersenyum .

"tak ada yang memaksamu yeollie tapi apapun itu aku merasa lega saat ini sekali lagi maafkan aku "Sesal Krystal sekali lagi .

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Krystal di npipinya .Menatapnya dalam .

Membuat sekali lagi baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya kris yang menyadari reaksi baekhyun tersenyumhambar. "kau akan menyesal karena jika dia menyakitimu kelak aku hanya akan menertawaimu " ,ucap chanyeol penuh penekanan syarat akan penegasan.

Krystal menatap chanyeol hangat .

"ya,kelak mungkin aku akan menyesal namun tidak untuk saat ini chanyeol ,walaupun begitu tidak memilihmu juga merupakan penyesalan tersendiri bagiku saat ini "

Chanyeol diam enggan membalas perkataan yeoja cantik itu." Aku akan sangat merindukan mu dan apa kau akan merindukan putri salju mu "?

"tidak akan "balas chanyeol .

Cuup

Chanyeol mengecup bibir chanyeol baekhyun merasa benar benar perlu melarikan diri dari tempat itu .

"terima kasih atas semuanya chanyeol ,bagaimanapun tetaplah ingat aku selalu mencintaimu sekalipun hanya sebagai teman"krystal memeluk chanyeol sebentar sebelum berjalan ke arah baekhyun .Yeoja cantik itu menatap namja mungil itu di depanya dengan pandangan yang menunjukan kelegaan.

"baekhyun ssi terima kasih kau sudah datang mengenal baekhyun ssi sebenatr saja sudah membuatku merasa sangat nyaman " lalu krystal juga memeluk tubuh mungil itu sebentar.

"baekhyun ssi tolong jaga chanyeol untuku ya"bisik krystal tepat di telinga si Mungil,membuat baekhyun gelagapan . "ap..apa maksudmu krystal ssi". Chanyeol yang melihat dari jauh merasa penasaran dengan apa yang krystal ucapkan pada baekhyun.

"dengar baekhyun ssi feelingku mengatakan jika hanya baekhyun ssi yang bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan chanyeol ,rubah sifatnya yang kerasa kepala itu menjadi lebih baik "

"aku tak bisa melakukanya krystal ssi :

"aku yakin baekhyun ssi bisa ,bagaiamanapun baekhyun ssi telah kalah dalam taruhan itu dan itulah hukuman baekhyun ssi ,dan yang kulihat chanyeol juga memeiliki perasaan yang sama "

Muka baekhyun memanas seketika ,dari kejauhan chanyeol melihatnya menjadi emosi kenapa wajah si mungil itu chanyeol cemburu ?

"berusahalah baekhyun ssi aku percaya pada baekhyun ssi "

Cuup

Darah baekhyun berdesir saat merasakan bibir krystal mendarat lembut di dahinya ,walaupun bukan di bibir namun dicium wanita secantik krystal tak pernah ia bayangkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun,tubuhnya seperti melayang .mimpi apa dia semalam ,sedang chanyeol yang melihat itu ingin sekali menempeleng wajah polos baekhyun yang memerah padam itu sungguh chanyeol menjadi tensi tingkat akut.

"aku pergi teman teman sampaikan salamku pada yang lainya "krystal mulai mnearik kopernya menjauh sambil melambaikan tanganya perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya menjauh .

Luhan sedikit menghapus air matanya yang sedikit mengalir ,kris menepuk bahunya .chanyeol bergabung dengan Kris dan Luhan.

"kau juga ingin menangis"?tanya kris pada chanyeol .

"menangis bukan caraku "

"tapi wajahmu nmenunjukan jika kau ingin menangis"goda kris ,chanyeol mendengus lalu meninju bahu kembali ia alihkan pada baekhyun yang masih berada dalam dunia fantasi efek dapat ciuman dari yang gemas langsung meneloyor kepala si mungil itu dengan kasar membuat baekhyun terkejut imajinasinya hancur .

"apa yang kau lakukan hah "

"hah"?chanyeol meiru wahaj bodoh baekhyun .

"baek kenapa wajahmu merah begitu"goda kris"

" karena tadi krystal ssi"

"hahhha itu ciuman pertamamu dengan perempuan kah "?tanya kris dengan senyum hangatnya .Mendengar itu wajah baekhyun semakin memerah .Sekali lagi chanyeol meneloyor kepala baekhyun/

"dasar norak dicium gadis saja bangganya selangit"chanyeol mendadak sewot .Baekhyun menatap chanyeol malas.

"sudah sudah sekarang Krystal sudah pergi jadi baekhyun setelah ini kita akan kemana"?tanya kris sambil merangkul bahu si mungil ,luhan memutar malas bola sedikit berpikir padahal jalan jalan bukanlah rencanaya tapi tidak apa apalah ia sedang ingin menjernihkan fikiranya .

"ke nam_Yak apa apan kau "sungut baekhyun saat dengan seenaknya chanyeol menariknya dari rangkulan Kris .kris sendiri melihatnya penuh tanda tanya.

"ada apa ini "tanya Luhan akhirnya ikut bicara.

"aku dan baekhyun akan jalan jalan hari ini dan "

"dia pulang denganku "kata chanyeol penuh terkejut dengan ucapan chanyeol .

"tunggu aku datang dengan kris jadi aku juga akan pulang bersamanya "

"benar chanyeol tadi kami sudah berencana saat di perjalanan"kata kris berusaha setenang bisa merasakan cengkraman pada lenganya semakin menguat ,tak dipungkiri hatinya ikut berdebar lebih keras.

"dia akan tetap bersamaku "ucap chanyeolsambil menatap tajam kris menghela nafas percuma malawan chanyeol yang keras kepala hanya buang buang waktu.

"baiklah baekhyun lain kali saja ,"

"tapi hyung aku _" baekhyun tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena chanyeol langsung menariknya pergi .Nmaun ia masih terus merapalkan kata maaf setiap berbalik ke arah Kris.

Kris sendiri mengusap kasar wajahnya sedikit jengkel juga dengan sahabat dekatnya itu yang akhir akhir ini lebih seperti musuh atau rival? Luhan menepuk bahu Kris tersenyum makhlum .

|"kau mau menertawaiku hmm"

"tidak aku bahkan saat ini yang pantas untuk ditertawai"luhan berkata tampak untuk dirinya kris yang gantian tertawa makhlum.

.

.

"kenapa kau memaksaku pulang denganmu ,padahal aku masih ingin jalan jalan dengan kris hyung " baekhyun bersungut sungut sedang chanyeol tetap diam melajukan mobilnya namun tidak sekencang biasanya.

"kenapa kau selalu memaksa huh "

"kau ini cerewet sekali bukanya kau suka kan aku memaksamu pergi denganku "?

"apa suka"?alasan apa aku suka dengan apa yang kau lakukan itu percaya diri sekali kau "

"memang harus ,kau kan menyukaiku "

DEG muka baekhyun langsung memerah seketika sial chanyeol benar benar sialan .

Dan sayangnya itu benar ,baekhyun namja mungil itu diam .

"sebenarnya apa yang kau dan krystal bicarakan "?tanya chanyeol setelah hening beberapa saat gara gara ucapan chanyeol.

"bukan apa apa "?tentu saja baekhyun tidak akan menceritakan itu pada chanyeol .Chanyeol melirik makhluk mungil disampingnya tampak wajahnya merah .Chanyeol kembali jengkel ia tidak tahu wajah manis memerah itu karena siapa.

"kenapa wajahmu merah begitu apa karena yeoja itu menciumu hah"?Baekhyun terhenyak bisa bisanya chanyeol membahas hal itu .

"memang kenapa kau cemburu karena krystal ssi menciumku hmm "kata baekhyun santai .

"cih hanya dicium di dahi saja bangga aku yang di bibir saja biasa "

"kau tahu kadang ciuman yang tulus itu justru di dahi huh "baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat chanyeol tak bisa membalas kata katanya.

Ckitttt

Tiba tiba chanyeol menepikan mobilnya lalu berhenti .

"ke kenapa berhenti "tanya baekhyun ia takut kalau kalau chanyeol menendangnya dari mobil .

"aku akan menghancurkan kebanggaan norakmu itu "

"apa maksudmu "baekhyun semakin gugup saat chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya.

"kau bangga sekali krystal mengecupmu di dahi bagaimana dengan ini hmm "

"AP_"

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya melemas untuk ke dua kalinya hari ini chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya yang ke berapa kalinya selama ini .ia merasakan bibir chanyeolmelumat bibir atasnya baekhyun belum pernah yang seperti ini .yang ia tahu ciuman ya hanya bibir saling tempel tidak ada acara saling tempel .matanya semakin membulat saat sesuatu yang hangat menerobos mulutnya/

WHATlidah ..iini sudah diluar batas baekhyunn berusaha mendorong lidah chanyeol keluar namun sia sia chanyeol semakin ganas ,hingga di menit saat baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas barulah ia melpaskan tautan bibirnya.

Chanyeol meneyringai .

"bagaiamana apa kau bangga padaku "ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap bibir baekhyun yang basah .baekhyun masih diam tak bergeming baru saja ia melihat chanyeol tersenyum sebenatr hanya sekian detik namun cukup membius baekhyun .Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar jika mobil kembali melaju .

.

.

Baekhyun menatap binar saat pelayan menyajikan steak pesananya namun senyumnya memudar melihat sajianya ,ia belum pernah makan steak ,bahkan berulang kali ia mengaduh saat tak sengaja baekhyun menyentuh wadah panasnya tentu saja kejadian itu mengundang gelak tawa chanyeol .

"ck kampungan sekali kau ini "cibirmya .hari ini entah keajaiban apa chanyeol membawanya ke restoran mahal .mungkin kepala chanyeol agak terbenturatau stress karena ditinggal krystal .

"kau mengajaku kesini karena ingin menghinaku kan dasar brengsek "

"ck payah "cibir chanyeol ,hingga mereka asyik dengan acara makanya .

Setelah chanyeol seleai sengan steaknya ia melihat baekhyun yang masih kesusahan memakan steaknya.

"kau ini payah sekali sih kemarikan "chanyeolmerebut garpu dan pisau di tangan baekhyun .

Baekhyun tercengang saat chanyeol memotong daging itu lalu menyuapkanya pada baekhyun .

"cepat buka mulutmu bayi besar kau ini lambat "muka baekhyun kembali memerah dengan perlakuan chanyeol .dengan cemberut sekaligus malu baekhyun menerima suapan chanyeol sesekali chanyeol membantu mengusap sisa saus di bibir baekhyun enatah sadar atau tidak perlakuan chanyeol itu persis seperti sepasang kekasih ,baekhyun sendiri semakin tak mampu mengontrol jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Ia tak peduli kenapa sifar chanyeol melenceng dari baisanya entah terbentur enath apa yang jelas ia bahagia saat ini diam diam ia tersenyum melihat chanyeol yang kembali meyuapkan daging untuknya.

"kenapa kau tersenyum "?tanya chanyeol membuat baekhyun gelagapan .

"ti..tidak kau salah lihat "

"mataku masih waras ngomong ngomong "

"ya hanya otakmu yang tidak waras yak pelan pelan "dengan tidak sabaran chanyeol menyuapkan daging terakhir ke mulut kecil itu membuat baekhyun kesulitan mengunyah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun megusap usap lenganya ,ia kedinginan chanyeol entah kemana ,saat ini mereka tengah berada di pinggir sungai han padahal hari sudah mulai m,alam .Baekhyun sempat berpikir apa chanyeol bermaksud menceburkanya ke sungai itu .entahlah ia tak ingin berpikir horor melihat kejadian seharian ini .

Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya membawa 2 buah minuman enatah apa .hanya perlu waktu kurang dari satu menit chanyeol mendududkan dirinya di samping baekhyun .

Chanyeol menyodirkan sebuah teh jahe hangat tanpa banyak pun menerimanya tanpa ucapan terima kasih darinya .hangat teh itu cukup membuat tubuhnya tidak merasakan dingin .

"kenapa kau mengajaku kesini kingin menceburkanku ya "?

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah si mungil yang benar benar banayk tanya itun."iya jika kau tidak bisa diam " baekhyun melotot. "Hei aku biusa berenang kalau kau belum tahu "

Chanyeol menyentil dahi baekhyun .

"kau bahkan tidak tahu di bawah sana ada buaya sebelum kau berenang ke atas kau terlebih dahulu dimakan buaya buaya lapar disana "

"YAK hentikan omong kosongmu itu "sebenarnya baekhyun sedikit takut. Chanyeol terkekeh ternyata si mungil baekhyun mudah sekali di goda .

"kenapa kau tertawa apa kau sudah mulai gila "?tanya baekhyun sewot .Chanyeol menyedu habis teh nya .

"terima kasih "satu kata yang chanyeol ucapkan entah karena apa .

"untuk apa "?tanya baekhyun sambil menunduk ia tak bisa bertataan dengan chanyeol saat ini apalagi namja jakung yang sangat menyebalkan tadi pagi itu benar benar melenceng dari seseorang mengangkat dagu baekhyun ,ia melihat chanyeol mantapnya lembut dan hangat bukan seperti chanyeol yang angkuh dan sok keren seperti biasa.

"untuk mau menemaniku hari ini "bisik chanyeol ,baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat deru nafas chanyeol semakin menerpa wajahnya mungkinkah chanyeool kan menciumnya lagi .

Sudahlah baekhytun pasrah toh ia juga suka bukan .

Cuup

Bukan ciuman di bibir yang ganas seperti tadi melainkan di dahi ,dan baekhyun bisa merakan tubuhnya bergetar bahkan ia merasa ciuman ini terasa lebih berbeda di bandingkan dengan ciumannya dengan chanyeol di bibir tadi atau malah ciumanya dengan krytal di dahinya tadi pagi .

.

.

Pagi ini sek9olah libur baekhyun sudah merencanakan akan memasak sesuatu pagi ini .padahal kemampuan masaknya nol besar dan bisa jadi ia akan menjadi bahan ejekan chanyeol seharian .chanyeol sendiri menghilang dari peradaban rumahnya sejak pagi buta tadi ia sedikit menguping jika ada acara dengan kai entah apa.

Saat selesai membereskan kamarnya dengan chanyeol baekhyun merasakan getaran pada ponselnya rupanya pesan masuk dari sehun.

 _From : sehun_

 _Baek,bisakah kita bertemu hari ini aku menunggumu di taman apa perlu aku jemput "?_

Baekhyun sedikit menimang nimang ada perlu apa sehun meminta bertemu denganya .

 _To : sehun_

 _Baiklah ,tidak usah aku akan kesana saja tak perlu menjemput_

Setelah selesai mandi baekhyun segera mengganti pakainya lalu bergegas ke tempat yang dijanjikan sehun,di depan pintu ia berpapasan dengan chanyeol ,namja jakung ituyang mengenakan earphone di telinganya langsung melepasnya.

"mau kemana kau tak biasanya"?tanya chanyeol sarkatis .

"bertemu dengan sehun "jawab baekhyun mendengus tak suka .

"kalian janjian kencan"?tanya chanyeol dingin sangat dingin melebihi dinginya udara pagi ini .

"ya bisa di bilang begitu "sebelumbaekhyun berlalu chanyeol mencekal lenganya .

"aku buru buru chanyeol lepaskan "

"dimana kalian kencan"?

"itu rahasia sudah lepaskan "baekhyun merasa tidak sabaran berusaha melepaskan tangan chanyeol yang mencekalnya.

"katakan diamana atau tidak akan ku lepaskan " baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendadak ia merasa chanyeol proktektif .

Baekhyun berdehemm .

"itu aku tidak tahu apa yang sehun pikirkan tapi ia mengjaku bertemu di taman dekat sini .hmm sudah kau sudah jelas kan sekarang lepaskan aku sudah terlambat " chanyeol melepaskan cekalanya dengan pandangan tidakl rela .

"ahh shiitt "chanyeol menendang kaki sofa namun selanjutnya ia meringis kaki sofa sakit juga jika di tendang .

.

.

Di taman terlihat sehun tengah membawakan sebuah bunga mawar yang sangat cantik itu .senyumnya melebar saat melihat baekhyun berlari ke arahnya.

"maaf sehun aku terlambat "

"tidak masalah baek hanya sebentar kok ini minumlah "Sehun menyodorkan minuman itu ke arah baekhyun yang terlihat ngos ngosan.

"err terima kasih sehun "

"kenapa tiba tiba sekali kau mengajaku bertemu "?tanya baekhyun to the point .sehun tersenyum keciol .

Ia menatap bunga mawar yang ia bawa dengan penuh makna .

"wah bunga itu indah sekali "puji baekhyun .

"kau suka bunga ini "?tanya sehunsambil tersenyum .Baekhyun mengangguk .

"jika kau suka bunga ini untukmu "baekhyun terkejut atas perkataan sehun .

Tiba tiba sehun berjongkok di depan baekhyun membuat baekhyun semakin terkejut .

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan berdiri "titah baekhyun merasa sungkan. Sehun justru menarik tangan baekhyun lembut lalu mengecupnya lembut .

"aku tahu ini terlalu cepat mengatakanya baek ,tapi aku tak bisa menahanya lagi aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu baek ,kau berbeda dari yang lain "

"apa maksudmu sehun ku mohon berdirilah "

"tidak baekhyun izinkan aku mnegucapkanya ...aku selalu terbayang bayang oleh senyuanmu baek entah karena apa memikirkanmu membuatku seperti orang gila ya mungkin kau pun berpikir seperti itu juga tapi baek serius aku menyadarinya jika ..jika aku mencintaimu maukah kau menjadi kekasihku "

Oh shit sehun menembaknya .tubuh baekhyun membeku bersama waktu pikiranya blank .ia tak menyangka sikap sehun baik selama ini karena mencintainya,Tapi bukankah sehun mencintai luhan?

Itu pertanyaan besar di kepala baekhyun saat ini .ia tak menampik ia bahagia saat ini karena lelaki setampan sehun mencintainya .lantas apakah ia akan menerima sehun toh sehun baik ,tampan kurang apa coba .

Baekhyun tersenyum dia memantapkan hatinya

"Sehun aku rasa aku ..."

Tebece

Ayo tebak baek nerima sehun nggak?  
aduh lama nelantarin ff ini ..makasih ya buat yang mau review sama ngikutin ff tak jelas ini saya senang sekali

Oh mungkin typos bertebaran

Maksih kekekeke

Salam dari


	17. Chapter 17

**Blue Flame**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Learn...**

 **Hallo... saya hadir setelah sekian lama ngilang**

 **Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin terma kasih kepada kalian yang baca ff ini**

 **Waktu itu saya kena bash habis habisan gara gara typo maafkan saya karena saya gak niat jadi author**

 **Saya PD publish cerita tanpa tau cerita itu pantas saya publish atau tidak sehingga membuat kalian marah ,kecewa T.T karena saya mmebuat cerita makin gak jelas.**

 **Sekali lagi saya minta maaf seharusnya saya sadar diri seperti apa cerita saya .**

 **Udah dehh lanjut saja oke !**

 **Happy reading ^^**

.

.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan perasaan gugup ia menatap Sehun dalam ia bisa melihat mata si albino itu begitu serius .

"se..sehun begini "Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tiba tiba berdiri lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun ."Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Baekhyun ah "kata sehun kemudian tersenyum manis. Sehun lalu membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun awalnya bingung namun ketika melihat wajah sehun mendadak ia merasa tidak enak hati .

"aku akan memikirkanya Sehun ah "baekhyun tersenyum membuat sehun kembali tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut yang lebih pendek .

"ngomong ngomong Baekhyun bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan sebentar aku pikir udara pagi masih terasa segar "

"ajakanmu patut diiyakan sehun ah "

"kajja"sehun menggandeng pergelangan tangan baekhyun membuat empunya terus menatap ke arah pergelangan tanganya ,namun akhirnya baekhyun membiarkanya.

.

.Di rumah keluarga Park terlihat Chanyeol tengah mondar mandir di ruang tamu. "Sial kemana perginya si pendek itu kenapa lama sekali " ia terlihat gelisah hingga pintu rumahnya terbuka .Dan baekhyun masuk dengan saat itulah chanyeol berpura pura sok cool dengan duduk sambil membaca majalah.

"dari mana saja kau "?tanya chanyeol tidak sabaran .

"jalan jalan "jawabnya santai lalu berlalu ke dapur ,chanyeol mengikutinya. "kenapa kau mengikutiku "? Tanya baekhyun sinis . "heh kau pendek kau lupa ini rumah siapa "? Chanyeol mendelik galak ke arahnya.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di meja makan .

"apa saja yang kalian bicarakan "?tanya chanyeol penasaran karena ia tahu baekhyun pergi dengan sehun pasti tidak hanya jalan jalan diam sampai kembali ke ingatan dimana sehun menyatakan perasaanya ke padanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung sambil minum air putih di meja.

"oiii aku tanya kepadamu pendek "? Baekhyun tersentak lalu menatap chanyeol malas.

"banyak "

"heh aku kan tidak tanya banyak atau sedikit aku kan tanya apa maka sebutkanlah"

"makanya banyak aku tak bisa katakan "

"apa susahnya mengatakan hal yang kau bicarakan dengan Sehun hah"

"kau ini sok ikut campur saja " baekhyun sungguh malas berdebat dengan chanyeol.

"aku tidak ikut campur ,aku hanya ingin pertanyaanku dijawab jujur pendek" chanyeol yang tak sabaran langsung menyambar segelas air lagi merasa jengkel dengan makhluk mungil itu.

"dasar berisik sehun menyatakan cinta padaku puas kau "?

BRUSHHHHH

Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung menyemburkan air dalam mulutnya yang belum sempat ia telan tepat di wajah Baekhyun,

"YAKKKKKK APA APAAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL "baekhyun langsung melap wajahnya menggunakan tidak menggubris teriakan baekhyun.

"sehun apa "? Menyatakan cinta padamu lalu kau menerimanya"? Chanyeol terlihat geram bahkan tak sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun membuat baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"aku belum menjawab"

"APA kenapa tidak langsung kau tolak "?kau seharusnya menolaknya " chanyeol terlihat frustasi membuat baekhyun menatapnya heran .

"aku yang di tembak kenapa kau yang frustasi "? Chanyeol menatap tajam baekhyun.

"dengar aku hanya peduli dengan sehun ,dia itu sudah ku anggap adiku sendiri dan berpacaran denganmu yang tak jelas asal usulnya benar benar membuat masa depanya suram "

"tapi dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku apa adanya " kata baekhyun dengan nada menantang.

"pokoknya jika kau menerimanya awas saja ,dengar pendek Sehun itu menyukai Luhan kau itu hanya sebagai pelarian saja ,lagi pula kau dan sehun itu sama sekali TIDAK COCOK kau paham itu " baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya rasanya ingin meninju wajah Chanyeol itu.

"mendengar hinaaan itu malah membuatku ingin menerimanya lagi pula aku melihat ketulusan di mata sehun ,dia baik sekalipun dia menyukai Luhan itu kan dulu huh siapa tahu setelah bersamaku ia bisa melupakan Luhan " Baekhyun tersenyum menang .

"Pokoknya tidak bisa ,kau tidak bisa menerimanya " baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas pati akan mendnegar alasan chanyeol yang menyebalkan dan pedas.

"kali ini apalagi alasanya "

"karena kau menyukaiku "

DEG

Wajah baekhyun langsung memerah hingga ke telinga ,dan chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk nya.

Baekhyun segera mmebalikan tubuhnya ,.

"itukan sekarang aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku tidak akan menyukaimu lagi "

"memang bisa"?

"tentu saja,dan kau itu orang yang mudah sekali lagi dibenci "kata baekhyun ia bermaksud untuk pergi namun .

Greep

Sepasang lengan melingkar di perutnya,membuat tubuh baekhyun bagai tersengat aliran listrik ." tidak akan aku biarakan..."

"..."

"tidak akan ku biarkan kau berhenti menyukaiku" dan saat itu baekhyun merasakan dagu chanyeol berada di sebelah bahunya,sehingga pipi mereka bersentuhan dan baekhyun semakin membatu.

.

.

Pagi ini kembali terjadi pertengkaran antara chanyeol dan baekhyun di karenakan chanyeol dengan seenaknya membangunkan baekhyun tepat pukul 45memaksa si mungil itu untuk berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"aku masih ngantuk pabbo"baekhyun masih menggerutu.

"jangan biasakan jadi pemalas"

"bukanya kau lebih pemalas dariku Tuan muda "sindir Baekhyun . Ia sendiri bingung kenapa chanyeol memaksanya berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal .Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu saja chanyeol bermaksud manjauhkan baekhyun dari sehun karena chanyeol yakin sehun pasti akan menjemput baekhyun pagi chanyeol tidak mleset karena sesampainya di sekolah kai memberi tahu jika sehun menjemput baekhyun dulu membuat namja tan itu berangkat sendirian.

Selama di sekolah pun chanyeol benar benar membuat sehun dan baekhyun tidak bisa bertegur saat sehun ingin menyapa baekhyun chanyeol langsung menyeret baekhyun pergi .Membuat teman temanya juga bingung.

Baekhyun sendiri juga heran dengan tingkah chanyeol ia seperti seorang kekasih yang sangat kan baekhyun bukan apa apanya chanyeol .Itu yang jadi pertanyaan di benaknya.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet ,setelah chanyeol memaksanya ke kantin ia lalu pamit ke toilet sebentar ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sehun bersender di depan tembok ."sehun astaga kau mengagetkanku "Baekhyun mengelus dadanya. Sehun terkekeh lalu menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun hingga baekhyun menubruk dadanya.

"seh..sehun"

"Ah baekhyun bisa kau ikut aku sebentar "

"tapi sehun _"

Aku akan menunjukan kesungguhanku padamu" belum sempat baekhyun mengiyakan sehun sudah menariknya menuju lapangan saat ini jam istirahat jadi banyak siswa disana.

"SEMUANYA DENGARKAN AKU BAIK BAIK AKU INGIN KALIAN SEMUA MENJADI SAKSI " teriak sehun lantang membuat semua siswa menatap ke arah baekhyun dan sehun di tengah lapangan.

Chanyeo ,kai dan chen yang mendengar keributan pun bergegas ke yang melihat itu hampir saja berlari ke arah mereka namun tiba tiba Kris datang lalu mencegahya.

"apa yang kau lakukan kris"desis chanyeol.

"biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka jangan seperti anak kecil chanyeol" bisik kris membuat chanyeol mendengus. Semuanya terkejut ketika sehun berlutut didepan baekhyun ia mengeluarkan sebuah bunga mawar ,seperti saat di taman waktu itu .

"biarkan semuanya menjadi saksi jika kau mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun " baekhyun membulatkan matanya begitupun dengan siswa siswa yang menyaksikanya. Kai ,Chen bahkan menjatuhkan terlihat mengepalkan tanganya ia mendadak takut denganapa yang akan baekhyun jawab.

"sehun a..aku "baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ia menatap sekeliling ia merasakan tatapan mematikan dari para fans sehun.

"ku mohon baekhyun terimalah aku " sehun menatap dalam baekhyun yang tampak ragu ,baekhyun melirik ke keseliling hingga pandanganya bertemu dengan chanyeol .Ia merasa sangat bingung ..

Namun tiba tiba kris datang ..

"kita harus ke rumah sakit luhan kecelakaan "

Deg

Sehun merasa dunianya mendadak hancur ,sontak ia menjtuhkan bunga mawar yang sejak tadi ia pegang ia berdiri dan tiba tiba berlari secepat mungkin berharap ia bisa sampai ke rumah sakit saat ini juga .

Tak berapa lama kai ,chen dan chganyeol muncul .

"semuanya bubar ...bubar "perintah chen .

"kita harus segera menyusul "kata chanyeol .Baekhyun sendiri begitu terkejut ia bingung ingin ikut atau tidak,.

"kau juga ikut baekhyun "ajak kris dan baekhyun mengagguk .dari kejauhan namja bermata bulat terlihat menguap malas "dramanya sudah selesai huh " tanpa ia sadarai namja berkulit tan tengah menatapnya intens.

.

.

Di rumah sakit sehun terlihat berlari ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana luhan dirawat ia merasakan sangat kacau hingga matanya menemukan salah satu asisten rumah milik Luhan.

"bagaimana ke adaan Luhan bibi"?tanya sehun tak sabaran,

"dokter masih belum keluar tuan muda"

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi "?sehun jatuh terduduk ia merasa sangat lemas saat ini ia begitu mengkhawatirkan luhan .Ia takut kehilangan Luhan .ia sangat mencintainya namun ia juga menyukai Baekhyun .Tidak berapa lama dokter keluar .

"keadaanya sudah stabil ,lukanya tidak parah tunggu hingga ia sadar "kata dokter tersebut ,.Buru buru sehun masuk dalam ruangan itu ,ia melihat luhan yang terbaring dengan perban di kepalanya,melihat itu sehun merasakan dadanya sesak.

Ia duduk lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan luhan menciumnya lembut." Sadarlah luhan jangan tinggalkan aku ,aku mencintaimu "bisiknya.

Kris ,baekhyun , chanyeol dan chen sudah sampai di rumah sakit .setelah mengetahui dimana Luhan di rawat mereka menghentikan langkah mereka tepat saat di depan ruang rawat Luhan .Mereka menyaksikan bagaimana sehun menangis di samping luhan .

"kurasa kita belum bisa masuk "kata Kris .

"itu benar "sahut chaen .Sedangkan bakhyun menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk antara senang dan sedih senang karena akhirnya sehun menyadari perasaanya yang sebenarnya lalu sedih karena kenyataanya ia dijadikan pelarian seperti yang chanyeol katakan.

"kau lihat betapa sehun sangat menyukai luhan dan lihatlah betapa berharganya luhan untuk sehun dia bahkan meninggalkanmu setelah mengatakan perasaanya padamu kau masih punya muka untuk menerimanya "? Kata chanyeol pada baekhyun .baekhyun menatap chanyeol tajam .

"awww" chanyeol meringis saat chen menyikut perutnya.

"apa apaan kau jongdae "

"dasar tidak bisa lihat suasana"

"baek kau baik baik saja"?tanya kris khawatir. Baekhyun tersenyum kepada kris.

"aku bai_"

"dia sedang patah hati merasa jadi pelarian "Sahut chanyeol dan kembali mendapat sikutan dari chen .

"sudahlkah baekhyun jangan dengarkan mulut chanyeol "hibur chen .

"aku rasa lebih baik aku kembali ke sekolah ,dan aku baik baik saja kris hyung "ucap baekhyun mengerti kekhawatiran kris. GREEK

Sehun keluar dari ruang rawat luhan dengan mata sembab. "kalian sudah sampai "?

"baru saja sehun bagaimana ke adaan luhan"?tanya kris. Sehun menatap lantai dengan kosong .

"dia masih belum sadar"lirihnya ,baekhyun yang melihat sehun begitu rapuh langsung mendekatinya .ia mengelus bahu sehun ," luhan akan baik baik saja sehun jangan khawatir "hibur baekhyun .

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah manis baekhyun yang penuh ketulusania menjadi merasa sangat bersalah kepada baekhyun saat ini ia yakin jika baekhyun merasa jadi pelarianya .

"baekhyun bisakah kita bicara berdua saja "ajak sehun sekali lagi .Baekhyun sempat berpikir namun akhirnya mengangguk .Tanpa ia sadari chanyeol melihatnya dengan tampang tidak rela.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit ,yang memang disediakan untuk pasien yang bosan di ruang rawatnya.

"baekhyun ah aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja "sesal sehun ,

"aku sungguh tak bermaksud mempermainkan mu ,aku hanya terlalu terkejut luhan_"

"tidak apa apa sehun ah aku tidak marah ,aku justru senang karena sekarang akhirnya kau menyadari kepada siapa perasaanmu berlabuh "tutur baekhyun tenang ,

"tapi baekhyun aku mencintaimu sungguh "

"percayalah tu hanya perasaan sesaat sehun ah ,di lihat dari matamu kau sangat mencintai luhan hyung "

Sehun menunduk ia tidak tahu akan berkata apa lagi ,sampai sebuah bunga tiba tiba baekhyun serahkan ,itu adalkah bunga yang tadi sehun bawa saat di lapangan yang akan ia berikan pada baekhyun namun entahlah sepertinya ia menjatuhkanya tadi .

"kau mengambilnya "?

"bunga ini bukan untuku sehun ah ,berikan kepada yang pantas untuk menerimanya "kata baekhyun dengan senyumnya,sehun terkejut .namun akhirnya ia tersenyum .

"jadi aku ditolak wahh menyedihkan " baekhyun terkekeh lalu memeluk sebelah lengan sehun ."aku juga menyukaimu sehunnie kekeke"

"lalu "?

"ya sebagai teman "imbuh baekhyun ,.

"terima kasih untuk semuanya baekhyun ah aku sangat menyukaimu entah sebagai apa itu " mereka berdirisaling tersenyum satu sama lain .

"bolehkah aku memelukmu sebagai sahabat baekhyun ah "?

"tentu" sehun pun memeluk erah baekhyun ,keduanya tersenyum terlihat kelegaan tersirat di raut wajah mereka.

Chanyeol yang diam diam mengintip merasakan aliran darahnya naik .

"apa mereka jadian"?bisik bisik chen yang juga ikut mengintip .

"molla " dengus chanyeol emosi .

.

.

Baekhyun melirik chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam saja di mobil kris ,ia tepat berasa di sampingnya dan sepanjang perjalanan wajah chanyeol benar benar tak brsahabat .Bahkan setelah sampai rumah pun wajah chanyeol masih tetap sama.

"kenapa wajahmu seperti setan sejak tadi "?tanya baekhyun saat mereka menonton televisi.

"bukan urusanmu "jawab chanyeol .

"selalu saja seperti itu "jengkel baekhyun .

"kenapa kau tidak suka "?pergi saja dengan pacar barumu "uacap- chanyeol dingin .bakhyun menjatuhkan rahanganya sedikit ia merasakan sennag chanyeol cemburu itu yang ada di fikiranya .mendadak ia punya ide jahil .

"kau cemburu ya "?goda baekhyun sambil menaikan alisnya membuat chanyeol ingin memukul wajahnya,.

"siapa yang cemburu ,dalam mimpimu dengan siapapun kau pacaran aku tidak peduli "

"siapa yang bilang kau cemburu padaku bisakan kau cemburu pada sehun huh"? chanyeol gelagapan ia merasa di kerjai baekhyun dan ia melihat baekhyun bersmirk ria.

"jika kau masih saja cerewet aku benar benar akan menendangmu "

"dasar kejam ,huh lebih baik tadi aku terima saja sehun sehingga dia bisa melindungiku darimu "kata baekhyun .

Chanyeol menatapnya tiba tiba .

"maksudmu kau menolak sehun"?tanya chanyeol .

"masa perlu kujelaskan lebih detail "kata baekhyun santai kemudian pergi kekamarnya .

Baekhyun tidak tahu saja jika chanyeol tengah tersenyum seperti orang gila saat ini .

.

.

Terlihat luhan sudah sadar ia tersenyum melihat sehun berada di sampingnya .

"Sehun ah "lirih luhan .

"ya luhan aku disini "

"maafkan aku sehun kumohon jangan benci aku "isak luhan .

Sehun mencium bibir luhan untuk menenangkanya.

"aku tidak membencimu ,aku mencintaimu luhan"

"aku juga mencintaimu sehun "

"berjanjilah untuk selalu disisiku luhan "

"aku berjanji sehun ah "

...

"chanyeol bagaiamana ya kabar luhan hyung aku ingin menjenguknya"?

"dia sudah sadar ,sehun menelponku tadi "jawab chanyeol sambil memakan snacknya "

"chanyeol "

"hmm"

"bisakah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat ,itupun jika kau mau jika tidak juga tidak apa apa "

"memangnya kau ingin ke mana "? Baekhyun tersenyum .

"makam neneku "

Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak .

"huh "hanya dengusan yang keluar di mulut chanyeol .

...

"tempat macam ini "protes chanyeol .

"namanya juga pemakaman "kata baekhyun sambil membawa bucket bunga krisan di area pemakaman kuno itu.

Baekhyun melewati parit yang cukup rimbun dengan tanaman liar hingga ia menemukan gundukan tanah yang di tumbuhi rerumputan .

Ia membersihkan rerumputan itu lalu meletakat sebucket bunga krisan setelah itu ia berdoa ,chanyeol hanya menyaksikanya dari belakang sambil sesekali mengusir nyamuk .

Tiba tiba rintik hujan turun perlahan chanyeol langsung menarik baekhyun untuk mencari tempat berteduh .

"kemana kita kan berteduh "?

"di sebelah sana ada gubuk kecil "

"baiklah kita kesana "

Dan sampailah mereka di gubuk reyot dan kecil .

"astaga tempat apa ini "frustasi chanyeol .

"yang penting kita tidak kehujanan ,aduh bajuku basah "eluh baekhyun ,chanyeol melirik makhluk di sebelahnya dan benar baju baekhyun basah .

Tiba tiba ia melepas jaketnya melemparkannya ke arah baekhyun .

"pakai itu "suruh chanyeol .

"kau sendiri "?

"aku masih cukup kuat tanpa jaket ,aku bukan kau yang lemah "

"huh "baekhyun memakai jaket chanyeol yang kebesaran itu,dan justru terlihat lucu di mata chanyeol membuatnya terkekeh.

"apanya yang lucu "?tanya baekhyun .

"kau terlihat sangat kecil lucu "

Blushhhh

Tentu saja baekhyun merona mendengarnya .

"itu bukan pujian "

Kemudian mereka duduk berdampingan .

"chanyeol ah boleh aku tanya sesuatu "?

"mau tanya apa lagi "?

"kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku "

Chanyeol diam hingga ia memutar malas bola matanya .

"masih tanya ,seharusnya kau peka "

"tapi aku memang tidak tahu chanyeol apa maksudmu melakukan itu setauku itu hanya dilakukan untuk orang yang berpacaran saja"baekhyun mengatakanya dengan wajah memerah sempurna .

"ya sudah anggap saja kita berpacaran "

"APA MANA BISA BEGITU KITA TIDAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN "protes baekhyun .

"ya sudah kita pacaran saja mudah bukan kita jadi punya hubungan "

Baekhyun geram .

"tapi aku serius chanyeol "

"apa kau pikir aku tidak serius pendek " baekhyun mengangguk .

"mungkin saja kau mau mengerjaiku kau itu orang yang tak bisa di tebak dan juga bisa saja kau hanya memp_"

Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya kembali di bungkam oleh bibir chanyeol ,baekhyun ingin menghindar namun chanyeol malah menekan tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman mereka .

Akhirnya baekhyun kembali pasrah terserah chjanyeol serius atau tidak yang penting saat ini ia bahagia .

" _saranghae baekhyun ah "_

 _Tbc_


End file.
